Courtship
by Draco38
Summary: What if the dead did not rise? Rei still dumped Takashi and Saya is still Grumpy, but what will happen next? AU Takashi/Saeko, Saya/Kohta
1. Chapter 1

And now for something totally different! Sorry folks no zombies in this one! I wanted to try a 'what if' the dead did not rise story and see how it goes. Your reviews will let me how I've done. I have five chapters so far and will try to release them once a week about this time.

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Komuro Takashi was feeling lower than dirt. Miyamoto Rei, his longtime girlfriend, had dumped him for his best friend Igo Hisashi. He knew a lot of it was his own fault, but that didn't make him feel any better.

"When are you going to stop this moping around?" A sharp voice said from behind him.

Takashi looked back to see Takagi Saya, one of his oldest friends. "Please leave me alone, Takagi-san. I'll get over it when I do."

"Baka! Serves you right for not paying attention to what is going on around you!" she said.

"Oh, thank you so much for telling me the obvious!" Takashi snarled as he spun to face her. "The fact that I trusted her to abide by her promise had nothing to do with it, huh? Hell, even her father and mother thought we would end up together!"

Saya quieted down with his statement. "I know; I'm sorry. It's just, I hate to see you acting this way over her, after what she did."

Takashi turned back to lean on the rail and look down on the courtyard of the school. Noticing someone looking up at him, he glanced back at Saya. "Hey, who is that?"

Looking around him she replied, "Busujima Saeko, captain of the kendo team and a third year. She is reputed to be standoffish, and a bit of an ice queen. She probably heard us arguing."

_So that's Busujima Saeko_, Takashi thought_. She's __at__ the top of Morita's 'hottest girls in school' list. I can see why. _

"Well come on, we need to get back to class before we get sent to the principal's office. I can just see trying to explain that to mama and papa." she said.

_Like you would get in trouble__,_ Takashi thought as he followed her back inside. At the door he stopped and took one more look down at Busujima-san, who met his eyes for a moment before starting toward the kendo dojo again.

000

Busujima Saeko was walking across the courtyard toward the kendo dojo when she heard a pair of loud voices above her. Looking up, she saw a dark-haired boy and pink-haired girl arguing. Glancing around her, she motioned two of her kohai over.

"Do you know who that is fighting on the stairwell?" she asked motioning upward.

The other girls looked up, and one said, "Ah, that's Takagi Saya and Komuro Takashi."

Saeko's eyes narrowed, "I'm not one to interfere, but is she in danger?"

"Oh no," the girls told her. "That's just Takagi being herself. She is probably chastising Komuro for skipping class again. He's been depressed since his longtime girlfriend, dumped him for his best friend. Komuro and Takagi are childhood friends; he would never do anything to hurt her."

The first girl looked at the other, "You know he's unattached now, and not bad looking…"

Her friend grinned, "Maybe he will consider someone else once he gets over his depression."

"Very well, go on to practice," Saeko told them as they ran off talking about the chances Komuro would pick another girl anytime soon.

Looking back up, she found Komuro looking down at her as he stood in the doorway leading back into the school. Blushing at being caught watching, she turned and headed toward the dojo.

000

"So you got a solid look at Busujima Saeko huh?" Morita said with a smile on his face. "I told you; hot stuff, huh?"

Takashi smirked and nodded, "No, not bad at all from what I saw of her. Takagi says she's a bit of an ice queen, though."

Morita nodded, "Yep, never had a boyfriend as far as I know, unless she has one that doesn't go to this school. I understand her father runs a dojo and teaches the sword. Hear he's high ranked in the kendo competition world, one of the top in Japan."

"Is that so?" Takashi asked.

"Soooo…Takashi, taking an interest in Busujima-senpai?" Morita asked with a smirk.

"Huh? Oh, no, she was just looking at Takagi and I when we were arguing on the stairwell the other day. Only reason I noticed her was she was looking up when I looked down."

Morita stretched and rubbed the back of his neck. "Never know, bro, stranger things have happened. Hey, if you _are_ interested, you should go to the kendo tournament tomorrow. She will be the star competitor for sure."

"Naw, why would I do that?" Takashi said, but in the back of his mind, he thought, _Tomorrow's Saturday and I really don't have anything to do__; m__ight be fun to see her in action._

Morita smirked as if he already knew what Takashi was thinking.

000

The tournament started at 10am and Takashi got there at the last possible moment. After finding a place to stand on one of the upper walkways, he watched as the different schools worked their way through the fights.

He had never paid much attention to kendo before, but it did look interesting so far. After three matches, it was Fujimi High School's turn.

Takashi watched the teams square off, as an older man with black hair that was greying over the temples, stepped up beside him to watch also. Takashi noticed he was wearing a traditional kendo uniform and wondered if he was a coach or some official. When the man looked his way, Takashi gave a short polite bow to which the man nodded with a satisfied look on his face.

They watched for a while as the different fighters came forward. The vans and the second guards fought and Fujimi won both matches. When the mains fought, there seemed to be a dispute between the judges over something and the contest was halted while they discussed the problem.

The man beside Takashi grunted as if he was disgusted with what was going on.

"Ah oji-san, please forgive me for bothering you, but, I'm new to this; could you tell me what is going on?" Takashi asked the man with a polite bow.

Nodding, the man said, "The judges are in a dispute over a minor point. I think it is a ploy by the complaining judge to give the fighters with the losing school a chance to regroup. This happens once in a while, but there is not a lot that can be done about it, because the rules for interschool competition are loose…ah…"

Realizing the man was looking for a name, Takashi bowed again, "Komuro Takashi, second year, Fujimi High school, Sensei."

The man smiled and nodded in return, "Busujima Kage, it is a pleasure to meet a polite, well mannered, young man, Komuro-san. Fujimi you say? Do you know my daughter?"

_It's her father!_ Takashi thought as he smiled in return. "Only by reputation, Sensei; I have never had the pleasure to meet her personally."

"Yes well then…oh, they are starting back. Let us speak later," Kage said.

Takashi nodded and watched as the fighters stepped up again. The ploy must have worked, because the main and vice-general for Fujimi lost quickly. This left the general to finish and win the match. A general named Busujima Saeko.

Two strikes or points had to be earned for her to win her match. She squared off against the other fighter as the judge called start. The opposing fighter leapt forward and was struck down by her shinai in a flash.

"Point!" two of the judges called as they raised the white flags representing Fujimi High.

The fighters stepped back into the positions and the head judge called start again.

This time, the opposing fighter held his ground and she came to him. She stopped halfway as he suddenly charged, hoping to throw her balance off. She hit him four times before he could even think about defending.

"Point!" called two judges as the third called, "Foul!" This started a whole new round of arguments.

"Baka!" Kage snarled. "Another ploy! He will soon find out, that will not work with her!"

The opposing fighter went back to his bench while the debate was going on, but Saeko stood at her starting position, never moving. The boy drank water, paced and fidgeted with his gear as the judges debated.

Kage grunted and leaned over to Takashi. "Watch the opposing fighter, Komuro-san. He is getting more and more worked up because she did not return to the bench. I call this her 'stone statue'."

Finally the head judge stepped forward. "To keep the match moving we will call the point void and refight the point." The boy nodded as he picked up his headgear and strode forward. "HAI!" was all they heard out of Saeko.

They squared off again and the judge called start. This time the boy shuffled forward and went for a sword high strike. Saeko never moved from her sword down position till his second step. In a sudden flash almost too fast to see, she went from sword low to sword high and slammed her shinai into his forehead.

She hit him so hard he was launched backwards with the blow. He hit the floor on his back as his headgear flew one way and his shinai another.

"POINT! MATCH!" cried two judges as the third judge stood stunned.

Saeko returned to her staring position and waited, but the boy was unconscious and had to be helped from the floor. His coach, looking furious, came forward in his stead and bowed to her as she returned the honor.

"Ha!" said Kage. "That should teach them not to play games with her!"

Two more matches later, the team from Fujimi High stood and received the honor of tournament champions.

Kage smiled and turned to Takashi, "Please come with me, Komuro-san; I will introduce you to my daughter."

Takashi didn't know what else to do, other than follow Saeko's father. They went downstairs and walked over to where the Fujimi team stood in front of the antagonistic judge, who was berating their coach for letting Saeko attack the way she did.

"And another thing! If you cannot control your fighters, I'll have the council suspend your ranking…" he was saying.

"Really, Tomo-san? Do you think for even a minute you possess the power or authority to do such as that?" Kage said from behind him.

The judge froze as Saeko looked up and smiled slightly at her father. Her right eyebrow rose as she noticed Takashi standing next to him, slightly to the rear.

"Ah…er…Really Busujima-sama, I feel that…" Tomo started.

"I feel that you tried to inhibit the match three times, Tomo-san. Of that, I will be speaking to the Federation. You can expect to hear from the honor committee very soon. You may leave now."

The judge went pale as he understood Kage's words brooked no reply. He turned and ducked his head as he scurried off.

Kage bowed to the coach and said, "You have no worries, Sensei; I saw the whole thing and made record of the indiscretions."

Saeko smiled as the coach thanked Kage. The other students also bowed before him and then started to chatter happily as they packed their gear.

Saeko stepped forward and bowed, "Greetings, father. I hope I made you proud today."

"Always, daughter. I am never unhappy with your performance. Oh…I met a schoolmate of yours up on the walkway. He told me it was his first time to see a competition and had not personally met you. Komuro-san, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Saeko."

Takashi bowed low, "Komuro Takashi at your service. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance Busujima-senpai, and I offer my congratulations on winning the tournament."

Saeko returned his bow and said, "Busujima Saeko, thank you for your kind words, Komuro-san, but I did not do it alone."

"Of course, but even as a novice, I could see that your leadership inspired them to winning."

Saeko blushed slightly as her father chuckled. "Well how about I take you to supper, Saeko-chan? Oh, Komuro-san, would you like to join us?"

Takashi paled slightly at the idea of eating with Saeko and her father. "Ah, I'm sorry, Busujima-sama, but I am to meet my parents in a short while and should really go. I thank you for the offer."

Kage nodded, "Very well, maybe some other time. I look forward to meeting you again, Komuro-san."

Takashi bowed low, "Again, I am honored to have met both of you, Busujima-senpai and Busujima-sama." They bowed slightly to him again as he back away three steps, before turning to walk out.

"Hmm…very polite and well-mannered young man, Saeko. You had never met him before?" Kage asked.

Saeko shook her head, "No father, I have seen him on campus and know he is a childhood friend of Takagi Saya."

"Oh, Soichiro's daughter, hmm, well that says a lot about him right there!"

Saeko nodded, _Very interesting__.__ I wonder why the sudden interest in kendo?_ She thought with a slight smile.

000

It was the middle of the week before Takashi felt the need to hang out on the stairwell again. He had gotten up in a funk that morning and just could not seem to shake it. Class seemed to drag on and on, so when they took a break, he walked out.

Hanging on the rail, he looked down on the courtyard and the students going back and forth to classes and clubs. He noticed several times, different girls stopping and looking up at him. He sighed, knowing he had become the subject of much speculation by the girls over what he would do next.

Hearing the door open behind him he turned expecting Saya, only to find Busujima Saeko standing there.

"Ah, Busujima-senpai, are you lost?" He asked with a surprised look on his face.

She smiled slightly, "Greetings, Komuro-san. No, I had some free time today and thought I would come up and see what was so appealing about this spot." Looking around her as she walked to the railing she said, "I see…it is a good place to watch the coming and goings of others without being obtrusive."

Takashi ducked his head and smiled. "I can come out here for a bit and clear my head before going back to class. Lately, it seems the teachers drone on and on making me sleepy."

Saeko leaned on the railing and took in a large breath of air. "The air seems cleaner up here also. Sometimes down in the courtyard it feels heavy and lifeless."

Takashi nodded as he watched the beautiful girl look down on the students below them.

The door crashed open as Saya stormed out. "Takashi! What are you doing out here…oh…" Her tirade tapered off as she realized Saeko was standing there. "Umm, I'm sorry, senpai, I didn't realize there was anyone out here with this delinquent."

Saeko smiled at Saya, "Ah, that's alright…Takagi-san?"

Saya bowed slightly, "Takagi Saya, second year, I am glad to make your acquaintance, senpai."

Saeko returned the bow, "Busujima Saeko, third year and captain of the kendo team. I am pleased to meet you also Takagi-san, please take care of me."

"Was there something special, Takagi, or were you just looking for a reason to fuss at me?" Takashi asked the pink-haired fireball.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought about whether or not he was picking on her in front of Saeko. "This time there was a reason. Sensei is handing out history report topics. If you don't get back in there, you'll get stuck with doing a report on turnips or something."

Takashi grimaced, "Yeah I better get back inside. No telling what I'll get stuck with."

Bowing slightly to Saeko, he said "Maybe we could continue our conversation another time, senpai?"

"It would be a pleasure, Komuro-san. It was also nice to meet you, Takagi-san. I hope we can talk again also." Saeko smiled and started down the stairs.

Takashi smiled and started towards the door as Saya stood dumbfounded.

He looked back as he opened the door. "You better come on, Takagi; all the good stuff will be gone."

She looked down the stairs again before turning to follow him.

"What the hell? It was just a week ago you were asking me who she was and now you are talking?" she said as Takashi laughed.

000

As they entered the classroom, Morita waved Takashi over. "I saved your butt, man! I took a report on sports history and told sensei you would be my partner."

Saya groaned, "Mine's going to be growing turnips! I knew going after you was a bad idea!" She walked up to the teacher and asked, "What do you have for me, Sensei?"

Looking up, the teacher replied, "Oh, Takagi-san; military history of World War Two is all I have left, and you need a partner."

Saya stared at him slack-jawed. "There's nothing else? I just stepped out for a minute to get that baka Komuro!"

The teacher shook his head, "I'm afraid everything else went quickly; this is it."

"But I don't know anything about military stuff! How am I going to…" She stopped as someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Please excuse me, Takagi-sama. I know quite a bit about military history and I don't have a partner yet."

She turned to find a chubby boy with black hair and black-rimmed glasses bowing to her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Ah, Hirano Kohta, I sit next to you on your right?" he replied with a pained expression on his face.

_Creepy eyes!_ Saya thought as she realized it was the boy that was always looking at her out of the side of his eyes.

Looking back at the teacher she exclaimed, "Isn't there anything else!"

The teacher shook his head, "A failing grade?"

Saya's right eye twitched. Turning back to the boy, she held up her fist. "One perverted move out of you, and I'll end you! Understand?"

He shrank back under her stare, "I would never do anything like that, Takagi-sama!"

"You better not!" Turning to Takashi who was talking to Morita, Saya roared "And you! I'll get you for this!"

Takashi looked up in surprise. "What did I do?" he asked as she stormed off to her seat with the chubby boy behind her. Looking at Morita he asked, "What just happened?"

Morita laughed, "Man, you really don't pay attention to what's going on around you, do you? Takagi-san just got stuck with Hirano Kohta as a report partner and she's pissed!"

"Why? What's wrong with him? I guess I've never paid any attention to him," Takashi said as he looked over where Hirano was making notes while Saya fumed.

"Oh not much really, just your basic otkau, into guns and military stuff I hear. Of course all the girls think he's creepy but who knows? Might be a nice guy."

Takashi shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I'll keep an eye on them just in case. Not that I think Takagi can't take care of herself."

Morita sat back and looked back and forth between Takashi and Saya. "Komuro? Why not Takagi-san?"

Looking up at him Takashi was puzzled. "What do you mean 'why not Takagi'? Takagi what?"

"For a girlfriend, Komuro! She's damn good looking and you've known her for most of your life. Hell she's your 'childhood friend'; that's points right there!" Morita said as he watched Saya.

"I just can't see her that way. I know her too well. It would be like dating my sister if I had one," Takashi said.

Morita's eyes glazed over, "Dating your sister…that's a whole 'nother level of kink there man! So what are we going to do the report on? Baseball?"

Takashi shook his head, "Everybody does baseball. I was thinking something different, more like…kendo?"

Morita spun around and stared at him. "Kendo! Oh my god! You've got it bad don't you? What? You think you can do 'research' and go interview her?"

Takashi blushed, "No, I was thinking more of her father than her."

Morita's eyes narrowed, "Her father?"

Takashi nodded, "I took your advice and went to the kendo tournament Saturday. I was talking to this older guy on the walkway and it turned out to be her dad. He insisted I come meet her and now just before class, she met me on the stairs. Nothing to it, just polite, friendly. I'm sure if I asked, he would tell us all sorts of stuff."

"You're a god among men," Morita said. "That's a hell of an idea, get to know the father first and then get to know her."

Takashi frowned, "It's not like that, it was all just coincidence to begin with. He's a nice guy, if a little gruff."

Morita leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "I'm gonna do you a solid then. You do the research and I'll write it up. Then we will edit it together. This will give you a good reason to see her while you talk to him. I'll stay out of the way and let you work."

"I'm telling you it's not like that," Takashi said.

Morita waved it off with a wink, "Whatever you say, Bro. Just know I got your back."

Takashi sighed again as he noticed Saya looking at him with one eye twitching.

000

The next day, Saeko looked up at the stairway but did not see Takashi there. Starting across the courtyard, she was surprised to find him sitting on the edge of the fountain. He got up as she approached and bowed slightly.

"Konnichiwa, Senpai; may I speak to you for a moment?"

Her eyes narrowed as she thought, _Sur__e__ly this is not a confession? I thought more of him than to rush into something like that!_

Nodding to him she said, "Konnichiwa, Komuro-san, what can I do for you today?"

Rubbing the back of his head Takashi chuckled slightly, "If you remember yesterday, Takagi-san came and got me because sensei was handing out report topics? Well my partner, Morita, got us sports history and I thought we could do it on something like kendo."

Relieved she smiled, "Kendo? Why not baseball?"

Takashi blushed, "Everybody does baseball! I thought since I was just learning about kendo, it would be a good subject to report on from a novice's view point."

Saeko smiled and laughed. To Takashi it was like music spilling forth into the air. Several other students paused and looked towards them when this happened. The two girls she asked about Takashi the other day put their heads together and began to whisper as they went by.

"That is very smart of you, Komuro-san! Not only would it be something different for the teacher, but you would gain knowledge in something new you have taken an interest in."

Takashi nodded, "I thought I would get your point of view, as a student, and if he is available, your father's views as a sensei."

"I can agree to that," she said.

"So…do you like coffee, Senpai?" Takashi asked.

Smiling she said, "Yes, I have been known to enjoy a cup or two."

"Well, there is a nice shop near here, and if you have time after school, I would like to buy you a cup, or two, and talk."

"I have no problem with that. It's a date then…Oh! Did I say that! I'm sorry, Komuro-san, I didn't mean anything by that!"

Takashi blinked for a second before responding, "T…that's alright. It kind of is in a way…"

"For the report…of course…"Saeko said as she blushed.

Takashi nodded, "Yeah, for the report…"

"Ah then I'll see you after school?" she asked.

He nodded, "Will meeting right here be fine?"

She nodded 'yes' and excused herself to the dojo.

Takashi watched her for a moment, then headed back to the main building.

As Saeko reached the dojo, the two girls jumped her. "Senpai! Was that a love confession? Did Komuro-san confess to you?"

Surprised and caught off guard she waved her hand in front of her. "No, no! You misunderstand! We were speaking about schoolwork. He has a sports history report to do and decided on kendo. He was simply asking for information."

"Aww, I was sure senpai was getting confessed to!" said the first as the second crooned. "He is SOOOO cute! I wish he would ask me about kendo!"

"Don't you two have one hundred strikes to do?" Saeko asked.

The girls nodded and raced away twittering over Takashi.

Looking back at the boy, who was now reaching the school building, Saeko thought, _He __is__ quite good looking…_

000

The afternoon came and Takashi sat fidgeting on the on the edge of the fountain. _A date?_ he thought. _W__ell yes__;__ this is kind of a date. Don't think too much into this__,__ Takashi__, _he told himself.

Saeko walked up with a smile as he got up to meet her. They spoke for a minute, then walked out the front gate and headed down the street.

Back at the school however, up in one of the hallway windows, a figure watched them leave.

000

Afternoon turned to evening and evening into night. The couple still sat in the coffee shop talking and laughing as darkness fell.

"So after telling me how I'm 'gonna pay' she sits there, while Hirano is making notes, glaring at me with her right eye twitching. I hope she cools down before I have to deal with her tomorrow," he said as he told Saeko about Saya.

She covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh hysterically. "So is there something wrong with Hirano? Or is it just that she was pushed into it?" she asked.

Takashi shook his head, "I don't think there is anything wrong. Morita says the girls think he's a creepy otaku, but he seems okay. He's a little heavy and very quiet, but I've never heard anything bad about him."

Saeko shrugged, "May be just that type of person. I've seen students like that come in the dojo. Quiet and reserved, but when you get to know them, they're very nice. Maybe he just needs a chance to be friends with someone."

Takashi looked out the window. "Oh Senpai, it's gotten dark already!"

Saeko frowned, and looked at her cell phone. "I need to get home! I didn't tell father I would be out so late. He is probably still in the dojo and doesn't realize I'm not there yet."

Takashi got up and put money on the table for what they had. Walking to the door with her, they stopped just outside. "Where do you have to go, if you don't mind me asking?"

"To the train station and two stops west. It is a short walk after that. It will not take long."

"I'll walk you to the station if you don't mind," Takashi told her.

She nodded, "Where do you have to go, Komuro-san?"

"Oh, I stay in the dorms during the week and go home on weekends. I'll just come back here when I see you off. I've got plenty of time, curfew is not until 10 pm."

Saeko nodded as they walked the three blocks to the station. _This is nice,_ she thought. _A__ young man walking me to my train. I've never had that experience before._

They arrived and had to wait a few minutes for her train to get in.

"Well, we didn't get much done on your report," Saeko said as the train slowly pulled in.

"Guess we'll have to try again another day, if that is alright with you?" Takashi said as he looked first at her and then the ground.

Saeko blushed as she watched him, "I would not be against that... Komuro-kun."

His head came up at the change of honorific. Nodding, he suddenly thought of something.

"Ah Busujima-senpai, please let me give you my email address. I would like to know you made it home safely since I can't see you there myself. If…that's alright with you."

She smiled and opened her phone, and typed it in as he recited it. His phone suddenly rang and he captured her address as well.

The stationmaster called for boarding and she bowed to him. "Thank you for an enjoyable evening, Komuro-kun."

Takashi smiled and bowed in return. "Thank you for allowing me to escort you, Busujima-senpai. It has been a pleasure."

She smiled again and climbed aboard the train. As it pulled away she held up her phone to let him know she would remember to message him.

Takashi watched the train disappear before sticking his hands in his pockets, and starting the walk back to the school, with a smile on his face.

000

He was propped on his bed reading a short time later when his phone buzzed. Pouncing on it he found a message from Saeko.

_Arrived safe. Will talk to father when he comes in and tell you his reply tomorrow. I again want to say I had a good time. Have a good night. Busujima Saeko._

His thumbs flashed as he wrote a quick response, _Glad U home safe. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams. Komuro._

As soon as he hit send, he thought, _Oh crap! Sweet dreams! I hope she doesn't take that the wrong way!_

Saeko opened her phone as it buzzed. She read the message twice before blushing and covering her mouth with her hand. She closed it smiling and thinking, _Yes, I think I will have some sweet dreams tonight._

She was reading the message again as her father walked in, "Good evening, daughter." He said.

"Hello father. I need to ask something of you. Komuro-kun has a request…"

* * *

A/N: The original title to the was going to be The Courtship of Busujima Saeko, but my compatriots jm1681 and MarshalZhukov thought Courtship would be better since we will deal with more than just Saeko. Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

When he got to the classroom the next morning, Takashi was nervous. He was afraid he had overstepped his bounds with his message last night. It was something he felt he should not have said to someone he had just met.

He noticed Saya with a puzzled look on her face as Hirano held out a stack of papers for her to look at. He was wondering what that was about when he realized someone was calling his name. Looking around he saw one of the girls from his class standing at the door waving to him. "Komuro-san, you have a visitor," she called.

Walking over, he thanked her and stepped out to find Saeko standing in the hall.

Surprised she had come to his classroom, he bowed and said, "Ohayo, Sempai."

"Ohayo, Komuro-kun. I hope you are well this morning?"

"Yes, thank you, I hope you slept well," he replied realizing he had opened himself up to the message he had sent.

"Thank you, yes I did. My dreams _were_ sweet," she said with blush in her cheeks.

Takashi's eyes widened as she confirmed his message, and accepted it.

"I'm sorry to intrude so early in the morning, but I wanted you to know father said he would be more than happy to meet with you. Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked.

It was Friday and school would be out for the next two days. "I have no plans at this time, Sempai."

She nodded, "Father said if you were free, please come to the house around 2pm tomorrow. He will be wrapping up classes and we can all talk together."

"I would be happy to, Sempai. I look forward to seeing you then," Takashi said with a smile.

"I'll send you the address by email later," she said.

Suddenly, Saya burst through the door, "Komuro are you…oh! Sempai, I didn't know you were out here."

"Ohayo, Takagi-san, I hope you are doing well on your report this morning."

"My report? How did you find out about that?" Saya asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Komuro-kun mentioned it when we were having coffee yesterday. He said you were not too happy about the subject, but might have found a report partner that had good knowledge of it," Saeko said.

Saya blinked as she tried to process, 'having coffee yesterday' before shaking her head. "Yeah, he gave me eighteen pages to go over already, I was a bit surprised."

"Eighteen pages?" Takashi said as Saeko laughed.

"Well if that is a sign, I expect you will receive a good grade then, Takagi-san!" Saeko said. She looked at Takashi, "I need to go to my own class, Komuro-kun. I will contact you later with the information." He smiled and bowed as she bid them farewell, "Have a good day, Takagi-san."

Saya watched her go before turning on Takashi. "Spill it! What's going on between you two?"

Waving his hands in front of him he said, "Nothing, Takagi! She is just helping with the report Morita and I are doing on sports history. We picked kendo to do something different for once."

Saya growled as he headed back inside. She knew there was more to it than just a report, and she meant to find out how much more. As she went back in the class she didn't notice a figure, standing behind the end of the lockers, which had been listening to their conversation.

000

As they came back in, the classroom was buzzing with whispered conversations.

Takashi sighed as Saya murmured, "You should have known it was going to happen. Everybody is going to think you're dating now."

"Well we're not, and I wish people would mind their own business!" he told her as they stopped at her desk.

"Um, Takagi-sama? I have four more pages for you to review," Hirano said meekly as he looked up at her.

Saya blinked as Takashi chuckled. "See, Takagi; waiting till the last minute got you a great report partner! Oh, we have not been introduced. I'm Komuro Takashi," he said as he bowed.

Hirano got up and returned the bow. "Hirano Kohta, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Komuro-san."

"I better get to working on mine. See you later," Takashi said as the headed for his seat.

"He seems nice," Kohta said as Saya stared at him.

"Umm, Hirano, this makes twenty-two pages…" she started.

"Oh! I know and I'm sorry it's short, Takagi-sama. I'm up to Pearl Harbor and I should be able to get a lot more after this point," he told her.

Her left hand, holding the papers, shook a little as her left eye twitched.

000

Takashi was lying on the roof after eating lunch when his cell phone buzzed with a message. He found the address information Saeko promised when he checked. Thinking for a minute, he replied with, _'Thank you. How about coffee tonight?' _

He leaned back thinking about how much fun they had the other evening. The smile on her face, her musical laugh, and the way she covered her mouth trying not to be too loud. He was grinning when his cell buzzed again.

'_I'm sorry, busy tonight, see you tomorrow.' _

Takashi felt like he had been punched in the gut. It was Friday night and if she was busy that meant…she must have a date. Thinking back, Morita had said he didn't think she was dating anybody from their school, but didn't know if she might be from some other.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Takashi thought as he rolled back and forth on the roof, kicking the wall. _Of course a beautiful girl like her was going to have a boyfriend somewhere__,__ you baka! Might even be some one that goes to her father's dojo._

His phone buzzed again.

Opening it with a puzzled look on his face he found another message from her. _'Sorry, just realized you don't know.'_

Takashi's heart leaped into his throat. _She gonna tell me about him!_

He scrolled down to see the rest of the message. _'I teach a children's class at the dojo on Friday nights. I have to get home early__,__ and will not be done till 8 or so.' _

Takashi collapsed and then began laughing hysterically, just as someone cleared their throat nearby. "Umm, Komuro-san? Are you okay?"

Takashi looked over to find Hirano standing near, looking apprehensive.

Takashi sat up and chuckled, "Yeah I'm fine, Hirano-san. I just got a surprising email was all. What are you up to?"

Hirano rubbed the back of his neck and looked around sheepishly, "Uh, could I talk to you about something?"

_Ah this is going to be about Saya!_ Takashi thought. "Sure, we have a little bit before class starts back. Have a seat."

Hirano sat down in a lotus position and tried to talk. "I…umm…well the thing is…"

Takashi ducked his head trying not to laugh at the boy's uncomfortable behavior. "You like Takagi, don't you, Hirano-san?"

Hirano blanched white as the words sunk in. "Y…Yeah…I do…but please don't take offense…"

Now Takashi was puzzled, "Why would I take offence, Hirano-san?"

"Umm…aren't the two of you dating or something? I always see you together and she is always running after you."

"Me and Takagi? Oh no, no, no! You know, you're the second one lately to ask me that question. She is just my childhood friend. We have been in school and the same classes together ever since kindergarten. That would be like dating my sister! Plus you see how she treats me!"

Hirano shrugged, "She treats everyone like that!"

Takashi laughed, "Yeah true she does! That's just Takagi though. She has always been like that."

Kohta shrugged and stared over the fence.

"Soooo…Hirano-san…you going to ask her out?" Takashi asked with a smirk on his face.

Hirano jumped with a start and let out a little EEP! "What! No I could never do that! I was just going to ask her if she wanted to work on the report in the library this afternoon, and I didn't want you to misunderstand."

"Oh," Takashi said, puzzled again. "Why don't you ask her out if you like her?"

Hirano shook his head. "She would never go out with someone like me. I see her getting asked out and confessed to all the time and she always blows them off. I'm happy to be able to work on this report with her. I want to make sure we get a good grade though. I would hate to know I hurt her grade point average."

Takashi sighed, "Well you might be right, but you never know if you never try. If you get a good grade on this report, you might ask her then. Maybe she will be open to it because of that."

Hirano looked skeptical and shook his head as the tone rang over the intercom to call the start of afternoon classes.

"Thank you for talking to me anyway," he said as they got up to go inside.

"No problem," Takashi said. "Come to me anytime. I'll help if I can.

000

Later that afternoon, Saya came over to Takashi's desk looking grumpy. "I need to ask a favor. What are you doing later?"

"I guess I'm going to the library so I can watch over you, and keep Hirano from jumping your bones in his passion," Takashi said as he stretched.

Saya did a double take, "You're gonna _WHAT_?"

Takashi laughed, "I'm playing with you, Takagi. He came and asked me if I thought it would be okay to ask you to work in the library today. He had this idea in his head we were dating or something."

Saya stood open mouthed, staring at him.

"Calm down. He was just being polite and making sure I didn't misunderstand. I told him we were not dating and he could ask you out if he wanted to."

Saya's right eye started twitching, "You…did…what…?"

"Don't worry, he said he couldn't do that because he knew you would say no, and he was not good enough for you. He's just happy to help you get a good grade on this report. _You_ need to be happy you've got such a good partner with the knowledge he has."

Saya clenched her fists as she tried to think of a retort.

Looking up at her, Takashi asked, "What's so bad about him anyway? He seems like a nice guy and he really does want you to get a good grade on this project."

Saya frowned, "Ah, he's not a bad as I thought, but there is still something about him. For one thing he's too meek and wimpy."

"Not everybody is a tiger, Takagi. It just might be his way. Don't worry, I'll be there. I can use the time to write down questions I'm going to ask Busujima-sempai's father tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Saya asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I wanted to interview him for this report. He invited me over tomorrow for that. That's what sempai came by for this morning, to relay the message."

Saya snorted, "If you think that's the only reason she came by, you're dumber than I thought. Why don't you just admit you like her and want to go out with her."

She leaned in with a smirk on her face. "So, just what is so special about her anyway?"

Takashi shrugged, "I don't know. She's interesting and fun to talk to. You should try it sometimes, I bet you would like her too."

Saya pursed her lips and thought about what he said, as well as the way he said it. "I just might. Anyway, I'll take you home with the car later so you don't have to take the train."

Takashi nodded. He knew Saya came to school and went home every day by car with a driver. Her parents were powerful people and were cautious of their daughter's safety.

000

"So you're going to have what? Close to seventy pages?" Saya said as Hirano handed her fifteen more pages of handwritten copy.

"Eh, I think so, Takagi-sama. I'm going to gloss over some of the things like supply problems and concentrate on the effects losing battles started having on the war government," he said.

She was going through the work as fast as he could put it out. She was surprised how good it was and how little she felt she had to correct. She frowned though when she got to a certain place in the time line.

"Isn't this wrong?" she asked. "I thought this admiral said something about sleeping dragons."

Hirano leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "In the 1970 movie, _Tora! Tora! Tora!_, So Yamamura, playing the part of Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto, said, _'I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve.'_ The screenwriter claimed he found this in a 1943 letter from Yamamoto to the Admiralty. He has never been able to produce the letter and no one else has found it, so, it is not believed to be true. Now Yamamoto did say,_ 'I can run wild for six months…after that, I have no expectation of success.'_ Six months after Pearl Harbor was the battle of Midway which was the turning point of the war."

Saya smiled at him slightly. She knew it was his inner geek coming out, but he _was_ smart. She felt sure if she looked up the quote it would be just as he said.

She watched as a grin split across his face. "What?" she asked, her smile turning to a frown.

Hirano lost his grin as well and hung his head. "I'm sorry, Takagi-sama. I was just…happy…to see you smiling…"

She thought about what he said for a minute and glanced across the room where Takashi had his head down writing notes. "Well…it's okay, I didn't understand. I am impressed with your knowledge of this subject."

Hirano nodded and went back to writing.

000

An hour later, Saya looked at her cell phone and sighed. "We better stop here for the night. It's getting late and they're going to want to lock the building soon."

Hirano nodded as he stacked the papers he had been working on. "Do you want these now, Takagi-sama, so you can review them over the weekend?"

Saya shook her head, "No, I think we're doing so well, it can wait till Monday. We still have another week before it has to be turned in, and I think we're way ahead."

She got up and put her things in her book bag. "Have a good weekend, Hirano."

He smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am. Please have a good weekend yourself, Takagi-sama."

"Takashi! Let's go, the car is already here!" she called out as she started for the door.

"Okay!" Takashi called back as he grabbed up his bag. He pointed at Hirano and gave him a smile and a thumb up as he went out the door.

Hirano sat there for a minute thinking to himself. _She smiled at me! She thinks I'm doing a good job!_

000

2pm Saturday came, and found Takashi standing in front of the Busujima household. When he arrived at the address she had given him, he found a long white stucco wall about two meters tall with two gates in it. The first gate had a large hand carved wooden sign over it that proclaimed the Busujima Dojo. The second had a simple doorbell with the name Busujima over it. Takashi reached out and pushed the bell button here, since this was the one Saeko had told him to come too.

"Yes? Who is it?" he heard her singsong voice say.

"Komuro Takashi, Busujima-sempai."

"Come through the gate, Komuro-kun. I'll meet you at the door."

Opening the gate, he found a lovely entrance garden with a stone path leading to the front door of a nice sized house.

The door opened as he reached it, and he looked up to find beauty standing there.

Saeko was dressed in cargo shorts that came to her knees. She had on a t-shirt with a tank top over it, and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, like he had seen her do at the tournament. On her feet were white slippers with Happy Bunny on them.

He stood stunned for a moment.

Saeko looked at him with a slight grin on her face and asked, "It something wrong, Komuro-kun?"

Snapping out of his daze, he chuckled and bowed. "No sempai! I was just surprised by your dress. I had not seen you in anything but your school uniform or kendo gear and it just surprised me."

Looking down at herself she made a little duck face. "Is something wrong with what I have on, Komuro-kun?"

"Oh no…no…I think it suits you very well," Takashi said with a smile.

She beamed as she motioned him inside.

The inside of the house was a mix of western and Japanese traditional. The living area was an open plan with a large flat-screen TV and stereo at one end, and a low kotatsu style table in the middle. A kitchen was off to one side, separated from the living area by a breakfast bar. The entrance way led into the room and wide-open sliding shoji screen doors led out the back to a garden yard like at the entrance.

"This is very nice, Sempai! I like the mixture of styles," he said.

"Father has lot of western quirks; I guess you would call them. Look here," she walked over to a door and opened it for him to look in.

If he did not know better, he would have thought it was the office of any western businessman. Big cherry wood desk with a tall roll-around office chair, bookshelves lined the walls and a laptop computer sat on the desk.

She waved her hand back the other way towards the other end of the house and said, "But the bedrooms, bath and living area are mostly Japanese."

Smiling at him, she said, "Father said to bring you over to see the dojo when you arrived. So if you are ready, we can do that now."

He nodded and followed her back out the front to the building next door.

They stopped at the door and removed their shoes, but did not put on house slippers. He watched and followed her lead as she knelt down and bowed to the dojo shrine at one end of the room. It was a teak wood box with doors on it and a statue of Buddha. A pair of samurai swords hung on the wall over it. They looked very old to Takashi.

Turning around, they watched Kage working his way through some katas with a bokken that seemed to whistle as he swung it.

After three of four minutes, he finished up, finally stopping when he slid the bokken into his sash. Bowing to the shrine, he came over to the pair, and bowed to Takashi.

"Welcome to my dojo, Komuro-san," he politely greeted.

Takashi returned his bow, bowing a little lower, and replied, "Thank you for your invitation, Busujima-sensei. You do me honor which I cannot repay."

Kage laughed and slapped the floor in front of him. "So proper! I complement whoever raised you, Komuro-san. They did an excellent job!"

"Thank you, Sensei."

Kage looked to Saeko, "Daughter, I must go make a couple quick business calls. Please show Komuro-san around the dojo. Then you can come back to the house and we will talk the evening away."

They both bowed to the master of the dojo as he got up and walked out.

They sat where they had been, and Saeko pointed out the different features of the room and equipment. After thirty minutes of looking at how equipment was stored and cared for, they walked back over to the main house.

Kage was sitting at the table with a fresh pot of tea when they walked in. After settling in and sipping on a cup, they began to talk about kendo and the role it played in their lives.

000

Several hours later, Takashi had written down all he could think of about kendo, and what the Busujima's thought of it. Talk had then turned to everyday things like school and baseball.

"Baseball! I love baseball!" declared Kage. "How do you like baseball, Komuro-san?"

"Sensei there is only one thing I can say; go Dragons!" Takashi said with a laugh.

"Oh no!" cried Kage. His words were stern as could be, but his face gave away his ploy, "And here I thought you were a nice young man! Giants forever! Get outta my house you bum! And stay away from my daughter!

Saeko rolled on the floor laughing at the pair who were acting like a couple of kids. Catching her breath she got up and said, "I better start supper."

Takashi looked at his cell and said, "Oh! I guess I need to go then!"

"No, no, Komuro-san. Please stay for supper. We had planned on it anyway, had we not, daughter?" Kage asked.

Saeko nodded, "Yes father, but I forgot to tell Komuro-kun we expected him to stay. Please do, Komuro-kun."

He looked into her eyes and could not say no. "Yes, thank you for taking care of me, I will stay."

"Good!" she said. "We are having beef hot pot so it will not take long at all. Please excuse me while I get it ready." She got up and headed into the kitchen.

It was all Takashi could do to not watch her walk away. Kage raised his teacup to his face to hide his smirk at the look in the boy's eyes.

Saeko came out of the kitchen, "Please excuse me, I am out of soy sauce. I'll run to the store and get some."

Takashi looked up, "Can I do that for you, Busujima-sempai? I would feel like I am contributing if I did."

"No, Komuro-kun, it's only one block to the convenience store. I'll be back in less than ten minutes. You boys sit and talk baseball or something."

"Be careful daughter!" called Kage.

"Always father!" she replied as she went out the door.

As Takashi watched, he noticed she picked up the cloth bag her bokken stayed in and put it over her shoulder.

Kage watched him as Takashi thought about what he had seen. "Sensei, is it dangerous on the streets around here?" Takashi asked.

"You noticed she picked up her bokken, correct, Komuro-san?" Takashi nodded in reply. Kage sighed and continued, "No, it is not dangerous here, but several years ago she was attacked on her way home from school late one evening."

Takashi was shocked and he looked at Kage in surprise.

"She was not harmed, but that was because she had _it_ with her. The pervert waited till he thought her guard was down and then rushed in on her. He shoved her against a wall and was about to molest her when she struck. What the pervert didn't know was she was waiting on him. She wanted to make sure of his intentions before she reacted. She broke several bones including his shoulder blade."

He shifted in his seat and frowned, "Police were not too happy, but put it down to a 14-year-old girl losing control during an attack, and the matter was dropped as far as they were concerned."

Takashi gaped at Kage.

Looking up at Takashi he said, "Please don't tell her I said anything. She will tell you if she feels like it. I would not have, except you deserved an answer to your question."

"I understand, Sensei. I will not speak of it unless she brings it up."

Looking thoughtful, Kage pursed his lips. "If I may ask a personal question, Komuro-san…how do you feel about my daughter?"

Takashi thought about it before he spoke. "I have only known her for a week, but I want you to know I do admire her and enjoy her company. But…I just got out of a long-term relationship where I had been promised marriage. Even her parents thought we would end up together but suddenly she dumped me for my best friend."

Kage winced when he heard this.

"I don't want to rush into anything. I don't want to mistake a rebound for true feelings and hurt someone. Especially not your daughter. I admire her, but I want to take things slow and make sure of my feelings before I make a fool of myself."

Kage smiled and nodded, "Again, I will say I am proud to know you, young man. That is a very mature outlook."

The door opened and Saeko stepped back inside. As she started across the room Takashi chuckled. She stopped, looking him with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Sempai, I just find your bunny slippers amusing!" he said.

Kage laughed as she looked down on her Happy Bunnies. "I think they are creepy," Kage said. "Their eyes follow me around the room!"

"Like you can talk, father!" Saeko said with a laugh.

Kage looked at Takashi and exclaimed, "I prefer bear feet myself!" He leaned back and waved one leg in the air. For the first time, Takashi realized Kage had on a pair of slippers that looked like bear paws, claws and all.

Takashi had to lay on the floor gasping for breath; he had laughed so hard after seeing the stoic kendo master in that pair of slippers.

000

Later that evening, Kage looked up. "I should go to bed. I'm going out to visit friends tomorrow."

"I should go myself then," Takashi said as he started to get up.

Kage waved him down, "No, no Komuro-san, stay a while longer. You young ones can talk about young things with this old goat out of the way."

Takashi glanced at Saeko and by the look on her face he knew she would have liked for him to stay.

He bowed to Kage, "Thank you for your time and knowledge, Sensei. You have been a great help to me."

Kage nodded in return, "You are welcome, Komuro-san. Please come again. Maybe we can get together and watch baseball!"

Takashi nodded to the older man, "I would enjoy that, Sensei."

Smiling Kage said, "Goodnight, daughter."

"Goodnight father," she replied.

Takashi smiled as he watched the man shuffle off in his 'bear' feet. Turning back to her, he found Saeko watching him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You look happy, Komuro-kun," she said.

He nodded, "I really like your father. He's funny, and a joy to be around."

"I'm glad you feel that way," she said quietly.

"I also want to say again how much I enjoyed supper. You are a very good cook, Sempai."

"I enjoy it," Saeko said. "It pleases me to create something that others will enjoy."

Takashi took a sip of his tea before clearing his throat, "Ah sempai, may I ask if you are busy tomorrow?"

Saeko smiled slightly, "I have no plans other than doing a little house work around here."

"Would you consider going out with me tomorrow? We could go see a movie or something."

Saeko blushed before nodding, "I would like that very much, Komuro-kun."

000

Monday came, and Takashi was very happy. Their date had gone great and they had promised to do it again soon. Takashi was thrilled to find Saeko enjoyed action flicks like he did, but promised they would go to a romantic movie next time.

He was on the stairwell, stretching in the sun when the door opened and Saeko walked out. He turned to her, a smile on his face, till he saw her frown. A chill went up his spine as she walked over to him.

"Sempai? What's wrong?" dread creeping into his voice.

She sighed, "Komuro-kun, we were seen on our date yesterday. Two girls in my class saw us coming out of the movies and now we are the talk of the school."

Takashi thought about this for a minute. Personally he could care less what anybody said or thought about him, but he knew this could affect Saeko. Looking her in the eyes he asked, "How do you feel about this?"

She crossed her arms in front of her, "I'm not sure. I've been the object of talk before but always because of clubs or tournaments. This is the first time it has been…personal."

"That's what I'm talking about," he said. "I've been talked about plenty before, and it doesn't bother me. Well, it does, but I just don't give a damn. What I am worried about is how it's going to affect you."

Saeko shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really care either."

"Then what I need to know is how you're going to respond. However you do, I will do the same and it should blow over in a week or so."

"I'm not going to lie, so I would have to say we are friends, and we did go to the movies together," she said.

"And if someone asks you if you're my girlfriend?"

She cast her eyes downward and to the side. "That's where I don't know what to say, Komuro-kun. I'm not sure what we are to each other."

Takashi stepped closer to her. He sighed before he started talking, "I want to talk to you about that, but not here and not now. I've got some things to say and to tell you, but…"

BAM! The door slammed open and a pink-haired demon with a mad on stormed out. Saeko spun around and backed up into Takashi's chest as she reached for her bokken.

"TAKASHI!" Saya yelled. She pulled up short as she saw who was standing with him. "Ah! Sempai! Good…I'm glad you're here, keeps me from having to hunt you down, I need to speak to you also!"

"What's the problem, Takagi, as if I didn't know," Takashi said.

"I want to know why sempai and I are supposed to be having a showdown at high noon in the courtyard over your sorry butt!"

Saeko face palmed herself as Takashi roared with laughter. Saya came closer and snarled, "I fail to see what's so damn funny, baka!"

Saeko turned and leaned on the rail, putting her forehead on her arms. "I'm sorry, Takagi-san; this is my fault."

"How is this your fault, Sempai? I would expect something like this from this baka, but you?"

Saeko stood up and turned to her, "Komuro-kun and I went on a movie date yesterday and were seen by some girls in my class. Now all sorts of rumors are flying around, and somehow, you have gotten caught up in it."

Looking to Takashi, Saya said, "Does this have something to…wait…" She spun back to Saeko. "You said you went on a DATE? A real date? Not some flimsy excuse about a report so he could see you?"

This time it was Takashi's turn to face palm himself as Saeko covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Saya grabbed Saeko's sleeve and began to shake it. "Tell me! Tell me everything! I want to know the scoop!"

That was it. Saeko broke down and cackled with laughter as Saya bounced up and down in front of her.

Glancing at Takashi, Saeko sighed, "Ok, ok I'll tell you about…"

"No, no. Not here! This is girl talk and that baka needs to be out of earshot. Let me see…oh I know! Shopping! Let's go shopping today after school!"

Saeko blinked, surprised by this turn of events. "Umm, yes I'm free and could go…I guess."

"Just give in now. She's not going to calm down till you do," Takashi said.

"What time do you get through with kendo practice, Sempai?" Saya asked.

"4pm," Saeko replied.

"Ok, let's meet at the fountain at 4. We can take the car to the shopping district and then I'll take you home afterwards. Oh boy this will be good. The two rivals go shopping! That will stir the gossipmongers up! See you at 4!" Saya said as she took off inside.

"She's like a pink whirlwind isn't she?" Saeko said as Takashi nodded.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked as he turned to her.

She nodded slightly, a small smile on her face, as she looked down. He reached out and touched her elbow. "Don't worry, we'll talk soon. I have plenty I want to say to you."

For the first time, she reached out and took his hand in hers. She squeezed it slightly before letting go and heading back into the school.

000

"So that's how we ended up at the movies," Saeko said as she and Saya sipped tea in a shop in the shopping district.

"Well sounds like your dad likes him," Saya said as she cut a piece of the cake in front of her.

Saeko smiled, "Komuro-kun seems to like him too. They were getting along like a couple of kids."

"That's good. I'd never tell him, but he needs something good to happen. It's been a long, rough few weeks," Saya sighed.

Thinking for a minute Saeko looked up. "Takagi-san, I don't really know what happened to him so could you…"

Saya shook her head, "I'm sorry, no. That is for him to tell. I'm sure you know it was a breakup, but as far as the details…that's for him to say. In my opinion, he was done wrong and that's all I'll say right now. If he talks to you about it, we can talk further."

Saeko nodded, "So Takagi-san…how do you feel about him?"

Saya watched Saeko for a moment before responding. "If you're asking what I think you're asking, I don't. Not in the way everyone wants to think. We've known each other almost all our lives, and I think of him more like a stupid brother than anything else. He does matter to me, but not romantically. Does that answer your question, Sempai?"

Saeko nodded. "Umm, Takagi-san, I know you are a believer in being proper and in good form, but away from the school could you call me Saeko? I would appreciate it."

Saya smiled slightly and nodded, "Only if you will call me Saya."

Saeko nodded and smiled. "So…Saya-san, _do_ you have somebody you like?"

Saya shook her head. "No, not really. You know who my parents are, so I get confessed to all the time by these 'I want to marry a rich girl' and the 'I want to climb the social ladder' baka's. I act the way I do to keep all but the most determined out of the picture."

"What about this Hirano-san?" Saeko asked. "Komuro-kun said he was doing such a good job helping you with the history report."

Saya frowned, "He's not near as bad as I thought, but he's still an otkau and a wimp. He really is smart, but, I just don't know."

Saeko nodded, thinking about how Takashi had told her Hirano confessed to him that he did like Saya, but felt he was not worthy of her. "Well maybe something will happen. I never thought after seeing the two of you arguing on the stairwell that I would end up going out with Komuro-kun."

Saya thought about Hirano's almost puppy dog look when he talked to her and…just couldn't see it.

"So…Saeko-san, when are the two of you going to start using each other's first names?" She asked as she put a piece of cake in her mouth.

* * *

A/N: Be sure to tag Story Alert to keep up with new chapters! Please leave a review **and as always, have a nice day**. (Can anyone tell me what that is from? JM & Marshal are not allowed to answer!) ROFLOL!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

It was the next Sunday before Takashi and Saeko could get together again. Between schoolwork, classes at her father's dojo and now Saya, they just never could find a moment free.

Finally, Saeko sent him an email on Friday. '_You know __I teach a class tonight__,__ and I have an away tournament tomorrow. Would you like to come over on Sunday? Father will be out visiting so it would be just us.'_

Takashi was relieved. It had been a stressful week, and not getting to talk to her had made it worse. The rumors were still flying. Saeko and Saya running off shopping together had simply added fuel, like Saya thought it would.

He responded he was free, and she told him to be there at 11am; she would fix lunch.

Takashi almost didn't sleep Saturday night in anticipation of Sunday. He arrived about ten minutes early and hung around at the corner store before finally completing the journey.

He reached the gate and was surprised to find her standing there, waiting. They stood smiling for a minute before she led him to the house.

She settled him at the table and excused herself into the kitchen. "Would you prefer tea or soda to drink?" she asked.

"Soda will be fine," he replied.

He was surprised a moment later when she arrived carrying a tray with canned sodas and two bento boxes. She opened one and placed it before him with a small bow. "Please enjoy," she said.

Takashi broke into a grin as he examined the lunch. Rice, tako sausage, tamago tomodachi, nikumaki and naruto rolls were just some of the items looking up at him.

Putting his hands together and bowing his head slightly to her, he said, "Itadakimasu!" before taking the first bite. As he savored it, he noticed in the corner of the rice a small heart made from nori. Glancing over to her, he saw her blush as she noticed what he was looking at.

"So how is shopping with Takagi going?" he asked between mouthfuls.

Saeko laughed, "Once you get past that bossy front she puts on, she is very nice and fun to be with."

"I'm glad you're getting along," he said. "She has never really had any 'girlfriends' to do stuff with. She has always had to deal with social climbers and the like. I know that's one reason she acts the way she does."

Takashi looked down to find his food gone except for the little nori heart. Taking it in his chopsticks he placed it to his lips before putting it in his mouth. He didn't look at her but he could feel Saeko blushing across the table.

"Gochisousama deshita!" he said and bowed to her.

"I hope you enjoyed it," she said.

"It was wonderful, Sempai. You are an excellent cook."

Nodding, she gathered everything and took it to the kitchen. On returning, she sat down to his right with the corner of the table between them. They talked about small things for a bit, but slowly the conversion tapered off till they found themselves just sitting.

_This is getting uncomfortable__,_ Takashi thought. _I've got to say something._

Clearing his throat he started, "Sempai I…well…" He sighed and tried again, "Sempai, I hope you understand I have feelings for you. In the short period of time we have known each other, I have come to admire you greatly. I would like to keep seeing you on a regular basis, but there are some things you need to know."

Taking a sip of soda before looking over at her, he asked, "Do you know Miyamoto Rei, Sempai?"

Saeko thought a moment, "Second year, sojutsu club and your former girlfriend correct?"

He nodded, "She was for quite a few years. We were sworn to each other to marry. I fully believed it and so did her parents. Then one day I saw her on the street with my best friend, Igo Hisashi." He hung his head and sighed. "It was very apparent they were on a date and quite…close."

Saeko closed her eyes as she felt his pain. Seeing that of the person he was promised to must have been devastating. "What did you do?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well at first, I denied it. They saw me and slipped away, so I didn't see her till the next day at school. That's when she called me out and dumped me. She said I didn't pay enough attention to her and he did. The way she put it, I was to blame for everything, and…she may have been right. I'm just not sure. It's been…painful."

Saeko allowed him to gather his thoughts.

"That brings us to now," he said. "I have developed feelings for you, but I am afraid."

Her eyes narrowed as she asked, "Afraid of what, Komuro-kun? That I would not respond favorably to you?"

He shook his head no, "No, afraid that what I have been feeling is a rebound and my feelings are false."

Now Saeko understood. She thought about this for a few minutes as he sipped his drink. "Komuro-kun, do you enjoy being with me?"

He smiled at her. She could see the affection in his eyes. "Yes I do. Regardless of anything else, I really do enjoy talking to you and spending time with you. Last Sunday was a joy, but I'm still worried I might hurt you."

She understood what he meant. If they really became a couple, and then he decided it was nothing more than a rebound crush, he could really hurt her feelings and there might be bad blood between them. She didn't want that either.

"This is all new to me, Komuro-kun. I…I have never been in a relationship before. I have developed feelings for you also and I would like to give this a try. We can take it slow and if we feel it is not working…well we tried. What do you think?"

He hung his head, and quietly said, "I would really like that, Sempai."

She reached out and took his hand in hers. He could feel callouses where her bokken rubbed on her hand, but the rest was soft and smooth. "One requirement though is you must call me, Saeko."

"Then I must insist you call me Takashi…Saeko-chan," he replied.

They sat like that for a few minutes, just holding hands. After a few moments, Takashi developed a puzzled look on his face and said, "So…you've _never_ had a boyfriend?"

000

Kage returned later to find the couple sitting next to each other, talking about how Saeko's competition went the day before.

"Konnichiwa, Busujima-sama," Takashi said as the older man came into the living area.

"Konnichiwa, Komuro-san," Kage replied as he sat down with them. "Could I trouble you for some tea, daughter?"

"Certainly Father, I was just about to ask Takashi-kun if he would like some."

_Takashi__-kun?_ Kage thought, _H__mm it seems there has been some advancement today._

He and Takashi made small talk as Saeko prepared the tea. When she returned and presented them with their cups, Takashi said, "Thank you, Saeko-chan." To which Kage's right eyebrow climbed his forehead.

Kage asked some question to which Takashi started to reply with, "Yes Busujima-sama, I think…"

He frowned with his most ferocious face, "I'm disappointed in you, Komuro-san! I thought better of you than that! That is the most inappropriate way to address me!"

Takashi and Saeko looked at Kage in shock as he swelled his chest out. "If you are going to be hanging around my house you must call me Oji-san!" He quickly picked up his tea cup to hide the amusement on his face.

Takashi almost passed out as Saeko cried, "Father!"

He roared with laughter and reached over to pat the boy on the shoulder as Takashi's forehead hit the table, while saying, "Yes Oji-san…"

Kage sighed with a smile on his face as he leaned forward with his arms on the table. "I assume with the way the two of you are speaking with each other, there has been a decision made?"

They both blushed and Takashi reached out to take Saeko's hand in his.

Looking at the older man he said, "We have decided to give dating a try, Oji-san. We enjoy spending time together and would like to see where it goes."

"I have requirements," Kage said as the teens glanced at each other. Takashi nodded that he was listening.

"You are required to watch baseball with me at least once a month during the season."

They both laughed as Kage chuckled. _This is going to be fun!_ Kage thought.

000

The reports had been turned in at the end of the next week and graded. Takashi and Morita got an 82, spelling and grammar had hurt them, and then there were Saya and Hirano.

They blew it out of the water with a 100.

The teacher's eyes bulged when they dropped a one hundred and ten page report on his desk. It took him three days to read and grade it.

Everyone was surprised when Saya thanked Hirano for his hard work, in the classroom…in front of everyone.

He meekly thanked her and sat down. A while later, he passed her a note, asking if she could meet him on Takashi's stairwell.

Takashi thought she was going to blow a gasket. She came to him ranting that it was his fault though Takashi couldn't see how. She was adamant he be there, so he positioned himself out of sight, on the landing above his normal spot.

Takashi and Saya were both surprised how Hirano handled it. After looking over the rail for a minute, Hirano turned to her. "I would like to thank you again for your kind words, Takagi-sama. I am proud to have been of service to you." He stopped and blinked for a moment before continuing. "I won't make some big love confession to you, because I know you don't like that. I would like to ask if you would permit me to take you to a movie and maybe tea."

Saya blinked at the simple act. She thought about it, she _really _thought about doing it, but she said no.

"I want you to understand, Hirano, I don't dislike you. I am in fact impressed with the work you did and your knowledge. I thank you for asking me, but I have to say no. Please don't take offense at that."

Takashi almost fell off the stairs. He had never heard Saya speak to anyone that way before.

Hirano nodded and smiled as he headed for the door.

As Hirano almost vanished behind the door, Saya surprised Takashi again. "Are you alright with that, Hirano?" she asked

He stopped and looked back at her. "A question unasked is a question unanswered, Takagi-sama. To be truthful, I am relieved. Not that you turned me down, but that I did it at all. I think you know enough about me now, to know how shy I am, so to be able to do this was major for me. I wish you had said yes, but I'm satisfied with the fact that I tried. Thank you for responding to me kindly. See you in class."

He nodded once more and went inside with a smile on his face.

Takashi came down and stood beside Saya who was looking over the courtyard.

"You and he handled that well, Takagi." he said.

"Yeah well," she said. "Why do I feel so bad about it?"

"Maybe because you should have said yes," Takashi replied.

She looked thoughtful, shook her head and walked inside.

000

A month passed and things were running smoothly.

Takashi and Saeko met a couple of times a week for coffee, sometimes with Saya, sometimes alone. Saya and Saeko had become fast friends and enjoyed each other's company. Saya said Saeko had a 'big sister' complex and Saeko said Saya was 'bossy'; they understood each other perfectly.

Takashi now spent most Saturdays and Sundays with Saeko, and her father when he was around. Kage was good about giving them time together. He remembered how it was, and wanted to make sure they had a chance to grow together.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Saya was running a little late to meet the couple at their favorite coffee shop. She stopped at the corner, down the hill from the school, with the crossing light red against her. Other students, heading home or to their trains, gathered around her to wait for the light also. She saw Takashi and Saeko across the street waiting, and waved to them as the light turned green for her, and she stepped out to cross.

Suddenly there was a scream of tires, and Saya turned her head to the right, to see a car sliding through the intersection towards her. It was already so close she could see the terror in the driver's eyes as he fruitlessly tried to stop.

Something hit her from behind.

She cried out in pain when the flesh on her knees and arms tore as she hit the pavement. She heard Takashi scream, "SAYA!" as the car slid by her. She came to a stop on her back looking up at the driver.

Seconds later, Saeko was by her side and asking if she was hurting anywhere.

"Ahhhh, my legs and arms are burning!" Saya cried.

"Don't move! You might have broken something. Takashi is calling the police, stay still till they get here." The older girl said. Saeko then noticed the driver starting to get out of the car. "Don't move!" she ordered. "Make sure the car is stopped and wait where you are till the police arrive."

The driver was in too much shock to dispute the teen. He gripped the steering wheel and lay his head on it while repeating, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't see the light change!"

Saeko looked over where Takashi was kneeing over a figure on the ground. He had his cell to his ear and she could hear him talking to 110. "Yes at the corner of Fujimi and 10th! Two people down, one hit by a car and bleeding badly! Komuro Takashi. Yes I'll be here waiting, please hurry!"

Looking over to Saeko he called, "Police and ambulance are on the way."

He heard a siren warbling as a black Humvee roared up the street, blue and red lights flashed behind the grill. It stopped next to the curb across the street and two people jumped out, a man and a woman. The man ran to Takashi while the woman headed to Saeko and Saya.

Takashi was puzzled by the military style of dress but as the man knelt down beside him he said, "Officer Tajima. You have not tried to move him have you?"

"No," Takashi replied. "All I have done is checked his pulse at his neck. It feels weak, but I've only done it in health class."

Tajima nodded as he felt the boy's neck. "Yeah, good call, it is weak." He reached up and keyed the radio microphone on his shoulder. "Dispatch, Dahlia Two here, how much longer on that ambulance, over?"

"_Three minutes max, over__,__"_ the radio replied.

"Roger, out," The man said as he leaned in close to look at the injuries. "Unconscious, got a head wound but I don't know how bad."

"There is so much blood though," Takashi said.

Tajima shook his head, "Head wounds bleed a lot, so it might not be too bad. That leg is another matter."

Takashi looked over to where the right leg was twisted backwardsbelow the knee and a pool of blood was forming under it also.

"What happened?" Tajima asked as he looked up at Takashi.

"Crossing light had just turned green, and Takagi, the girl, stepped out to cross. The car was racing down the street, ran the light and was sliding towards her. He jumped off the curb and knocked her out of the way but got hit himself."

Tajima nodded, "Same uniform, do you know him?"

"Hirano Kohta, he's a friend of mine."

000

Saeko watched as the black Humvee roared up and stopped. A man and woman jumped out, and the woman ran to them as the man ran to Takashi.

"Sergeant Minami, prefecture police," the woman said as she knelt down. Looking Saya over she asked, "Hey young lady, do you hurt anywhere other than your arms and legs?"

"No," Saya said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Okay I want you to try to move your arms…yeah that's good, now your legs…I don't think any bones are broken. Let's help you up out of the street and into some shade. I'll take her right, you take her left," she told Saeko who nodded.

As they lifted her to a standing position, Saya finally realized Takashi was kneeling by someone, who was lying on the pavement in front of the car.

"Saeko? Who is that? Why…why are they lying there?" she asked.

"I don't know who it is, Saya," Saeko lied.

Then Saya saw the pair of broken glasses on the ground near the pool of blood. "Those…those are Hirano's glasses aren't they? Saeko why are they…SAEKO! IS THAT HIRANO!"

"I don't know, Saya! I didn't see him!" she told her as she fought to keep Saya from pulling away from her.

"Hey girl, listen to me!" the police office shouted as she turned Saya toward her. "You freaking out is not going to help whoever that is! I need you to stay calm and pay attention only to me! Do you understand?"

No one but her mother had ever talked to Saya like that before. It shocked her into silence as the officer and Saeko led her to the other side of the Humvee, and had her sit down in the shade.

The ambulance arrived and the EMT's began to work on Hirano. A second ambulance showed up and that crew came to Saya. After examining her, they decided she was just scratched up, but needed to go to the hospital to get treated. They put her on a stretcher and were loading her when she saw the first EMT's loading Hirano.

"Takashi!" she called out. "Where are they taking him?"

Takashi asked the EMT before running over to her. "Same place you're going, Saya; District hospital. Give me your cell phone. I'll call your parents on the way. The medics said I could go with him. Saeko, will you go with Saya?"

After glancing at the ETM's who nodded 'yes' she said, "Hai!"

"Don't worry, Saya! It's going to be alright!" he said as he starting climbing in the ambulance.

Right before the ambulance doors shut, the female officer leaned in and said to him. "You and the other girl don't leave the hospital till I get there to talk to you."

"Yes, ma'am!" Takashi replied as the doors closed and they raced away.

000

About an hour later, Takashi and Saeko were seated in the hospital hallway, when Saya's parents came around the corner.

They came down the corridor like a tsunami. Doctors, nurses and others flowed out of the way without being asked once.

Takashi and Saeko stood and bowed as Takagi Soichiro and his wife, Yuriko, stopped before them. Two bodyguards stood back being watchful.

"Konnichiwa, Takagi-sama," Takashi said. "I'm sorry to be seeing you under these circumstances."

"Konnichiwa, Komuro-san, and this is…?" Don Takagi said as he glanced at Saeko.

"Please allow me to present, Busujima Saeko, Takagi-sama."

Saeko bowed again, "At your service, Takagi-sama."

Soichiro glanced at his wife and nodded, "Busujima-sensei's daughter. We are pleased to meet you. Where is my daughter, Komuro-kun?"

Takashi motioned across the hall. "In this room, Takagi-sama."

Yuriko said, "I'll go check on her." She lightly touched Takashi on the shoulder as she went by.

"And the young man?" Soichiro asked.

"In the next room. The doctors are still with him," Takashi said.

They looked up as the doctor came out of Hirano's room and walked over to them.

"How is the boy, doctor?" Soichiro asked.

"Stable for the moment. Are you his father? We need permission to work on him further."

Soichiro frowned, "No. Komuro-kun, do you have any idea how to get in touch with his parents?'

Takashi shook his head no as Saeko spoke up, "Let me ask Saya-chan. She might have an idea." Excusing herself, she stepped into the room Saya was in. Back within a minute she addressed the group, "She thinks they are out of the country on business. She suggested looking for his cell phone."

"Ah good idea! Doctor?" Soichiro said.

The doctor turned to a nurse standing nearby and she went back into Hirano's room. Coming out a minute later she handed a cell to the doctor.

Takashi held out his hand. "If you don't mind, Sensei, I'm familiar with this model."

The doctor nodded and handed it over. It only took Takashi a second to come up with a number for Hirano's father.

"Let me handle this," Soichiro said as Takashi handed him the cell.

He stepped away and after waiting for the connection, began to talk. After speaking a few minutes he turned to the doctor.

"Will verbal permission work for you, doctor?" he asked.

The doctor answered 'yes', and walked over to take the phone. He explained what they were going to do to Hirano, and after nodding several times, handed the phone back to Soichiro.

As he headed down the hall, Takashi asked, "Sensei, what are you going…"

The doctor waved him off, "Later please! I want to get to work as quickly as possible," and disappeared into Hirano's room. A minute later, they came out with Hirano on the gurney and headed down the hall to an operating room.

Soichiro stepped back close to the others, still holding the phone to his ear. "…Do not worry, Hirano-san, I will handle everything. His schoolmates are here and we will keep you up to date on his condition. Please tell his mother he is in the best of hands…I will speak to you when you are next in country…goodbye."

Closing the phone, he held it out to Takashi. "Keep this for now, Komuro-san. We will decide what to do with it later."

"How did Hirano's father take it, Takagi-sama?" Takashi asked.

"He was concerned of course, but handled it well. I assured him I would oversee his treatment and recovery. Now, I better go in and see Saya, excuse me."

000

Saya was sitting with her arms on a support that was lying across the hospital bed. The doctor and nurse had spread antibiotic cream over the spots where her skin had been torn off. They had left the wounds to breathe for a while and would be back later to bandage them.

The door opened and Yuriko came in.

"Mama…" Saya whimpered as her mother came to her and hugged her as carefully as she could.

"Saya-chan…what happened, dear?" she asked.

"I was waiting for the light to change so I could cross," she said through her sniffles. "It turned green and I stepped out, but a car ran through the intersection. I froze…I couldn't move…just looked at the car coming at me. Then something hit me from behind and I fell to the pavement. I heard Takashi call my name, and then Saeko-san was beside me. It's a little blurry after that, until the police woman had me get up. Then…then I saw there was someone on the ground in front of the car…and there was all this blood…and his glasses were lying there broken…" She choked and the tears poured again.

Her mother rubbed her back as she tried to console her.

Saeko slipped in the door and came over to the bed. "Saya-chan, do you have any idea on how to get in touch with Hirano's parents?"

Saya thought about it for a minute and then shook her head. "I think he said something about them being out of the country but I…" She grimaced at her own selfishness, "…wasn't really listening."

Saeko sighed, "The doctors need to talk to them about treatment and none of us know how to contact them."

"The school should know how…" Saya's head came up, "Wait a minute! Cell phone! I know he has one, he should have his parent's numbers in it!"

Saeko smiled, "That's our genius! I'll get them to look for his cell phone!" Without another thought, she headed out the door.

They sat quietly for a bit, and then Yuriko asked, "Saya-chan? What does this young man mean to you? Is he someone special to you?"

Saya shook her head, "No mama, he is just the guy I did that history report with. He's nice enough when you get to know him, but nothing special. He did ask me out on a date, but I told him no like I do everyone else."

"Why did you do that, Saya-chan?" her mother asked. "How are you ever going to get to know a nice boy if you don't mingle with them?" her mother asked.

Saya shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I just don't find any of them interesting or they're social climbers. I actually thought about going out with him, but didn't. Takashi said I should have given him a chance."

Saya hung her head a moment.

"Mama? You and papa met one night and got married the next day. How did you know he was the one for you?"

Yuriko smiled, "He was speaking with so much authority at that party. We really started talking in a debate about economics, and ended up talking to each other all night. Somewhere along the way we…realized we were meant for each other. By noon the next day we had signed the marriage papers. There have been disagreements, naturally, but we care very deeply for each other. I can't imagine being married to anyone else."

She paused to gather her breath.

She sighed, "Your father and I have always tried to let you walk your own path, Saya-chan, but it does worry us you don't have many friends. At one time we even hoped you and Komuro-san would get together, but then he got committed to the Miyamoto girl."

Saya shook her head, "I crushed on him a little, but I have always just seen him like a brother. I'm glad he has found Saeko-chan now though. She is good for him and I like her too."

The door opened and Soichiro came in. "How do you feel, daughter?" he asked as he patted her head.

"I'm going to be alright, papa. I'm just skinned up and the doctor said it should heal with no scars."

She looked up to him with worry in her eyes, "I want to know about Hirano though. Is he going to be alright? How bad is he hurt?"

Soichiro sighed, "We got a hold of his parents. That was very smart of you by the way, thinking of the cell phone. His father is in Amsterdam, and his mother is in Paris. They told the doctor I had permission to handle his treatments so we are past that problem."

"But papa, what about _him_! There was so much blood and he was unconscious."

"He has a scalp wound, which bleeds a lot, so the doctor is not too worried about that. He does have a concussion, but they don't think it's too bad. His leg is the main thing they are worried about. It was a compound fracture which means the broken bones came through the skin. This will take a long time to heal, and might affect how he walks in the future. They will not know more until they get out of surgery."

Saya hung her head, "I don't understand. I don't understand why he would do something like this."

Her father thought for a minute and said, "Some men do what they think is right for the situation at the time, Saya. He saw you in danger and acted. Why? We will have to wait until we can speak to him to find out. I for one am glad he did. He is a husky young man and took the hit well. I am afraid to think what would have happened if you had been the one that got hit."

There was a knock at the door and the police woman came in. She bowed and introduced herself to the Takagi's, "Sergeant Minami Rika; prefecture police. I need to speak with your daughter about what happened."

Soichiro's eyes narrowed, "What is SAT's concern in this, Sergeant?"

Rika smiled, "Oh my partner and I just happened to be a block away so we took the call. We're still police officers even though we're in SAT, Don Takagi. I could have handed the case off, but I believe in finishing what I started."

This answer seemed to satisfy Soichiro. "Very well, my wife and I will step out and let you talk. We'll bring you some tea, Saya-chan."

Rika stood near the bed after the Takagi's left. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm going to hurt like hell tomorrow, but I'll live," Saya said.

"I've already got the story from your friends outside, but I just want to hear your point of view to cover all bases."

Saya nodded and told Rika what had happened.

When she was through, Rika nodded, "Pretty much what everyone else here and at the scene said. So you know the driver has been arrested for negligence, ticketed for speeding, failure to yield and failure to control his vehicle."

Saya nodded, though she didn't seem to pay much attention to what the woman just said.

Rika started toward the door, "Well I hope you get to feeling better if we don't see each other again. I'm going to go check on your boyfriend now."

"He's…he's not my boyfriend, just a guy that's in class with me," Saya said.

Rika stopped and looked back at her. "Really? Not your boyfriend huh? He almost gave his life for you, Takagi-san…if I was you, I might take a closer look at that and think about it." She smiled as she walked out the door.

Saya stared at the door blinking.

* * *

A/N: We are going to focus on my favorite couple for a little bit. Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or it's characters.

* * *

It was over three hours later before the doctor, returned to the waiting group, still in his surgical scrubs.

"I think everything is going to be alright," he said with a smile. "The bone breaks were clean and we were able to fit them back together well. We put four pins and some other hardware in, and stitched him back up with no problems. We have him in a medically induced coma and I want to keep him that way for a couple of days to give the leg a chance to start healing. He does have a concussion, but it is a mild one, and he would be awake now if we let him. The scalp wound looked a lot worse than it was and he will have a nice scar but it will be under his hair line."

Looking at the Takagis, he said, "As far as your daughter goes, she can go home. I would like to see her in two days to change bandages though."

They were all relieved to hear the news about Hirano. After thanking the doctor they went into the room Saya was in and told her the news.

"I want to see him before we leave," was all she said.

Saeko and Yuriko went with Saya, and stood back while she walked up close to Kohta's bed. She just stood looking at him for a while. His head was wrapped in white bandages and someone had put a bandana cap on him. She smiled at the fact it was a pirate flag. She realized they had shaved his head to stich him up so his long hair was gone. She looked at the machines keeping up with his heart rate and other vital signs, before she reached out, and took his hand in hers, and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you…" she whispered before turning away. She stopped with a puzzled look on her face as she swore the heart rate jumped just a _little_ bit.

Convincing herself she was imagining things she joined Saeko and her mother at the door.

000

Since it was getting late, the Takagis took Saeko and Takashi home in their limo. They pulled up at Saeko's house and she got out with Takashi and walked to the gate. They said their goodbyes and he squeezed her hand. As he went to turn away she reached out and pulled him to her.

"Please…just hold me…for a second," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on the side of hers. They stood like that for a minute, hugging each other, before she nodded and stepped back. "I'll see you in the morning," she said as she went inside.

He walked back to the limo and after he got inside, he noticed Saya watching him. He blushed as she raised her hand to her mouth and let out a loud, "SNERK!"

This caused her mother and father to chuckle which caused Takashi to blush even more.

000

The next couple of days passed quickly.

Kohta felt like he was crawling out of warm, sticky mud as he tried to open his eyes. When he finally got them open, he found a smiling man in a white coat looking down at him.

"Can you hear me, young man? You have been unconscious for several days. Your eyes are sticky from the anesthesia. Let the nurse clean them for you."

_Nurse?_ Kohta thought, _why is there a nurse?_

A woman in a white nurse's outfit leaned over and smiled as she washed his eyes with something. They did feel better when she was through and he was beginning to focus better.

Looking back at the man he said, "…croak…"

The man smiled, "Let's get you a sip of water. Take it slow and wash your mouth a little before you try to talk again."

The nurse put a straw in his mouth and told him to sip. With his mind getting clearer every second he did as he was told. Then croaked out, "…where…?"

The man nodded, "You are at District hospital. You were in an accident, do you remember that?"

Kohta's eyes narrowed, accident…something about an accident…SAYA! SAYA WAS IN DANGER!

Kohta eyes went wide and he tried to sit up. "Uhhhhh! Sahhhhha!" was all he could get out.

The man and the nurse pushed him gently back to the bed. "Calm down, son," the man said. "It's all right, calm down and I'll let you see someone who is here."

Kohta collapsed, he didn't have the strength to fight anyway, and looked as another figure moved into his range of vision.

It was Saya.

He reached out to her with his right hand but stopped and clenched his fingers into a fist, hand trembling, as he remembered not to touch her.

He was shocked when she took his hand between her's and squeezed it.

"It's all right, Hirano! Everything is going to be fine! Let the doctor finish examining you and then we'll talk. Okay? I'll be right here."

He quickly nodded several times, as if he were quivering from a chill. Saya stepped out of sight and the nurse came back into view. She gave him another sip of water as the doctor began poking, prodding and asking questions.

Ten minutes later, the doctor was through. He explained to Kohta about his injuries and what he planned to do in the future.

"Right now," the doctor said, "I have you in a traction cast. This is only until I am for sure your leg is starting to knit correctly. Then we will change to a compression cast and you should be able to get around on crutches. You had a slight concussion and a moderate cut on your scalp, but you should be past that now. If you feel dizzy let us know. How is your eyesight?"

Kohta focused on the window to the side of the room. "…Okay…but I'm…farsighted…glasses?"

The doctor looked away and he heard Saya say. "His glasses were broken in the accident."

Looking back the doctor said, "If you know where they were made, we can get you another pair, so don't worry about that."

Kohta sank back into the pillow.

The doctor smiled again, "For now rest, build your strength back and sleep. That's the best thing for you. I'll be checking in on a regular basis."

Kohta nodded as the doctor patted him on the shoulder and left. He heard the nurse say something and then Saya came back into view with the water cup in her hand.

"Want more water?" she asked.

He nodded and she held the straw to his lips. After drinking he said, "…should not…be doing…that…"

She frowned as she looked at him. "Doing what? Giving you water?"

He nodded.

She flew into a rage. "BAKA! Don't tell me what I should or should not be doing! If I want to give you water, I'll damn well do it!" She leaned over and shook her fist in front of his face.

He flinched, expecting the hit, realizing he had crossed a line.

She saw him flinch away and stopped. Looking down at her fist she stepped back. "Hirano…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to act that way. You helped me, I should be helping you."

Kohta shrugged his shoulders and nodded okay. She held up the cup and he nodded. Taking another sip he asked. "…you…okay?"

Nodding, she held up her arms to show the bandages. "I got a little scratched up on my arms and legs but nothing to worry about. Doctor says they will heal and leave no scars. Takashi calls it 'road rash' or something like that."

Kohta nodded, "…how…long was I…out?"

"About three days," she told him as she held up the cup again. "You hit your head on the pavement and got a concussion. Doctor said you would have woken up in a few hours, but he kept you unconscious till now so your leg could start to heal."

Kohta looked down at the metal contraption his leg was wrapped in. Concentrating for a second he tried to wiggle his toes and succeeded. He nodded and gave her a slight smile, which she returned.

Suddenly he got a worried look on his face and said, "…Parents?"

Saya smiled and nodded, "Don't worry. Papa talked to your father. He gave papa permission to handle anything you need to get better. Takashi has your cell phone and will bring it when he and Saeko-san come to visit."

Kohta smirked, "How's…that going?"

Saya laughed a little, "Just fine. They're taking it slow."

Kohta smiled, nodded, and then frowned as his stomach growled. "Sorry…" he said as he blushed.

"It's alright," Saya said. "It's been three days since you've had anything but fluids."

There was a knock at the door and Takashi and Saeko came in.

"Hey you're awake! That's great, Hirano-san!" Takashi said as he punched Kohta lightly on the shoulder.

Saeko, who had never really met him, stood back slightly and bowed, "Good health, Hirano-san. Please get well soon."

"Thank you…both of you," he replied. "Sorry…about my…speech. Throat…sore."

"That's alright, you don't have to talk," Takashi told him as Saya held out the water cup so he could get another sip.

She looked at the cup, "This is almost empty. I'll go get some more."

"I'll walk with you, Saya-san," Saeko said, wanting to give the boys a minute alone.

After they left, Takashi leaned on the bed rail. "So how's Takagi treating you?"

Hirano smirked, "Only threatened…to hit me…once…so far."

Takashi laughed, "Well that's good for her! Look man, I just want to tell you, that was some real hero shit you pulled. I thought Takagi was a goner till you came flying out of the crowd. Don't do that again, though. Scared the hell out of us."

"For her…I would," Hirano whispered as he cast his eyes down.

"Yeah I know, I would do it for Saeko-chan too," Takashi said.

The girls came back in and Saya said, "The nurses said supper should be coming in about an hour. Feel like you can hold out till then?"

Kohta nodded.

Takashi reached down and picked up a bag Saeko had been carrying. "I hope you don't mind, but we went by your place and picked up your mail. Don Takagi got the address for us. It's all in this bag and there are some real interesting magazines in here."

Saya's right eyebrow climbed her forehead as she wondered what Takashi considered 'interesting'.

Kohta chuckled as he reached in and pulled out Soldier of Fortune and Military Journal.

Saya groaned, "I should have known…" as Takashi and Saeko laughed.

000

After they had talked awhile about what was going on at school, Takashi remembered he had Kohta's phone.

"Oh, hey I forgot about this." Pulling it out he opened it and said, "Let me get a picture of you, Hirano. You can send it to your parents to show you're alright."

Kohta nodded and smiled as Takashi took the picture. Saya leaned in to give Kohta more water, so Takashi stepped back and got her in a picture with him. She glowered at him as he handed Kohta the phone.

"…I'll…delete it if…you want me to…Takagi-san," Kohta said.

"No," she said, glaring at Takashi. "It's alright, but _someone_ should have asked before doing it."

Kohta smiled and asked, "Can …I get all of…you together?"

"Sure," Takashi said as he stood beside Saeko with his arm around her shoulder. "Saya?" he asked as he held out his other arm.

She frowned for a second and then stepped in next to him. "Watch your hands, baka." She said as Takashi lay his hand on her shoulder.

"Now Takagi, how often do I get to put my arms around two of the most beautiful girls in school? Oof…!"

Kohta took the picture as Saya grinned and elbowed Takashi in the gut. "That's…a keeper!"

An orderly came in with a tray full of food just then. He got Kohta set up and told him if he needed anything to call the nurse.

Saya, curious, inspected what was on the tray. "Hmm, looks like some chicken soup, gelatin, crackers, tea and pudding. Not too badly balanced really."

Takashi and Saeko tried not to smile as Saya fussed over the tray and getting Kohta started eating.

"Ah, we better go and let you eat. We'll come back and check on you tomorrow or the next day," Takashi said.

"Thank you…both for coming," Kohta said as Saya smiled at him.

Making their goodbyes, they left.

"Don't you…need to get home…also Takagi-san?" Kohta asked.

"Trying to run me off, otaku?" She asked.

He blushed and frowned. "I would…never do that. I was thinking…about your supper…and I'm sure…you want to study."

She looked as if she was going to have an outburst, but she stopped and held it in. "I'm taking off till Monday. I didn't want to go to school and be stared at with all these bandages on. I am going by tomorrow, before coming over here, and find out what we can do about lessons and studies while you are on the mend. I _will not_ allow you to be held back a year because of this."

Kohta hung his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "If it happens…it just happens."

"BAKA! What do you mean if it happens it just happens? It's not going to happen! I'm not going to allow it! I don't care whose butt I have to kick, you will not get held back because I…because you…what you did…why…why you…why did you…" Her face contorted as she fought her tears. The dam broke and she stormed from the room, leaving him stunned and saddened, with tears running down his face.

He had lost his appetite but forced down the food anyway, knowing he needed it to get better. His cell buzzed and on opening it he found a message from Takashi. _'I put mine and Takagi's email in your phone. I hope you don't mind. Let us know if you need anything. Komuro.'_

Kohta lay with his thoughts a long time before noticing it had grown dark outside. Opening his phone he looked at the time before typing a message.

000

Saya sat on her bed with her legs pulled up in front of her. She was wearing a frilly night shirt with pink bows and her eyes were sunken and red. A bath had made her feel better, but she was still sniffling from crying so much.

She was trying to come to grips as to why she was feeling the way she was. She understood Kohta was brave, even though she hadn't thought so at first. She could comprehend he 'liked' her or 'loved' her. Crushes like that went on all the time in high school. She really had appreciated how he handled asking her out. No big scene or gushy love confession, just a simple question, and a content acknowledgement when she said no. But risking his life to save her was somehow beyond her comprehension.

_Kohta barely knows me, how can he risk dying for someone he barely knows__,__ even if he thinks he loves me?_ She thought. _When did I start thinking of him by his first name?_

Her phone buzzed and she opened it, puzzled because she did not know the number.

'_I'm sorry I made you cry. Please forgive me. Hirano.'_

Staring at the phone, she at first wondered how he got her email. _Takashi,_ she thought. _He must have put it in when he had Hirano's cell._

She smiled as she read the message again. Closing the phone, she lay down and held it close to her chest as she drifted off to sleep.

000

Saya was in a good mood when she arrived at the hospital. Dealing with the school had gone well. The principal was willing to let Kohta work from home, as long as he came in and took tests. Saya knew she carried her father's political weight with her, and for once was not unhappy to wield it.

She reached Kohta's room and opened the door to find…an empty bed. Puzzled she just stood there and stared at it. It was made up, the sheets tucked in sharpe and crisp, with pillow fluffed.

If not for the water cup sitting on the rolling lap tray she would have thought the room was unoccupied.

Looking around she saw one of the nurses and asked, "Excuse me, but where is Hirano-san?"

The nurse walked over and glanced in the room and shook her head. "I'm not sure. I'll look at the testing schedule and see if they took him to something. I just got here and have not had time to check it yet."

Saya nodded and said thank you as the woman headed toward the nurses' station.

As she stood there, she suddenly felt eyes on her and looked down the hallway to her left. She saw an orderly pushing a wheelchair with Kohta in it. His leg was propped up and he was holding a rag to his face like he had a nosebleed.

000

The doctor had wanted an X-ray of Kohta's leg to see how it was healing. An orderly had shown up, gotten Kohta into a wheelchair, and trundled him off to the X-ray lab. It was not long before they were heading back, and when they came around the corner, Kohta noticed the vision standing by his room's door.

_Oh my, she is beautiful!_ He thought as his eyes drank her in. Saya was wearing blue jeans with soft brown knee-high boots that had a ring of fur at the top. She had on a V-necked t-shirt that showed off just a little of her ample cleavage. Over that she had a vest that matched the boots and a purse that went with the whole outfit.

Kohta's nose exploded blood.

"Damn!" the orderly said, as he grabbed a rag off a nearby cart. "What the hell set that off?"

Kohta motioned down the hall. "Look at the door to my room," he said from behind the rag.

The orderly looked and chuckled, "Dude! Is that your girlfriend? She's hot as hell!"

Kohta shook his head, "No just a friend, but I sure wish she was."

The orderly nodded, "I can see why! Let's get you on down there to her."

As they started forward again, Saya noticed them. She walked over and leaned down to look at him. This set off another blood gusher as her top hung a little lose, and more of her cleavage was exposed.

"Why is your nose bleeding so bad, Hirano?" She asked clearly distressed.

"Ah…that's a side effect of the X-ray," the orderly told her suddenly. "It will let up in a minute."

"Oh," Saya said as she frowned. She looked towards the nurse and waved as the orderly rolled Kohta inside.

"X-ray," the nurse called.

"Found him! Thank you!" Saya said in reply.

She closed the door behind her as she started towards the bed.

"Ah…Takagi-san you need to turn away for a minute." Kohta said. When she looked puzzled, he continued, "Open back hospital gown…"

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she turned away. She could hear them moving and shuffling. She almost looked over her shoulder and took a peek but she held back at the last moment, giggling silently to herself.

They were finally through and the orderly left them. Saya walked over and leaned on the bed rail.

"So what were they taking X-rays for?" she asked.

"They wanted to see if they can switch to the compression cast," Kohta told her.

Her head came up and she smiled, "Hey, you're speaking pretty well today!"

He nodded, "My throat's not sore today and I'm feeling a lot better."

The door opened and the orderly came in with Kohta's lunch. It was much the same as yesterday but with different flavor soup, gelatin and pudding.

Kohta looked sheepish and asked, "Takagi-san, would you like some?"

Saya smiled and shook her head, "No, I had a late breakfast, but thank you anyway. Now eat up so you can get your strength back and get out of here."

He nodded and sipped the soup through a straw built into the bowl top. "By the way, that's a beautiful outfit you have on today." he said.

Saya blushed as she told him thank you.

As he ate, she told him about the meeting she had with the principal, and what they had worked out.

"That's great! I guess they can email me the assignments or something so I'll know what to do. I'll have to find a way to get to the tests, but that shouldn't be too bad," he said.

"It will not be a problem; I'll just have the car take us," Saya said.

Kohta looked puzzled, "Ahmm, car Takagi-san?"

She smirked slightly; he had not heard this part of the plan. "Sure, I have a car that takes me to school and back home every day so all we'll have to do is load up and go."

"Wha…ah...huh?"

She smiled, "Oh! That's right, you have not heard that part yet. Papa said since he is overseeing your recovery, you will be staying with us, until you can function on your own again. That way he can make sure you get to appointments on time and all that stuff."

"Stay…at…your…house? With…you?" he croaked.

She looked up to find his eyes rolled back into his head and mouth hanging slack. A small trickle of blood once again leaked from his nose.

She sighed and got some tissues to stop the blood. _It figures,_ she thought. _I couldn't have knocked him out faster if I punched him!_

She reached out and patted him on the cheek as she whispered. "By the way, otaku; I know X-rays don't cause nosebleeds!"

000

Sunday came, and found Takashi and Saeko sitting on the couch at his house. Her father was hosting some friends to play GO and, while they were welcome, the teens decided they wanted some alone time together. They had lunch with Takashi's mother and father, who left afterwards to take in a movie and dinner. The teens had settled on the couch to talk and relax in peace.

Soft music played as they sat, Takashi's arm around Saeko, her head on his shoulder. She had become a bit 'needy' since Kohta's accident. She wanted to be held and in contact with Takashi whenever they were alone together. While he didn't mind it, it also worried him a little.

"Saeko-chan? I'm not complaining, but since the accident you seem a little…different. It doesn't bother me and I enjoy being like this, but, are you alright?" Takashi said.

"I don't know, Takashi-kun," she said as she leaned her head back to look up at him. "I just have a desire to be in contact with you. I think about Saya and wonder if she is realizing what she is missing out on. Now when we go see Hirano-san, she is always there, always watching over him. I see a change in her eyes that I don't know if _she_ is aware of yet."

Takashi nodded, "I wondered that myself. You can see the admiration for her, in Hirano's eyes, and it looks to be growing in Takagi. It's going to get _real_ interesting when he goes home with her."

Saeko smiled, "I hope she finds some happiness, like I have."

He looked down at her. Her head tilted back, looking up at him with a smile on her face.

_So beautiful!_ He thought as he leaned in and kissed her. It surprised her as it did him. Her eyes got larger as he moved to her, but at the last second she closed them and leaned into him. Their lips pressed together for a second before she opened hers, with a sigh, inviting him.

He ran his tongue across her lips as hers came to meet him. They played, going back and forth between their mouths, working their lips as they clasped each other closer.

They pulled back and gasped for air. Staring at each other's eyes, Saeko leaned in and claimed his lips again, moaning slightly as the fight for dominance began all over again.

This went on for long minutes, clasping each other, pulling back for a second to grasp air before starting again. Finally they stopped, just holding each other, breath coming in short grasps.

"My first kiss," Saeko whispered, "Thank you for making it so memorable, Takashi."

"I…I didn't plan to do that. You just looked so beautiful, I couldn't help myself," he told her.

"I know we said we would take it slow, but I have to admit I've wanted that for a while now," she confessed.

"I have too," he whispered to her. "It feels so good to hold you in my arms. Your lips are so soft and you're so warm when I hold you."

"I feel the same way. I knew hugging and kissing is supposed to feel good, but I never imagined it would be like this," she said as she nuzzled his neck.

Takashi chuckled as she found a sensitive spot. He returned the favor by nibbling her ears as she giggled and shivered in ecstasy.

His phone beeped as the alarm went off.

"Time to get ready?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I need to pack and head to the dorms. I gave myself enough time so I can go home with you before I have to be there."

"We better go then. I don't want you to break curfew." She kissed him once more, quickly, before letting him go.

* * *

A/N: Saya and Kohta in the house together! Takashi and Saeko making out on the couch! Where will this debauchery end!

LOL! As always please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

It was the following Friday when his attending doctor decided that Kohta was doing well enough to leave the hospital. Saya and Takashi went over right after school, and found Kohta sitting on the edge of the bed with a pair of crutches by his side.

"You're not ready to go or anything are you?" Saya asked as they came through the door.

Kohta grinned, "While the nurses here are nice, I really would like to get out in the sunshine some."

"Oh the nurses are nice huh? That fact that they're all old enough to be your mother has nothing to do with it?" Saya teased.

"Oh I had one that wasn't," he replied.

Saya blushed and looked away as Takashi covered his mouth with his hand to keep her from seeing him laugh.

The orderly came in with a wheelchair just then, "Hey, hey buddy! Time for the little lady to break you out, huh?"

Kohta laughed as Saya blushed again. "I'm really glad too! I'm starting to get stir crazy in here."

It only took a couple of minutes for the orderly to get Kohta settled in the chair. With Takashi carrying the crutches, they worked through the discharge process and headed outside.

Kohta looked up and raised his hands to shield his eyes. "Eeeeeee…daystar…daystar bright! It burns! It burns!"

Saya whapped him on the shoulder as Takashi and the orderly cracked up. "Stop that! Act your age!"

He chuckled as he noticed she had to turn away so he would not see her, trying not to laugh.

The limo pulled up and Takashi and the orderly helped Kohta get in and seated. The orderly bumped fists with him and waved as the car pulled away.

Kohta looked around the limo for a few minutes before turning to Saya. "Ah, Takagi-san? Is this the car you take to school?"

Saya shook her head, "No, we brought this today because I thought it would be easier for you until you get used to your crutches. The car I take to school is just a normal sized one."

"Oh," was all he said.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up to Saya's house. Takashi helped Kohta out while Saya held his crutches. They worked their way up the steps to the front door where they were met by Soichiro and Yuriko.

"Welcome to our home, Hirano-san." Yuriko said.

Kohta bowed as best he could on the crutches, "Thanks you, okaa-sama, Don Takagi. Sorry for the intrusion."

"Nonsense!" Soichiro said. "Our home is your home. Please come in and let us make you comfortable."

After talking a few minutes, Takashi and one of the male servants helped Kohta up the stairs and to a spacious bedroom with an attached bath.

"Wow," Kohta said as he settled on the edge of the bed. "This is really nice, Takagi-san."

"Thank you. Do you want to rest or would you like to sit on the balcony a while?" she asked.

He got up and hobbled after her to find a large sitting area where he could see the city for what seemed like eternity. Comfortable lounging furniture was spaced around, complete with side tables.

The houseboy bowed and said, "Mistress Saya, would you like tea? It will be just over an hour before dinner is served."

Saya looked at the two boys who nodded, and she nodded to the houseboy.

They settled in and just relaxed. The houseboy was back in about ten minutes, and after serving them, Saya dismissed him.

"I don't know if I could get used to that," Kohta said.

"It's been going on so long now I don't even notice anymore," Saya said.

Yuriko came in and joined them for a few minutes. "Hirano-san, we wanted to give you a getting out of the hospital dinner, but I didn't know if you would feel like it tonight."

Kohta smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, okaa-sama, but as eager as I was to get out, I find myself getting more tired by the minute."

She nodded and patted him on the shoulder, "Another evening then. Takashi-kun? Saya-chan would you like to come down or eat here?"

Takashi waved his hand, "I'm sorry, Takagi-sama, but Mom is expecting me home for dinner. When my father is out of town we always try to eat together on Friday night."

"I'll eat with Hirano, mama," Saya said.

Yuriko nodded, "Be sure to show Hirano-san how to call the kitchen in case he needs anything."

"I will, mama."

"I'll go make arraignments then," Yuriko said.

After she left, Kohta looked over at Takashi. "No date with sempai tonight, Takashi?"

Takashi shook his head. "She teaches a children's class on Friday night so we don't get together till Saturday or Sunday."

Saya snorted, "Don't let him fool you, Hirano. Lately they have been seeing each other _every_ Saturday _and_ Sunday!"

Kohta chuckled, "So I guess that means everything is going well? Not that it's any of my business, of course."

Takashi shrugged, "I don't care, you're both my friends. Yes, it is going very well. We really enjoy being around each other."

"Ah, again not my business but have you heard anything from Miyamoto-san?" Kohta asked.

Takashi shook his head, "I see her at school, but we have not had anything to say to each other. I think that's best for now."

Saya and Kohta both nodded.

000

After Takashi left, Saya and Kohta had a nice supper on the balcony. They simply sat and talked about school till Saya noticed Kohta starting to nod off.

"Hirano you look tired, are you ready to head to bed?"

He looked around and nodded, "I think I better clean up and rest. Today has taken more out of me than I thought it would."

She came over and held his crutches as he got up. "I'll call the houseboy and he will help you…"

He looked at her and saw a puzzled look on her face. "You're thinking about me cleaning up, right? They gave me some plastic bags that fit over the cast and tie off at my knee. Then I can shower without worrying about getting water down in it."

She nodded and called the kitchen for help. She bid him goodnight and left when the houseboy arrived.

After getting ready for bed herself, she lay down and tried to sleep. After an hour of no luck, she got up, put on a kimono, and walked aimlessly around the house for a while, until she found herself in front of Kohta's door.

She stood there thinking and was about to knock when she heard someone beside her, "Saya-chan? Is everything alright?"

Looking to her left, she found her mother walking up to her.

"I couldn't sleep so I've been walking around. I found myself here so I thought I might just check on him," Saya explained.

Her mother smiled, "I had the same thought. Let's look together."

Yuriko knocked lightly and cracked the door open. She and Saya stuck their heads in and could see Kohta on the bed resting peacefully.

Quietly closing the door, Yuriko took Saya's arm in hers and they slowly walked back to Saya's room. They sat on the edge of Saya's bed for a bit before Yuriko looked at her daughter.

"Saya, are you developing feelings for Hirano-san?"

Surprisingly, Saya did not explode in denial.

"I'm not sure what I feel, mama. I'm enjoying being around him more and more. He's knowledgeable; more than I thought he would be, about many things besides military stuff. We've become…comfortable talking with each other."

Yuriko nodded, "How do you feel about that?"

Saya shook her head, "I don't know, that's why I'm confused. Am I falling for him? Is this what it feels like?"

"You have to decide that for yourself, Saya. He is a very likeable young man and is of good background. There is no rush right now. He is going to be with us at least six weeks. This is a chance to just enjoy spending time together and see how it goes."

Saya nodded as her mother kissed her on the forehead and bid her good night.

000

The next Friday came, and when Saya arrived home from school she found a black Humvee parked in the driveway. She proceeded to Kohta's room, after stopping by hers to drop off her book bag. She arrived to find his door standing open and she could hear voices on the balcony.

There she found Officer Tajima and Sergeant Minami sitting and talking with Kohta.

Kohta looked up as she walked out. "Ah, Takagi-san, do you know Sergeant Minami and Officer Tajima?"

Saya nodded to the pair, "Yes we have met. Konnichiwa Minami-sama, Tajima-sama."

"Konnichiwa Takagi-san," Rika replied as Tajima bowed his head.

"Is there anything wrong?" Saya asked, wondering why the officers were there.

"No," Rika replied. "We've been off training since before Hirano-san woke up, so we're just closing the loose ends. He was the only one we had not spoken to, but that's done now."

She and Tajima got up and handed Kohta their contact cards. "Think about what we talked over, Hirano-san. Give me a call if you have any questions or needs."

"Thank you Sergeant, I will," Kohta replied.

"I'll be back in a minute, Hirano," Saya said as she went to show the pair out.

Stopping in front of the house, Tajima turned to Saya. "Good evening, Takagi-san. I'll be in the truck, Sarge."

Rika nodded and waited till he climbed in. She sighed and turned to Saya. "That's quite a young man you got there, Takagi-san."

Saya blushed, "I'm learning that myself, Minami-sama."

"Good," Rika said. "I'm glad you finally see it. For now though, he needs your support tonight. I just gave him some information that did not sit well. How much do you know about his plans for the future?"

Saya frowned and thought for a moment, "We have not talked about it. We've been too busy catching up with school work and other things till now."

Rika nodded, "Well it's not my place to say anything then. Just be mindful and understand if he needs some space. If you need to talk to someone you have my card, correct?"

Saya's curiosity was raging now. "Yes, but I don't underst…"

Rika waved her hand in front of her. "I can't explain without giving personal information he has not shared with you yet. Do you understand my predicament?"

Saya sighed and nodded.

Rika smiled and nodded, "Then I'll say, until later, because I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again."

Saya arrived back at the balcony door of Kohta's room, and found him looking out over the city with a grim look on his face.

"Hirano, is something wrong?" she asked as she came to stand beside him.

Looking up with a start he said, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Takagi-san. I was just thinking I need to go home."

Saya was surprised. "Hirano you can't go home! How are you going to handle anything?"

He winched, "I'm sorry, Takagi-san, I said that wrong. I need to go home and check in, not leave here. It's been a couple of weeks, and while Takashi went and picked up clothes and mail for me, I know the fridge needs to be emptied and a few other things done."

"Oh," Saya said, relived. "Well that's no problem, all I have to do is call the car and we can head over. Do you want to go now? We didn't have anything planned."

"That will be fine, as long as it's okay with you."

Saya went in and called the garage. She and Kohta headed down to meet the driver and forty-five minutes later, they arrived at Kohta's house.

It was a nice sized two-story with a light colored brick fence and metal gate.

"This is nice," Saya said as they got out and the driver left to run some errands for her mother.

"Kohta-san! Kohta-san!" called three children about seven or eight years old, as they ran up to see him. Saya smiled and watched as he talked to them smiling and patting them on their heads.

After the children left Kohta opened the gate and invited Saya in.

"Little friends?" she asked.

Kohta shrugged his shoulders. "Just neighborhood kids. I play ball with them or fix broken toys for them when they need it."

She smiled at the thought as Kohta turned to the box that caught the mail from the slot in the wall. She held out her hands and took it from him as he dug out more and more.

_Lot of military magazines of course._ She thought as she sorted it by size. She noticed a large envelope addressed to him from somewhere in Colorado, USA. On the front was a smiling man holding a pistol in front of him with the words, _'Learn to safely protect the ones you love_' on the front.

Kohta turned towards the door of the house and exclaimed, "Callie!"

Looking where he was heading Saya saw a big calico cat sitting and waiting patiently as Kohta hobbled over.

"Hello baby, I haven't seen you in a while have I?" he asked as he scratched her on the ears.

"I didn't know you had a cat, Hirano," Saya said as she leaned over to pet the feline.

"Oh she's not mine," he replied. "She's a neighborhood cat. She comes around on a regular basis and stays for a while before moving on to the next stop on her route. I feed and play with her, and sometimes she stays the night when it's cold out."

Saya smiled as she shook her head. _Who would have known he was good with kids and pets?_ She thought.

Kohta let them inside and welcomed her to his home. It was done in western style and had a nice open floor plan that opened out the back to a patio with flower planters. A big couch and coffee table faced a TV and stereo on one side, while a dining table occupied the other side near the kitchen.

He started towards the kitchen but she tapped him on the shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to feed Callie and then clean the fridge out."

She pointed at the couch. "You sit and go through your mail. Tell me where the food is. I'll feed her and clean out the refrigerator."

"Takagi-san I can't ask you to-"

He was met with that sharp little fist in his face before he could finish. She smirked, "Are you going to argue with me or do I have to hurt you?"

He laughed and waved his hands in surrender, "No ma'am! I'll do what you say!" He told her where to find Callie's food and a bowl as he moved towards the couch.

000

A short while later, Saya finished her cleaning and took the garbage bag out to where Kohta told her it went. Coming back in and washing her hands, she found him sitting on the couch with Callie in his lap getting a belly scratch.

His face was dark though, like he was not really focusing on what he was doing, but thinking of something far away. She noticed the large envelope from Colorado was open on the table in front of him. A booklet showing all sorts of people shooting guns lay open with a hand written note to the side of it.

She sat down next to him and picked up the booklet. Flipping through it she saw pictures of men, women and even children shooting an assortment of guns of which she had no idea what they were. Turning to the next-to-last page, she found a picture of Hirano with big ear covers on aiming a huge, to her, gun with a grin on his face.

"Hirano this is you!" she said as she held the book up.

He snapped out of his daze to look. "Oh yeah, that's the day I took top spot in the shooting competition. That made me top shooter for the class in that training cycle."

Saya's mind did a flip. "Wait…you can shoot guns…_real_ guns?"

He looked puzzled for a second, "Oh, I'm sorry I thought I had told you. I went to America last summer for a month long shooting and weapons safety course. It was taught by an ex-Delta Force Colonel who had been working in the private sector for a while."

He picked up the hand written note and handed it to her. She pursed her lips as she read it.

_Dear Kohta,_

_I wanted to make sure you got a copy of the booklet we produced with your picture in it. I'll say again it was a joy to teach a natural shooter such as yourself__,__ and really hope you will come back for the advanced course sometime. I think it would be a great advantage in your chosen profession._

_I look forward to hearing from you,_

_Col. John_

Saya read it over a couple of times before looking up. "What does he mean by 'chosen profession'?"

"I planned on joining the Self-Defense Force after getting out of school," Kohta said quietly. "I found out today that's not going to happen."

Saya's eyes widened as she realized that's what Rika had been hinting at. "Why Hirano? Why can't you join?"

Kohta rubbed his eyes trying to hold back his emotions. "I talked to Sergeant Minami about it this afternoon; she told me JGSDF will not accept me because of the broken leg. Well, really it's not the fact that the leg was broken, but it's the fact that the pins and other hardware will be staying in. It's a long standing policy because they are afraid it will cause other problems."

Saya was stunned. In saving her, he had lost his dream of serving his country. "Is there no other way?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "The sergeant said I could try for National Police Agency. I might even get into SAT like she and Officer Tajima, but competition is fierce and only one out of every ten make it. She even told me about some programs that might give me a leg up and offered to help if she could."

"Are you going to try that?" she asked.

He thought for a minute. "I might, I'll just have to see how things go after I get this cast off. If that does not work out though…I'm not sure what I will do."

Saya lay the booklet and note back on the table and slid over closer to Kohta. He looked at her funny as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his arm, and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Ahhhh, Takagi-san? What are…"

"Hush," she told him, almost at the point of tears herself. "Just hush for now."

It was quiet in the house as they sat together with Callie stretched across their laps.

000

Saya woke up when she felt something soft patting her on the face. Opening her eyes, she found Callie sitting in her lap and reaching up, lightly patting Saya's cheek with her paw. She 'meowed', and jumped down to run towards the door.

Looking next to her, she found Kohta asleep, his head leaning over slightly, just barely touching hers. She slipped her arms loose from his, and went to the door to let the cat out.

Coming back, she found Kohta watching her for a second before turning away like he was embarrassed.

"Did you sleep okay, Takagi-san?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded as her stomach growled. Looking at her phone, she realized it was almost 10pm.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah I am. What do you want to do, pickup something on the way back to your place?"

She thought for a minute as he started getting up off the couch. "Where are you going?"

He motioned down the hall. "Bathroom," he said.

She nodded, "I'm going to call mama and check in."

After she dialed, the phone rang a few times before her mother picked up.

"Hello, Saya-chan," her mother said as she answered.

"Mama, we nodded off on Hirano's couch and just woke up. You and papa have already had supper correct?" Saya said.

"We are out with some friends and will not be home till very late, dear," Yuriko told her.

Saya thought for a moment, "What would you think if we decided to stay the night here?"

There was quiet on the other end of the phone before Yuriko spoke. "Saya-chan, you know I trust you and I'm sure you have thought about this."

Saya sighed, "It's not anything like that, mother. I just don't feel like calling the car and then going half-way back across the city just to fall into bed. It's not like he's going to be chasing me around the house on his crutches."

Yuriko giggled, "I know, dear, but I could not resist picking on you. What about something to sleep in?"

"I'll find something. I'm sure he's got a clean T-shirt or something."

"Okay, be careful and call if you need anything. Tell Hirano I'm depending on him to protect you," Yuriko told her.

"Alright mama, see you tomorrow sometime," Saya said as she hung up.

Kohta came back down the hall and asked. "How's your mother?"

"She's fine, she and papa are out with friends," she told him. "What do you think about staying here tonight?"

Kohta froze with a puzzled look on his face. "I…I'm fine with it, but what about you? Most importantly what about your mother and father?"

She smirked, "I told mama while I was on the phone with her. She said to tell you she trusted you to protect my virtue."

He sighed and chuckled a little.

"Question is now, what are we going to eat? You don't really have much here I could fix," she said.

"Well if you're up for it, the pizza place on the fridge delivers till midnight on Friday's and Saturday's. Call them and get what you like, I'll eat pretty much anything they have on mine," he told her.

Saya nodded, "Everything, no anchovies?"

Kohta laughed, "Now that's something we agree on!"

After she made the order, he motioned for her to follow him down the hall. He led her to a room at the end that was full of women's clothes.

"Hirano what is this?" she asked as she ran her hands through silk party gowns and expensive linen dresses.

"Remember my mother is a fashion designer? She gets sent things like this all the time. The boxes in the corner should be…ah…well underwear. There should be some nightclothes and such here also. Help yourself to whatever you like. Most of this will end up going to a discount house or something because she doesn't like it or it does not fit."

She waved him out with a wide grin on her lips, "Go pick a movie for us to watch when the food comes. I'm going shopping!"

Kohta chuckled as he shuffled back down the hall.

000

The pizza arrived and they settled on the couch. The movie Kohta picked was a romantic comedy that Saya really enjoyed. As the end credits started to roll, she realized something.

She was sitting very close to Kohta. She had her feet pulled up under her, and was leaning slightly to the right, their shoulders almost touching. She felt completely at peace.

Kohta cleared his throat. "Well the bath should be hot by now. I changed the water and put clean towels and rags on the shelf."

Saya frowned, "I didn't really find anything to sleep in. It was all too…ah…revealing."

"Would you be insulted by me offering you one of my T-shirts?" he asked.

She shook her head and swatted him lightly on the shoulder. "No, I would not."

They got up and went upstairs to Kohta's room. As he looked through the closet, she glanced around taking it in. It was a boy's room, music posters on the walls, a few mech and tank models, as well as bookshelves with military, history and manga books on them.

"Well this is nice and orderly," she complemented.

He smiled as he turned back to her holding a shirt. "I like things organized so I can find them. Try this, I think it should be more then big enough."

She held up a white jersey style T-shirt with black arms that went to the elbows. On the front was a silhouette of a man standing on a rock outcropping, holding a rifle to the sky and the word 'Wolverines!' printed at an angle across it.

"Wolverines? What does that mean?" she asked.

"It's from a movie. I found this in Colorado and brought it back with me."

She nodded and excused herself to bathe while Kohta headed to an upstairs shower.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed flipping through one of his magazines when she came back. Looking up, he found her standing in the door, leaning on the jam. The jersey fit her curves just right, and came down to about mid-thigh. She had rainbow-striped knee socks on, and had her left foot hooked behind her right knee.

"Everything okay?" he asked, as he tried not to stare at her.

"Yep, now I'm nice and relaxed and ready for some sleep."

The silence stretched until they both started to feel uncomfortable.

"Ah, so…well I guess I'll see you in the morning then." Kohta said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah…I…the morning. Have a good night," she replied.

"Sweet dreams, Takagi-san. Oh, I guess I shouldn't have said that like that…forgive me please."

"You did nothing wrong Kohta, and from now on, call me Saya. Good night," she said as she started down the hall to the guest room.

Kohta sat with his mouth open, stunned, as she walked away.

000

Saya woke the next morning with something squeezing on her breast. In her sleep dazed mind the thought that Kohta had snuck in to molest her fled, as her head snapped up to find Callie lying on her kneading her chest with her paws.

She let out a 'whoosh' and dropped her head back to the pillow. She reached out and scratched the cat behind the ears before getting up and heading to the upstairs bathroom.

Once she finished, she stopped at Kohta's room and peeked in, but he was not there. Proceeding downstairs, she could smell bacon cooking as she entered the living room.

He glanced over at her as she came in the kitchen. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Tak…ah, Saya-san. I hope you slept well."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kohta. Yes very well till the fuzzy alarm clock arrived. What are you making?"

"Pancakes and bacon," he replied as he stirred a bowl full of mix.

"Don't burn the bacon," she said.

He frowned, "I'm not, I like it extra-crispy."

"I like mine done, but soft."

He chuckled and reached out with a pair of tongs to lift three pieces to the side to drain. "Your wish is my command, milady."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

Looking around, he replied, "The kettle is hot, so you could fix the tea and set the table if you like. Once this bacon is cooked it will only be a minute till the pancakes are done."

A few minutes later they sat down and clapped their hands together, "Itadakimasu!"

"I think we're being watched," Saya said as she nodded at Callie who was perched on the back of the couch.

Kohta chuckled, "Watch this." He broke off a little piece of bacon and tossed it at the cat. She stood on her hind legs and caught it before jumping down and racing into the kitchen where they could hear her happily crunching on it.

"You know, despite she's not yours, you two sure do get on well together," Saya said.

"Cats don't have owners, they have staff!" Kohta stated as Saya choked a laugh into her tea.

They both sighed and sipped their tea after they finished.

"Well I'm impressed! You don't just order out, you can cook too!" Saya said with a laugh.

Kohta snorted, "Breakfast is easy, udon is hard. My noodles always come out gummy."

Saya laughed again. She got up and started picking up the tableware. "I'll get this while you gather whatever you want to take back. Takashi and Saeko are supposed to come over tonight remember."

He smiled and watched as she headed to the kitchen, her butt wiggling slightly under the T-shirt. "Stop that! I know what you're doing pervert!" she called back as he flinched and headed for his room.

What he didn't see was Saya laughing quietly in the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: The bacon is an inside joke among the Horsemen and comes from jm1681's story DEAD Today, Gone Tomorrow, please give it a read. Oh and yes, I also used Busujima-sensei's first name from there also. As always, please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

"So the two of you spent the night, together, at your house, alone?" Takashi asked.

Kohta frowned, "Oh come on, you make it sound lewd that way. We ate pizza, watched a movie and slept in separate bedrooms. I made breakfast this morning and that's it. Nothing weird went on."

"Soooo…what did she wear to bed?"

"One of my T-shirts," Kohta said, hiding a smirk behind his soda can.

Takashi laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Boy that is _definitely_ not the Takagi I know!"

Kohta shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he remembered her walking to the kitchen that morning. "So how are you and Saeko-san getting along?"

Takashi blushed, "Very well. Let's just say she really likes kissing."

Kohta chuckled as he smiled. "Just make sure you don't go too far, she might beat you down with that bokken of hers!"

Takashi laughed.

000

"So the two of you spent the night, together, at his house, alone?" Saeko asked.

She and Saya were down in the kitchen fixing some snacks to take back upstairs. They were talking about their relationships and Saya's night out while they were working.

Saya nodded, "Oh it was nothing. We ate pizza, watched a movie and played with the cat. I borrowed a T-shirt and we slept in separate bedrooms. Got up the next morning and he fixed me breakfast."

"He didn't fix miso soup did he?" Saeko asked with a grin.

Saya blushed red. "NO! He made pancakes and bacon…though for a military otaku that _might_ mean the same thing…"

Saeko laughed. 'Will you fix me miso soup in the morning?' was an old roundabout way of asking someone to marry you in Japan. "I'm sure it does not, he was just being sweet to you. By the way, Saya-chan, how _do_ you feel about him now?"

Saya leaned with her back to the counter and crossed her arms in front of her. Saeko knew this was a defensive posture for her. "I'm not sure. I do like him more than I did, and he is fun to be around, but I just don't know if it's like _that_ for me. I've tried to hold people away from me for so long, I don't really know how I'm supposed to tell if it's friendship, or do I really have feelings for him. How did you know you did for Takashi?"

Saeko folded an omelet as she thought about it. "At first, I just thought he was interesting, and cute of course. After that first coffee date, I felt comfortable with him, and after our movie date, I started looking forward to seeing him every day. When we decided to give a relationship a _real_ try, he was honest with me about his fears and feelings. That meant a lot to me. We agreed to take things slowly but to be honest I care for him more and more every day. Kissing him is…whew!" she fanned her face as she blushed.

Saya's eyebrows climbed her forehead as she heard this. "So we're kissing now, are we? What's that like?"

Saeko smiled as she thought of Takashi holding her close, his lips pressed to hers. "It's wonderful. To feel his breath with mine, his arms around me, his heart beating in his chest, the softness of his lips, the way he kisses my eyelids and nibbles at my ears…" again she blushed as her imagination ran wild.

Saya watched with eyes wide as she sucked on a pocky stick. "Soooo…has he tried anything weird with you, like _this_ or _that_?"

Saeko snapped out of her daydream and shook her head. "Oh no, he is very much the gentleman. I think we both know, even without talking, _that_ needs to wait till much later on."

Saya nodded as she wondered what it would be like to kiss Kohta. He had never been ugly, just a little too heavy for her tastes. He had lost a good deal of weight during his hospital stay, but Saya didn't want to say anything because she didn't want him to think she was obsessing on it. She was watching what he ate and the mansion's cooks were making sure he got healthy, well-proportioned meals.

"So what happened to the T-shirt you slept in?" Saeko asked with a mischievous smile.

Saya blushed, "It's in my room to be washed."

"Are you going to give it back?"

Saya's face turned an even deeper red. "I hadn't planned too..."

Saeko laughed again as Saya's mother came in. "What are you girls up to? Boy talk?" she said with a smile.

000

Takashi and Saeko walked arm in arm as they headed toward the train station later that night.

"Things seem to be going well between those two," Saeko said as she looked over at Takashi.

He smiled, "Yeah, it's nice to see Saya smiling once in a while, rather than looking pissed all the time."

"I think they are getting quite relaxed with each other," Saeko said. "How is Hirano-kun doing?"

Takashi smirked, "He's head over heels for her, even though he will not admit it. I think he is doing well to sit quietly and let things develop."

Saeko giggled, "Well she is liking him more and more. She admitted it to me tonight when we were making snacks. Her mother is softly pushing her from behind as well, because she likes Hirano too."

"Oh really!" Takashi said with a chuckle. "Well that's good. It's nice to have parents on your side."

"Like my father, Takashi-kun?" Saeko asked with another giggle.

"I like your dad. He makes me feel welcome and can be really funny. I would never want to get on his bad side though."

"Like rooting for the Dragons?"

Takashi snorted, "Well I guess he could be getting a little senile, rooting for the Giants after all…"

Saeko released a peal of laughter as she leaned against him. After a minute she said, "Oh by the way, he said to tell you, if he did not get to see you before next Friday, he wanted you to come over that night and watch the game with him."

"I'd like that, tell him I will be happy to."

She smiled, "You can look in on my children's class while you are there."

"Won't I be a disruption?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, they will be thrilled to have someone new coming to see them. They are so cute running around in their hakamas waving their bokken around!"

Takashi thought for a minute before asking the next question. "Do _you_ want children, Saeko-chan?"

He had surprised her with this suddenly serious question. She thought for a minute before answering with a slight smile on her face. "I think I would like to have children someday, Takashi-kun. Why do you ask?"

He lowered his head a little, "You just sounded so happy talking about them just then, the question just popped in my head."

She thought again before looking at him. "What about you, Takashi-kun? Do you want children?"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "I think I would. I have always gotten along well with the few I have been around."

She smiled and lay her head on his shoulder as they waited for the train to arrive.

000

"That was enjoyable." Saya said as she and Kohta sat on the balcony outside his room.

"Those two are really in love aren't they?" Kohta said as he looked up trying to see the stars.

Saya thought for a minute. "It really shows doesn't it?"

Kohta nodded, "They seem so relaxed with each other. The way they look at each other, well to me there just doesn't seem to be any doubt."

"So you're suddenly a love expert are you?" she said with a smirk.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he snorted. "Not even! I don't know the first thing about something like that! I just know what I see between the two of them."

He hung his head a little, "One day…maybe…I'll know what it's like."

Saya watched him for a second before looking away.

Without warning, the sky opened up and a heavy pouring rain came down drenching them and everything on the balcony.

"Waa!" Saya cried out as she jumped up and rushed to his side. He had just reached his feet, bracing with the crutches in his left hand as she slipped on the newly wet floor.

"WOAH!" Kohta called out as he caught her and lost his balance at the same time. They went down in a crash.

000

The heavens opened up when Takashi and Saeko were halfway to her house from the train station. The rain came down so hard they were drenched in seconds. Laughing, they ran hand in hand the rest of the way.

They clattered into the entrance way to find Kage sitting at the table looking at them in surprise.

"Oi! Oi! Here, hold on and let me get you some towels!" he called as he hurried down the hall. He was back in a flash and they rubbed the water off as best as they could.

"Come, Takashi-kun, we will find you something to put on till your clothes can dry." Kage led Takashi to a guest room and left him there to strip off his wet things.

A minute later Kage cracked the door and handed a workout suit to him. "Thank you, oji-san." Takashi said as Kage closed the door.

Coming out Takashi found Kage in the kitchen fixing a fresh pot of tea. He took the boy's wet things to toss them in the dryer as Takashi sat down at the living room table.

Coming back Kage said, "Tea will be ready in a minute. Saeko jumped into the bath to warm up and you should too once she gets out. A late spring rain like this will chill your bones and you don't want to catch a cold."

Takashi nodded in agreement as he shivered slightly.

Kage returned with the hot tea and Takashi sipped the brew. He felt the warmth flow through him and sighed with the pleasure of it.

"So how did this happen?" Kage asked with a chuckle.

"We were walking home from the station, and were about a block and a half away when suddenly; rain, heavy rain. No warning or anything. It came down so hard we were soaked before we could run for any cover so we decided heading to the house was best."

Kage nodded and grunted. Setting down his tea he asked, "Did Saeko ask you about next Friday night?"

Takashi nodded, "Yes oji-san. As they say, 'it's a date!'"

Kage roared with laughter causing Takashi to join in.

"What are you two laughing about?" Saeko asked as she walked in from the hallway.

Takashi turned towards her and froze. She was wearing a blue and white kimono with her hair pulled up in a bun and held in place with chop-sticks. As she glided across the floor, her toes edged from under the robe peeking out as she walked. She went to the entrance way, put on her Happy Bunny slippers and picked up her bokken. Removing it from its bag, she hung the bag to dry and brought the wooden sword to the table with her.

She blushed brightly when she noticed Takashi staring at her with his eyes wide and mouth open. She sat down near him and began to wipe the water from her weapon with a towel she had bought with her.

"So what were you two laughing so hard about?" she asked again.

A smirk crossed Kage's face as he raised his tea cup to his lips. "It seems I have a 'date' with a certain young man Friday night. What-ever will I wear?" He replied with a lilting, girly tone to his voice while he patted the back of his head, like he was touching up his hair.

Suddenly the wooden sword twirled over Saeko's head and came to a stop half an inch from her father's nose.

Her eyes narrowed as a sinister grin split her lips. "Are you trying to steal a march on me, old man? He's mine, I saw him first!"

Kage and Saeko stared each other down as Takashi crawled from the table toward the hallway before jumping up and running for the bath. "I'm gonna get that bath now, Sensei!"

Kage looked at his retreating back and cried out, "Coward! Come back here and defend my honor! She's YOUR girlfriend!"

They both laughed loudly as they heard the bath's door snap shut.

Kage grunted as Saeko poured herself a cup of tea. "What is it, father?" she asked.

"Are you trying to kill the boy with nose bleeds?"

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Saeko, you are an exceptionally beautiful girl whether you believe so or not." He held up both of his hands to ward off any response from her. "There is nothing wrong with what you have on, but while he was thinking you would come out in your normal house clothes…well…there's nothing like a beautiful woman in a kimono."

Saeko lowered her head and blushed at her father's words. "So you think I'm beautiful in this father?"

Kage looked away, "You remind me much of your mother when you dress like that. Never stop. It brings back pleasant memories to me."

She reached out and squeezed her father's hand for a second before letting go.

Twenty minutes later, Takashi came out of the bath and down the hall, to sit at the table again, as Saeko got up to check his clothes. She came back and stood over her father, hands on her hips, elbows sticking out.

"Father? Is there something you forgot to _do_ when you put Takashi-kun's clothing in the dryer?"

He thought a moment and then flinched. As sheepish grin crossed his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Takashi-kun, it seems I forgot to turn the dryer on!"

Takashi quickly looked at his cell phone. "Ehhh! It's 1am and the trains are about to stop running!"

Kage waved his hand in front of his face. "Don't sorry, son, you can just spend the night here if it's okay with your mother. You can sleep in the guest room you changed in."

Takashi's eyes widened as he looked first at Saeko and then Kage. "Are you sure that's alright, oji-san? I don't mind heading home if you want me to."

Kage rose up on his knees and put his fists on his waist, sticking his arms out, like a lord of old. "Of course it's fine! I have swords! I can sleep across my daughter's door! Not a problem!"

Saeko and Kage broke into laugher as Takashi's forehead hit the table and he said, "Yes oji-san, I understand!"

000

_Back at the Takagi mansion when the rain started_

"Owie, ow, ow!" Saya exclaimed as Kohta began to stir over her. He had caught himself on his elbows and had not crushed her beneath him when they fell but they were still pressed together.

Kohta, his head beside hers, rose up slightly and muttered, "That's gonna leave a mark…"

She looked toward him and froze when she realized their faces were only inches apart. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

Their eyes locked and they stared at each other for a few seconds, then Saya leaned up and kissed him.

Kohta's eyes flew open as Saya's lips closed on his. Locked together for a minute, Kohta finally shut his eyes and responded to her. They pulled back and stared at each other before Kohta moved in for a second kiss.

Saya moaned as his soft lips pressed to her's. He sucked lightly on her bottom lip before brushing his tongue across it. She responded by extending hers and touching his lightly, deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They held that position until they had to pull back, gasping for air.

Kohta's eyes were wild as she brushed some rain from his face. "We better get up," she whispered. "We are getting soaking wet and neither of us needs to get sick right now."

Nodding, he pulled himself to his hands and knees before helping her up. She held his crutches as he struggled to his feet.

They made it to the center of his room before they stopped and turned toward each other. Kohta's eyes were still wild and he had trouble looking her in the face.

He stuttered, "Sa…Saya I…I want to say I'm sorr…" he started before she raised her right hand and covered his lips with her fingers.

She leaned close to him and whispered. "Don't. We did that together; don't apologize for it. Right now, I want you to go get in a hot shower and warm up. I'm going to take a bath and do the same. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Please…wait until tomorrow."

He nodded slightly and she took her hand away. She brushed his cheek with her fingers and whispered goodnight before she walked out the door.

000

A short time later she was sitting in her soaking tub, with only her eyes and nose above water, when she heard her mother call her name.

"I'm in the bath, mama. Please come in!" she called out.

Slipping in, Yuriko looked down at the soaking wet clothes on the floor. Frowning, she looked up at Saya. "Why are your things soaking wet, dear?"

Saya sighed, "We got caught on the balcony by the sudden rain storm. Then I slipped and fell pulling Kohta down with me. We were soaked before we could get up."

"Ah I see. Are both of you okay? You didn't hurt yourselves did you?" Yuriko asked.

Saya poked her bottom lip out. "No…but I…kissed him…"

Yuriko looked at her for a second before asking. "By accident or did you mean to?"

"I meant to…" she said in a whinny little voice.

Yuriko looked away trying to hide her smile.

Turning back, she sat on the edge of the tub and looked down at her stressed-out daughter. She patted Saya on the head and asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," Saya murmured. "Both times."

Yuriko's eyebrows went up. "Oh…there were two kisses then?"

Saya nodded, "I kissed him and then he kissed me."

The older woman covered her mouth to keep from giggling, "Well…getting kissed, on a balcony, in the driving rain, that's pretty romantic, don't you think?"

Saya blushed with a grin, "I didn't think about it that way, but yeah it was wasn't it?"

Now Yuriko smiled and laughed, "Pretty good for a first kiss, kiddo!"

Covering her face with her hands Saya said, "But now I'm embarrassed to look at him! And he was having trouble looking at me when I left!"

"Well dear, you did turn him down for a date when he asked you. Now that you have gotten to know him better you regret that right?"

Saya nodded, "Yeah but if I knew him then, like I know him now, I would not have turned him down."

Yuriko rubbed her on the head again, "That's because you have become friends and have gotten comfortable with each other. Now, if you want to continue as you are going, and he turns his head away in embarrassment, reach out and gently turn his head back toward you, tell him to always look you in the eye to emphasize your point. I guarantee from that moment on, you will have no trouble understanding each other."

Saya thought about what her mother said. What did she want from Kohta now that she had made this step? "I think I'll let him know I'm at least interested and then just see where it goes."

"I think that's best," Yuriko said. "Lay your ground rules now, but don't be mean to him. He cares for you very much."

Saya nodded as her mother got up and headed for the door. She stopped and looked back. "Saya-chan, understand that your father and I trust you, but if you need advice please don't hesitate to ask me. You have nothing to fear and everything to gain."

Saya smiled, "I love you, mama. Don't worry, I will come to you if I have questions."

Before closing the door behind her, Yuriko smiled and said, "Your father and I love you too dear."

Saya sat a minute longer, thinking about everything. She reached up and touched her lips, remembering how it felt to press hers to his. Sighing she muttered to herself as she got out of the tub, "I wonder if I will even sleep tonight?"

Even though it had not been washed yet, Saya wore the Wolverines T-shirt again.

000

Morning came to the Busujima household and Takashi awoke with a smile on his face. Kage had gone to bed earlier the night before, to give the couple some alone time. After talking and cuddling a little, they headed to bed themselves. They had stopped in the hall for a long kiss before Saeko went in her room, telling him goodnight over her shoulder, with a demure look on her face.

Takashi had lain in the bed for a long time, unable to sleep, knowing she was just on the other side of the wall.

After he awoke, he got up to go to the bathroom and upon opening the door, found his clothes folded outside in the hall.

Placing them on the bed, he went to relive himself and then came back and changed. Walking to the kitchen he found Kage preparing breakfast.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, oji-san. Can I help you do anything?" Takashi asked.

Kage shook his head, "Ohayo, Takashi-kun. No, I have everything in place for now. Saeko is in the dojo running through her morning exercises. Why don't you go and tell her breakfast will be ready soon."

"Hai," said Takashi as he headed out the door.

Crossing over to the dojo, he entered to find Saeko dancing through her katas, wooden sword in hand. He settled, after bowing to the shrine, and watched as she worked out.

_She's like a ballet dancer__, _he thought as she spun and slashed.

She finished and slid her bokken into her sash. She bowed to the shrine and came to kneel down, facing him, to his left with their thighs touching.

She smiled at him and leaned over to pull him into a kiss. They stayed like that for a long minute till they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

Takashi pulled back and hung his head. "I am so dead," he muttered under his breath.

Takashi glanced back over his shoulder to see a grim looking father standing in the doorway. "Come to the house, you two; breakfast is getting cold." He then turned and walked away.

Takashi turned back to Saeko who was sitting with her eyes wide. "How mad do you think he is?"

Saeko shook her head, "I have no clue. I never thought about him walking in on us."

Takashi sighed and got up. Holding his hand out to her he said, "Let's go face the music and get it over with."

They walked hand-in-hand to the house. Upon entering, they went to their normal seats and knelt down. They sat for a minute while Kage spread jam on his toast, seemingly not paying attention to them.

"Ahmmm…oji-san, I would like to apologize." Takashi said.

"For what Takashi-kun?" Kage asked.

"…for… Ummm…kissing…your daughter?"

Kage stopped what he was doing and sat for a minute, looking back and forth between the couple.

He sighed and took a sip of his tea before leaning forward with his elbows on the table. "You do not need _my_ permission to kiss my daughter Takashi-kun. I am not mad at you two. You were only doing what people who have feelings for each other do. I knew you had kissed…or been kissing…or whatever. It just…surprised me more than I thought it would to _see_ you kissing." He frowned and took a breath as he sat up and crossed his arms. "I guess it really made me realize my little girl _is_ grown up now. It was a bit of a shock is all."

He reached out and clasped Takashi on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Takashi-kun; I approve of you and am proud my daughter picked such a fine young man for her boyfriend."

Takashi bowed and said, "Thank you for your kind words, oji-san." He held out his hand and Saeko took it in hers. "I will work hard to make sure you never lose that respect in me."

Kage grunted and nodded, "Now, we have been too serious this morning. Eat! I didn't slave over this food to let it go to waste!"

They all laughed as they dug in.

000

After waking up, Saya sat for a while with her legs pulled up in front of her and her arms wrapped around her knees. She got up with a sigh and dressed before heading to Kohta's room.

On arriving, she found the door open and could hear someone talking on the balcony. Stepping out, she found the houseboy placing breakfast on the table while chatting with Kohta, about whether he thought it would rain again today.

Looking up, the houseboy bowed and said, "Ohayo, Mistress Saya."

"Ohayo, Misake," she replied.

"Please ring me if you need anything else, Mistress," he said as he took his food cart and started through the door.

Saya watched him a second before turning back to Kohta. She found him standing beside his chair. He bowed and said, "Ohayo, Saya-san. I hope you slept well."

She walked over and stood in front of him. "Formal this morning are we?"

Kohta blushed and looked away, "I'm sorry, Saya-san I'm just not sure how to act ye…"

Saya did what her mother told her too. She reached out and put her hand on Kohta's cheek, gently pulling his face back in line with hers. She looked him in the eye, and in that second, staring into his eyes, she herself realized how hard it truly was. Still, after a short pause, she persevered, and said. "Don't look away from me, meet my eyes when you talk to me and everything will be okay."

He nodded, smiling as he took her lovely eyes completely into his gaze. "Yes Saya-san."

She smiled slightly, "Now sit down before you fall down. How do you feel after falling last night? You didn't hurt yourself more did you?"

He eased down in the chair, "No, I have a few bruises but nothing to worry about."

She surprised him when she leaned over and lightly brushed her lips over his. "Ohayo, Kohta-kun," she whispered.

Sitting down, Saya removed the covers from the plates on the table. She noticed Kohta watching her, his feelings showing in his eyes. She blushed and smiled slightly as he did the same.

They ate, but spoke little. Afterwards they sat and sipped tea as they watched rain clouds in the distance dump water on parts of the city.

Finally Kohta cleared his throat. "Ah, umm…Saya-san? What are we to each other now?"

She thought for a minute before answering. "I'm not sure yet, Kohta. I have grown fond of you, but I'm just not sure I'm ready to make that step and call you my boyfriend. Can you live with that answer for now?"

He smiled and leaned forward, holding his hand out. She took it and blushed again.

"Saya-san I promise you I will not embarrass you or offend you. You know how I feel about you and I hope that one day you will come to feel the same way about me."

She squeezed his hand before letting go. "There are rules," she said.

He sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of him.

"Rule number one: this is between us; no one at school should know about this. I am not embarrassed by you in any way, so don't think that. This is just no one's business but ours; well Takashi and Saeko are the exception. Rule number two: no touchy feely grabby. I'm not anyone's possession. Holding hands is fine, but don't be hugging on me or trying to kiss me without my permission. Rule number three: call me by my last name when we are at school. When we are alone, or with Takashi and Saeko, you can call me Saya-chan."

Kohta nodded with a pleased look on his face.

She smiled at him, "Other than that, let's just play it by ear and see where it goes."

* * *

A/N: Hmm, there must be something in the water. LOL!

Work is very busy and while I hope to keep the update schedule I set for myself, don't think bad if I slip some. As always please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

To those who have contacted me, like Kuroki94, to inquire about my health. Thank you. I am doing well enough that my chemo doctor told me he never wanted to see me again. I told him I loved him too…he has a good since of humor because he then told me to quit harassing his nurses and get the hell out of his office. LOL!

I've lost 80 pounds, I don't recommend doing it the way I did, which has gotten me off of other meds for different things. I feel good and am looking forward to writing for many years to come.

Again, thanks to everyone for their good wishes and for reading my dribble.

As always, I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Mid-morning found Kohta and Saya sitting in his room studying. Mid-terms were starting Tuesday and Kohta needed to bone up on a few subjects. They were going over some math problems when Saya's mother came in.

"Would you two like some juice and a snack?" she asked.

Kohta stretched as Saya shrugged her shoulders. "I could use something to drink. What about you, Kohta?"

He nodded, "I could use something to wake me up. I didn't sleep very well last night."

Saya blushed as her mother asked, "Oh? Was something wrong, Hirano-san? Was your leg hurting?"

Realizing what he had done, he just said "Ah, no I just had something on my mind."

Yuriko fought to hold back a smile as she picked up the shooting school booklet from the table. She looked thoughtful as she came to the picture of Kohta. "Hirano-san, you know how to shoot?"

Kohta nodded and pointed at the booklet, "Yes ma'am. I went to that school in America last summer. I wanted to get some extra training to give me an advantage, for when I went into the Defense Force after high school. Now though, after talking to Sergeant Minami, I'm leaning more National Police and may try for SAT."

"I didn't know you had plans like that!" Yuriko said with a smile. The note from Colonel John dropped out and she picked it up from the table. Smiling as she read it she said, "Well this colonel certainly seems to think highly of you. We should go to the range sometime soon, I haven't been in quite a while and I need practice."

Kohta froze with a surprised look on his face as Saya's head came up. "What do you mean _you_ need practice, mama?" she asked. "You can shoot?"

Yuriko laughed, "Yes, Saya-chan, I took a gun safety and shooting course when I was working on Wall Street. Your father and I used to go to the shooting range several times a year, but we have been so busy lately we have not gotten a chance."

Saya stared at her mother with her mouth open as Kohta asked, "Do you have any guns, okaa-sama, or do you rent?"

"We have a few. The one I trained on and still have is a Luger P08 with a removable stock. Beside the standard magazine, I also have a 32-round drum magazine for it."

Kohta's eyes glazed over and he started drooling from the side of his mouth, while Saya still sat with a stunned look on her face.

"Do not look so surprised, Saya-chan, it just so happens, your father and I were going to talk to you about getting some training this year. It is good to have knowledge even if you don't use it," Yuriko said. She waved the booklet, "This looks like a good program and if Hirano-san knows the instructors, all the better. Are you thinking about going back for the advanced course, Hirano-san?"

Over his geek-out, Kohta nodded. "I would like to, but I don't see it this year. I have the money for the course, with room and board, but airfare has gone up enough I don't think I could swing it."

Yuriko smiled, "Well maybe we could do something about that. What do you think, Saya? Would you like to try shooting?"

Saya just stared at her mother, her brain still half a conversation back and struggling to catch up, "You can shoot guns? Real guns?"

Yuriko looked at Kohta and they both chuckled. "Talk to her about it when she gets over the shock, Hirano-san. I'll get you some juice."

Kohta glanced at Saya as she watched her mother go out the door. Clearing his throat he said, "Ah Saya-chan, I'm sorry, but I'm dumping you for your mother. I find I am suddenly madly in love with her."

Saya's head slowly came around to bring him under her gaze. Her eyes narrowed as she got up and started towards him, her fists balled up. "I'm going to hurt you now…"

He laughed as she came forward. When she got close enough he grabbed her wrist and with a twist, spun her around to land in his lap with his arms around her.

Her eyes narrowed, "What did I tell you?"

He smirked, "In my defense, I _was_ defending myself."

"Defend from this!" she said as she crushed her lips to his.

Her arms went around his neck as he pulled her closer. They clutched at each other as the passion of their kiss grew. After several minutes they broke and Saya lay her head on his shoulder as he lightly kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair with his hand.

"I have no defense from that." he whispered.

She sighed, "That feels good when you do that."

He smiled, "I like it too. Your hair is so pretty and soft and I love the color."

She reached up and stroked his cheek. She could feel just a slight hint of beard. Looking at him puzzled she asked, "Do you shave?'

He snorted slightly, "Just once in a while. It takes a long time for it to grow back in."

She smiled at the picture in her mind of him with shaving cream on his face, raking the razor across it. It was such a manly act she took pleasure in thinking of him doing that.

He leaned in and kissed her again softly. No flaming passion like the first one, just a gentle, caring touch.

There was a knock on the door as they smiled at each other. They looked at the door to find Yuriko standing there with some glasses on a tray.

Kohta's eyes went wide in shock, but Saya patted him on the cheek. "Don't worry, mama knows."

"EH!" he exclaimed.

Yuriko set the tray down and smiled. "Really now, Hirano-kun, do you really think a girl can get a romantic first kiss, on a balcony, in the rain and _not_ tell her mother?"

He blushed as Saya got off his lap and went back to her chair. "I guess I just didn't think about it in that way."

Saya smiled at him as she sat down. "Sorry, I should have warned you, but I didn't think it would come up so soon."

"Don't worry, Hirano-kun; I trust the both of you. I'm sure by now Saya-chan has given you a list of rules to follow," Yuriko said with a smile. "Now I suppose you did not get to talk about the training?"

Both teens blushed. "Ah, no, I tried to start a fistfight and got captured before we could talk," Saya said. "Why do you think I need this type of training, mama?"

"Well there can be several reasons," Yuriko said. She motioned to Kohta. "Would you like to go first, Hirano-kun?"

Kohta nodded, "First of all, it teaches responsibility." He held up his hand as she opened her mouth. "I know…you are very responsible now, but when you hold the life or death of a person in your hand, weighing on the squeeze of your finger…well, it becomes something else altogether."

Yuriko nodded, "That's very good, Hirano-kun. Next is, you may not stay in Japan. I went to New York and was on Wall Street for several years. It comforted me to know I had the knowledge to defend not only myself, but those around me if I needed to. While I do not consider America, England or France that dangerous, there are plenty of places in the world that are. Look at the trouble even cruise ships have had off the coast of Africa and there are many pirates in the South China Sea around Roanapur, Thailand just to name one place."

Looking back to Kohta, she waited for his next response.

"Zombies, good skill to have if there is an outbreak of zombies," he said.

"Like that could happen!" Saya exclaimed.

Yuriko nodded and laughed, "He said it in a humorous way, but I understand what Hirano-kun means, Saya. Natural disasters in the form of disease outbreaks, asteroids from the sky, or even nuclear war, would leave survival to the fittest, and firearm use would be high on the list of skills to have."

Saya frowned, "Do you really think that could happen?"

Kohta nodded, "Think about what happened right here in Japan, Saya-chan. Two bombs, two cities gone, a hundred fifty thousand people dead in an instant, and the Americans held back, trying to get us to surrender and stop the loss of life. What if Germany or even our own country had gotten the weapon first? We would be looking at a very different world today, if there was much of one left at all. Look at the holocaust the Nazis committed, or the madness of Stalin's Soviet Union. It's real; it has almost happened before and could happen again."

Saya thought about it for a minute, "Alright, I would like to try it first before I commit to anything though."

Yuriko smiled, "I'll see about getting range time next Saturday. Do you think Komuro-kun and Busujima-san would like to come with us also?"

Kohta and Saya both shrugged their shoulders. "I don't know, but we can ask them," Saya said.

Yuriko nodded, "Let me know as soon as you can. I will let you get back to studying then. I'll call when lunch is ready and you can come down and eat with us."

"Okay, mama," Saya said as Yuriko went out the door.

000

Tuesday came and Takashi stood at the gate of the school waiting for Saya and Kohta to arrive. Since they had tests today, Kohta had to show up in compliance with the principal's rules for his home study.

The car pulled up and Takashi opened the right rear door for Kohta as the driver did the same on the other side for Saya. He took Kohta's book bag and watched as his friend got out and settled on his crutches.

They headed for the classroom building as other students milled around, talking and greeting each other. Several groups watched as the three walked across the courtyard. Some groups with girls giggled as others, with boys, glared.

Three young girls stopped near them and bowed. "Please get well soon, Hirano-san!" One said as the other two twittered.

As they walked away, Takashi looked at Kohta. "Who were they?"

Kohta shook his head. "I have no idea. I don't remember seeing them before."

Saya cleared her throat, "First year air-heads, probably got a case of hero worship."

"Hero worship?" Kohta asked as he looked towards her.

Takashi laughed, "Yeah 'hero', you pulled that move in front of a lot of people you know!"

Kohta hung his head as he limped along. "Oh…I guess I didn't think about that."

Takashi and Saya glanced at each other behind Kohta's back. Takashi with a surprised look, Saya with concern.

Saeko met them as they reached the front door. "Ohayo, Hirano-san, I hope you are feeling well today."

"Ohayo Senpai," he said in return. "I am thank you. How are you today?"

The raven haired swordswoman smiled and nodded. "I am quite well, thank you for asking." She turned to Saya, "Takagi-san, may I speak with you for a minute?"

Saya nodded and stepped to the side with Saeko as the boys continued inside.

Kohta glanced back as they started up the stairs. "Why didn't senpai greet you, Takashi-san?"

Takashi laughed, "We saw each other earlier this morning. She was really just hanging around so she could talk to Takagi about Saturday."

Kohta nodded as they reached the second floor. "Ah, so have the two of you decided to go with us?"

"Hai," Takashi said. "I may never get another chance to shoot a gun again, and since her specialty was swords, Saeko said she would like to try it at least once also."

Takashi opened the door as they arrived at their classroom. It was still a little early so there were not many people there. As Kohta got settled in his seat Morita came over.

"Hey Hirano-san!" he said. "Glad to see you're doing better!"

"Ohayo Morita-san," Kohta said.

Morita was about to say something else when the door at the front of the classroom opened. Looking that way, the three watched as Miyamoto Rei and Igou Hisashi walked in. They paused for a moment before Rei headed towards the boys with Hisashi behind her.

She stopped and bowed, "Ohayo, Hirano-san, we hope you get better soon and thank you for helping Takagi-san."

"Eh…Ohayo and you're welcome, Miyamoto-san," Kohta replied with surprise on his face.

She stood up and looked at Takashi for a second. "Komuro-san," was all she said before heading toward her seat.

Hisashi's eyes followed her for a moment before turning back to look at Takashi. They both nodded slightly to each other and Hisashi said, "Please get well soon, Hirano-san."

"Thank you, Igou-san," Kohta said and Hisashi headed for his seat next to Rei.

Morita's eyes were wide as he leaned close to Takashi. "Was that the first time she has spoken to you since the breakup?" he asked just loud enough for Kohta to also hear.

Takashi nodded with a puzzled look on his face.

Saya came bustling in right then and greeted the couple as she passed them. She shooed Takashi and Morita out of the way and hung her book bag on her desk before turning to Kohta.

"How are you doing, Hirano-san?" she asked.

He nodded, "I am fine, Takagi-san. I feel good and I'm ready to work."

She sat down and looked at the two boys standing there. "Don't you two have something to do?"

Morita snickered as Takashi snorted. "Let me know if you need anything, Hirano," Takashi said as he and Morita headed for their seats.

They sat down and Morita turned his back to the window and crossed his legs in front of himself. This way he could watch the room while talking to Takashi.

"Hey man, is something going on between Takagi and Hirano?" he asked.

Takashi sighed, "If there is it's none of my business."

Morita rubbed his chin, "Hmm, so that means there _might_ be something going on there. I can see it; young man saves girl's life so she falls madly in love with him. Sounds like a good manga!"

"Morita if there is something going on…stay out of it okay?"

Morita grinned, "Don't worry, it's just info gathering, nothing else. If Hirano and Takagi have hooked up, so what? Good for him I say. Though, you know, there are some rumors going around."

Takashi's brow furled as he looked at Morita. "What do you mean?"

Morita leaned closer, "It's been said he's living at her house since he got out of the hospital. Rumors are her parents are so overjoyed he saved her, they are going to set up a marriage between them."

Takashi shook his head. "That's bullshit, why the _hell_ can't people mind their own damn business?"

Morita shrugged, "Just how people are man, just how they are. I do know though there are some tough nuts that are in a mood over it. They had plans to capture her for themselves and they see him as an upstart getting in their way. Then there is you and Busujima-san. Some third years are upset that a second year thinks he's big enough to go out with a third year prize winner like her. You watch yourself; someone might try to put you in, what they think is, your place."

Takashi thought for a minute. "Look, can I count on you to keep your eyes out for Hirano's sake? I know he's not really your friend, but he did do a good thing."

"Sure, sure, I got no beef with him, and he seems like a good guy. I'm happy he did what he did. I made my confessions to her and got kicked in the teeth three times! If he wins her, more power to him. Hell after three times she still doesn't remember my name!"

Takashi nodded, "Don't say anything in front of Takagi, if she finds out there will be hell to pay."

Morita nodded as the teacher came in and everyone got up to bow.

000

After a couple hours of tests, the teacher called for a break. Students got up, stretched and milled around. Saya went and got some juice for her and Kohta and when she got back, Takashi called her over.

When she got there, Takashi told Morita, "Okay, tell her what you see, and don't worry I'll protect you."

Morita frowned before looking up at Saya. "Takagi-san please take this the right way. Something is going on between you and Hirano-san isn't it? Are you a couple now?"

Takashi took ahold of her wrist, before she could draw back to hit Morita, who flinched away.

"Who are you? What business is it of yours?" she snarled.

"I'm Morita! I've only confessed and asked you out three times and you still don't remember my name!" he replied.

"Takagi," Takashi said, "I had Morita do it this way so you would understand it's not just me seeing it."

She frowned, "What do you mean seeing 'it'?"

Takashi sighed, "The way you're treating him; other people are noticing also. Some of the girls are giggling and whispering about it now."

Morita sighed, "Look, Takagi-san, if you two have fallen for each other that's great, but if you wanted to keep this quiet…well, it's like you're waving red flags around."

Saya pursed her lips and thought about what he said. "I don't know what I'm doing different."

Morita shook his head as Takashi tried to explain. "Everyone can understand you talking with him after what happened. But you are doing things like…a couple of times now you have touched him on the shoulder. That's not you, that's more like what a couple that has gotten close does. It's more body language than anything is the only way I can explain it."

Saya's frown got darker as it sunk in what Takashi and Morita were saying. The teacher came back in and called the class back to their seats as she turned towards hers. Sitting down, she thought about what they had told her. She now realized what was between she and Kohta was going to be harder to hide than she first thought.

000

Lunch time came and Saya got out the bentos the cook had fixed for them. Takashi had gone to get some bread and was coming back in the door as she was going out.

"Getting some drinks, back in a few," she told him before disappearing down the hall.

Takashi had settled down to eat when Kohta got up and headed out the door. "Bathroom," he said as Takashi looked up. Nodding, he tore into his lunch as he watched Kohta leave.

Not five minutes had gone by when Rei raced in the door. "Takashi! Something's going on in the boy's bathroom involving Hirano-san!"

Cursing himself for being so stupid he jumped up and ran down the hall. Reaching the bathroom, he found several people standing outside, with looks on their faces like they knew what was going on, but didn't want to get involved.

Takashi entered and found Kohta on the floor and a big third year baseball player named Ashita, kicking him in the ribs, while two others watched laughing.

"I'll teach you to get in the way of my plans you worthless piece of shit!" Ashita was saying.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Takashi yelled.

The trio spun around and a sinister grin split Ashita's face. "Ah good! The other dickhead has arrived, just in time to get his lesson in not stepping over his rank and standing."

Takashi stepped into a fighting stance as the three started advancing on him.

000

Saya had just purchased a couple of milk teas from the vending machine and turned back towards the classroom when a boy stepped in front of her.

"Ah the lovely Takagi-san! If you will give me a moment of your time I would like to tell you my feelings for you and…"

Saya sighed; she really didn't need this today. "Sorry, not interested. Excuse me." She started around him but he stepped back in her path again.

"Come on, Takagi-san, you can at least hear me out!"

Her face got red as her anger built. "I told you I'm not interested! Now get out of my way before I kick you in the nuts!"

She started around him again, but his face went red and he reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"You don't blow me off like that, bitch! You think you're so high and mighty but I'll show you what you are!"

As she drew back to punch him with the can of tea in her hand, the tip of a wooden sword crashed down on his wrist with a loud crack.

Howling in pain, he let go and stepped back, just in time for Saeko to place the tip of her bokken under his chin and press upward, shoving him back into the metal lockers. Holding him there, she glared in anger. "If I ever hear of you putting your hands on a girl against her will again I will do you damage that you will regret for a long time. Do you understand me?"

The boy nodded slightly.

"Let's head to your classroom, Takagi-san," Saeko told her as she backed away from the boy, watching him closely. The wooden sword spun in a flash and slid back into its bag over her shoulder as he slunk away while other students watched.

"T…thanks, Senpai," Saya said as they headed up the hall.

"I'm afraid it may not be over yet, Saya-chan. I have heard rumors today that some of the third year boys are not happy about what has been going on between you and Kohta-kun as well as Takashi-kun and I. I'm afraid this might have been a distraction to keep us away from something else."

Saya eyes got wider as she stepped up her pace to get back to the classroom.

When they arrived they found Rei waiting. "Takagi! Something happened in the bathroom with Hirano-san! Takashi went to help!"

Saya sat down the drink cans before rushing out the door.

Saeko sighed and said, "Thank you, Miyamoto-san. Excuse me."

Rei nodded and watched silently, her face frowning, as Saeko followed Saya out the door.

000

"I'm gonna put you in your place, Komuro. It's gonna be a lesson you're not gonna forget!" Ashita snarled.

"Why don't you mind your own damned business, asshole!" Takashi replied as he stepped back slightly. Looking back and forth between the three, he knew this was not going to go well. They were all sports players and had the weight advantage on him. He might be able to take one or even two of them, but Ashita was a big guy and strong as hell.

That's' when Ashita's eyes glazed over and he dropped to the floor like a rock.

Takashi looked up to find Kohta, standing with a metal crutch in his hands like a samurai sword, a snarl on his face.

As the other two boys looked down at Ashita in surprise, Takashi threw a roundhouse at the boy on his left. It came out of right field like a freight train and picked the boy up off his feet as it slammed him backward into a stall where he collapsed in a heap.

Spinning to face the other boy, Takashi found him pinned to the wall by the top of Kohta's crutch. He had him under the chin and was pushing up hard enough to lift him off his feet. The boy was already turning from red to blue as he grasped at the crutch and tried to suck air.

"Kohta let him go, he's had enough!" Takashi said as he reached out and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Kohta released him and when he dropped to the floor, wacked him across the shoulders. He raised the crutch to do it again and Takashi stopped him.

"Kohta stop! You'll kill him!"

Kohta looked at Takashi. "I _want_ to kill him! I want to put an end to assholes like these! I've put up with shit like this for years, but I'm through! I've had enough!"

Takashi spun around as somebody rushed in the door. He fell into a fighting stance again, but instead found Igou and Morita sliding to a stop.

A smirk crossed Hisashi's face. "Well, well. Here we come to save the day and looks like you have already cleaned house! Or bathroom that is…"

Morita leaned over and looked at the three lying unconscious on the floor. He whistled, "These are some big bad dudes! How did you pull this off?"

Takashi laughed a little, "Well it was luck mor…" He heard Kohta grunt as he tried to bend over and retrieve his second crutch.

Hisashi's eyes narrowed, "Tell us later, right now I think we better get Hirano to the nurse. He doesn't look so good."

Takashi nodded and held up his hand, which was now swelling and turning dark. "I might have broken my hand too."

Hisashi shook his head, "I've told you for years, don't hit them in the face with your fist, but you never did listen."

As they went out the door, Morita stopped and pulled out his cell phone. He grinned as he snapped a picture of the bodies lying on the floor.

000

Saya and Saeko went to the boy's bathroom first, but someone told them Kohta and Takashi were already headed to the infirmary.

Saya rushed in and came to a screeching halt as she found Marikawa Shizuka, the school nurse, holding Kohta's head to her overly large chest while patting him on the head. His eyes were glazed over with shock and the other three boys stared with mouths open.

"That's a good little hero! Just rest right there for a minute and nursey will make it all better!" Marikawa crooned.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Saya asked, bringing them all to jump in surprise.

Saya turned and glared at Saeko as she heard the swordswoman go "Snirk!" from behind her hand.

"Ohhhh, Takagi-chan! I was just thanking Hirano-kun for saving you! I think he's so brave! My friend Rika told me all about it!" Nurse Marikawa said.

They all paused at this and Hirano took the opportunity to pull away from the buxom blond and look up at her.

"Rika? Minami Rika with the police?" he asked.

Marikawa nodded with a smile, "Yes that's her! She and I have been friends for years. We went to school together. She told me about you when she found out you went to this school."

"Anyway," said Saya, getting tired of this line of talk. "What are you doing in here, Kohta-kun, and why is she hugging on you!"

Hisashi leaned over to Takashi. "Did she just call him, Kohta-kun?"

Takashi frowned and shook his head for Hisashi not to say anything.

Marikawa-sensei said, "Hirano-san has some bruised ribs and I'm going to give him some aspirin for pain. The boys said he fell in the bathroom, but they must think I'm look stupider than I am because I can tell when someone has been kicked."

Saya watched the nurse walk off to get the painkillers. Then, she spun around to face Kohta. "KICKED! HOW DID YOU GET KICKED!"

He flinched as she rushed to him but instead of attacking him, she threw her arms around his neck.

Everyone else froze as Morita pumped his fist and said, "I knew it!"

Kohta was patting her on her back and telling her he was alright when Takashi cleared his throat.

"Ah Takagi? What did we talk about earlier?"

Her shoulders slumped as it hit her what she had just done. She stood up and faced the other teens, her face red. Kohta reached out and took her hand and told her it was alright.

"Well in case all of you have not figured it out, Hirano is kinda…my boyfriend now…" she admitted to them.

Hisashi and Morita clapped lightly and laughed. "Congratulations you two," Hisashi said.

Saya looked at all of them sadly, "Please don't say anything. I was hoping to keep this quiet for a while."

Morita nodded, "You don't have to worry about us, does she, Igou?"

Hisashi shook his head, "No one will hear it from me, Takagi, well except Rei that is. She'd kill me if I kept this from her. Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't tell anyone."

Takashi glanced at Saeko who had been standing with her hand over her mouth. She walked over and gave Saya a short hug and whispered in her ear. "I'm so pleased you found happiness, Saya-chan!"

Saeko turned and walked back to Takashi and took his hand in hers as the door opened and Rei walked in carrying Saya and Kohta's bento boxes, drinks and Takashi's bread.

"I knew you had not eaten yet, so I brought these to you," she told Saya as she handed the boxes and drinks to them, then turned to give Takashi his bread. She stopped when she saw that he and Saeko were holding hands.

She blinked for a second before handing it to him and turning to Hisashi. "We need to go back to class, Hisashi. We have self-study time now, and there will be another test at 2." Looking back at Saya, "Sensei said he knew you were in the infirmary and to just be back in time for the test to start, Takagi-san."

"Yeah we better go. Come on Morita," Hisashi said. "Talk to you later, dude," he said to Takashi. Morita waved goodbye and followed the boy and girl out the door.

"Well…that was uncomfortable," Takashi said after the door closed.

"Hmm…" Saeko murmured. Looking down she asked. "Is your hand okay? I assume you punched someone with it."

Takashi held up his swollen right hand, with a cold pack stuck to it, which was now holding his lunch. "Marikawa-sensei doesn't think it's broken, and the cold pack should reduce the swelling before too long."

Nodding, she squeezed his good hand. "I better return to class myself. I will see all of you this afternoon."

After she left, Saya turned to the two boys. "Now…I want to know what happened and don't even think of lying to me."

The two boys sighed as she glared at them.

* * *

A/N: Rei jealous? Hisashi humble? Morita…well Morita is just being Morita!

As always please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

The trio returned to the classroom right before time for the next test. As Takashi sat down, he could feel people's eyes on him.

Morita was propped against the window again, and snickered as he saw his friend's face. "Don't look so glum, dude; it's all good."

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked.

"You and Hirano are covered for the bathroom incident. The coaches gathered up those three and hustled them off to the clubhouse. They are upset over the fact a nobody and a cripple, got the best of three of their top athletes. They don't want it brought out because there are some big games coming up and it would not do for those three to get suspended for fighting."

Takashi blew out a breath. He was glad there would be no trouble over the incident. "Damn, I'm glad to hear that! I was sure we would end up in front of the principal and be suspended!"

"Oh don't relax just yet," Morita said. "You know EVERYONE in school knows about it, so they _are_ going to be hunting you two when they can. Igou and I don't think they are stupid enough to try anything at school again, but if they catch you off campus…it could get bad."

Takashi thought about it, but was really not too worried. Saya and Kohta were not actually going out and doing stuff together yet, and he and Saeko went to a different area of the city to go to the movies and shop.

"Eh, I'm not too worried about it. They would not dare to touch Takagi or Hirano out in public and bring her father down on them. I just don't think it will be a problem."

Morita shook his head. "I think you're taking this too lightly, Komuro. The two of you really shamed them. Be on alert, oh and by the way, Igou said to tell you he wanted to talk to you first chance you get."

Takashi thought about this for a minute. Hisashi _had_ come running as soon as he heard there was trouble. The least Takashi could do is hear him out. Really he was not mad at Hisashi _or_ Rei. He had been hurt, but now with how things turned out, he could not have hoped for better. He nodded to Morita as the teacher started handing out test papers.

000

The end of classes came and Takashi saw Kohta and Saya to their car. After that he went to the train station with Saeko before returning to the school. Arriving back at the gate, he found Hisashi waiting for him.

"Not seeing Rei home today?" Takashi asked.

Hisashi shook his head. "She went shopping with some other girls." He looked around and took notice of all the students coming and going to clubs and other activities. "Can we go somewhere more private to talk?"

Takashi nodded, "Roof?"

"That'll do," Hisashi agreed.

They did not talk as they entered the school and climbed the stairs. Coming out on top of the building, Hisashi pointed, "Hey, let's go up to the astronomy tower." Takashi nodded and followed him.

They stood at the rail looking over the city for a minute before Hisashi turned to face him. He placed his hands on the front of his thighs, and made a half bow. "Komuro-san, I would like to apologize to you for what has happened between the three of us. You were treated poorly and it grieves me that it happened. Please forgive me."

Takashi watched Hisashi for a minute before he rubbed his chin. "Do you care about her? I mean do you really care about her and want to make her happy, Hisashi?"

Hisashi stood up and nodded, "Yes, Takashi; I do. I'm sorry about the way all this went down, but I do and want to make her happy."

Takashi shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say then. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but in the end, I'm starting to think it was all for the better."

"Because of Busujima-senpai?" Hisashi asked.

Takashi sighed and leaned on the rail. "That's part of it, but looking back, I see now that there was always something, always some action I did or didn't do that Rei stayed upset over. While we cared about each other, it seems like we never really fit together just right. I don't know how else to explain it."

Hisashi leaned back on the rail and looked at the sky. "She still cares about you, ya know."

Takashi hung his head, "I have to say I still care about her, just not in that way anymore. I want to see her happy and if it's you that can do it, all's the better."

Hisashi rubbed the back of his neck and looked puzzled. "So this thing with you and Busujima-senpai, how did that come about?"

Takashi laughed, "She saw Takagi and me arguing on the stairway and I noticed her. I wasn't really looking for anything, but Morita told me about a kendo tournament she was in, so, I decided to go just to see what it was all about. I was just going to watch and leave, but I met her father of all people. We were standing on a walkway together watching and he explained some things to me I didn't understand. Next thing I know, after the tournament, he was dragging me to meet her. Couple of days later she showed up on the stairway to see why I was always hanging out up there. Morita and I got that report to do on sports history and I talked him into doing kendo instead of baseball. I asked her if her dad would talk to me about it, and I spent most of a day and had supper with them."

He turned around and leaned back on the rail with his hands in his pockets. "On the spur of the moment, I asked her if she would like to go to a movie with me and she said yes. We enjoyed each other's company so, we started meeting for coffee. Then we decided to date officially and here we are."

He looked at his friend, who was watching him with a slight grin on his face. "To be honest, Hisashi, I was afraid it was a rebound crush. She and I talked about it, and she still wanted to give it a go. Now, I'm sure it's not a crush. We said we were going to take things slow, but she seems to be just as happy as I am with the relationship."

"Is it like how you felt with Rei?" the other boy asked.

Takashi shook his head. "No, it's not. It's like it _should_ have been with Rei. The feelings are so intense, but so relaxing and pleasant. I can see the difference now."

Hisashi nodded, "Well I'm happy for you. She is a beautiful girl, and if she's that into you, you're a damn lucky guy." He turned and looked out over the city, "You know Rei's jealous right?"

Takashi frowned, "I thought that might be the case, but was not sure. There sure was an air of tension in the infirmary earlier. How do you feel about that?"

Hisashi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm okay I guess. We were all friends and close for a long time, even after all this; I can see where she has lingering feelings. I'll do my best and it will work out."

He turned back toward Takashi. "Brings to mind the current situation. We need to be watchful about this bunch of nut jobs for Hirano and Takagi as well as you and senpai."

"Yeah Morita and I were talking about that earlier. I don't think they will go much farther about Takagi because she'll bring her father into it and then there really will be hell to pay."

Hisashi shuddered, "I would hate to ever think I got on the bad side someone that powerful. I see your point, but I still think we need to be watchful. You and Hirano don't need to go anywhere alone for one thing. I'm not worried about them doing anything to Takagi or senpai, especially after what happened today with them."

Takashi looked worried, "Wait, what happened with them today?"

Hisashi shook his head, "Someone tried to keep Takagi from coming back to the classroom while the deal with Hirano was going down. Senpai broke it up is all I know. Ask her if you want to know more."

Takashi now realized why she had been looking back over her shoulder when they walked to the train station. "Damn it! Why didn't she say anything to me?"

Hisashi shrugged, "Word is she handled it, quick, fast and clean. I guess she didn't see a reason to tell you about it."

In a way Takashi was furious, but he also knew she could handle herself probably better than he could. He took a breath to calm down before looking at Hisashi again. "Well if anyone can handle people like this, it's her."

The other boy nodded and then pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. "I better go. I've got karate practice tonight and Rei I doesn't know I'm talking to you either."

Takashi smirked, "Not good to hide things from her, man."

Hisashi snorted, "Oh I'm not going to hide anything from her. If she asks if I have talked to you I will say yes. I'm just not going to _volunteer_ any information."

"That might be just as bad."

Hisashi snorted again. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. I've got to go, later Takashi."

They bumped fists and Hisashi jogged down the stairs and into the stairwell leading down.

Takashi stayed at the rail until it started to grow dark. He sighed as he started down. _I'm going to call her tonight instead of emailing_, he thought. _I want to hear her voice._

000

Saya and Kohta rode home in silence. When they arrived she made sure he reached his room before she headed for her's. After changing into shorts and a t-shirt, Saya sat cross-legged on her bed and thought about what had happened that day. She was furious that other people were sticking their noses into her business, but she also knew that was just the way high school was.

She was still fuming when there was a light knock at her door. "Come in!" she called out.

The door opened a crack and she heard Kohta's voice. "Ah, mmm, Saya-chan it's me. Are you sure it's alright to come in?"

She glanced around the room, making sure none of her underwear was lying about before she called out again. "Yes come in, it's safe."

The door opened slowly as he stuck his head in to look before entering. He left the door open wide, one of okaa-sama's rules for them, and hobbled his way in to stand by her bed.

She watched as he looked around, taking the room in. "What? Something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, I just thought your room would be more…girly I guess I would say."

She looked around and thought about what he said. Even though she liked pink she really didn't have a bunch of the color in her room. There were a couple of dolls lying around like a Bonta-kun and a Godzilla plushy, but no idol or music posters that you might see in most girls rooms.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I don't really spend much time in here except to change and sleep. I'm always in the library or lately your room."

She pointed to the edge of bed. "Sit before you fall down, I know you're tired after today."

Kohta looked at the bed and blushed, but did as she said. He sighed as he sat down, leaning his crutches next to him. He stared at the floor for a minute before speaking. "Saya-chan, are you alright? You have been really quiet ever since we left school."

She nodded, "I'm just pissed that so many people seem to think they can stick their noses in our business. That's why I didn't want to say anything around school, but I guess I blew that plan with the way I acted towards you."

He hung his head, "I'm sorry, Saya-chan, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I never wanted my problems to affect you."

She frowned as she heard this. "What do you mean 'your problems'?"

He took a deep breath before speaking. "This is far from the first time this has happened to me. I've been bullied for most of my life. That's one reason I want to go into the defense force. I knew there I would be rated on my skills and nothing else."

Saya's eyes narrowed as what he was saying hit home. "You mean you've been beaten up in the bathroom before?"

He nodded, "In the bathroom, in the stairwell, empty classrooms, anywhere they could catch me without too much attention."

Her hands curled into fists as they began to shake. "You told the teachers right? Something was done about it…right?"

He shook his head, "Saya, most teachers just look the other way. They don't want to get involved since a lot of times the people doing it are from powerful families or sports stars and it would hurt the reputation of the school if it came out. Some teachers, like Shido-sensei, would even walk by and smile as it was going on."

Now she really was furious. "I'll put a stop to this! I'll get things changed and…"

He reached out and took hold of her hand. "No, you need to leave it alone. Let Takashi and I handle it. Morita and Igou have promised to back us up so it will not be a problem. There is strength in numbers. Before I was alone, now I have…friends, now I have…you."

She eased closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder. "I didn't know, I'm sorry, I never paid attention to what was going on like that. I never thought of you going through anything like that."

He reached up and stroked her hair. "It's alright, it's going to be different now. You've changed my life and it's for the better."

She rose up and looked at him. "I've changed your life? What do you think you're doing to me Kohta? Just in a few weeks, you've opened my eyes to so many things I was blind to before."

She leaned closer and brushed his lips with hers. They shared a gently, soft kiss, delicate and loving.

They both looked toward the door as they heard Yuriko clear her throat.

Saya sighed, "Mama why is it now every time I go to kiss Kohta you show up?"

"Parent radar," Yuriko replied as Kohta broke out laughing.

Saya frowned as Yuriko laughed at her expression. "Why I really came looking for the two of you for is supper is almost ready. I wanted to know if you would like to eat with your father and I or on the balcony?"

Saya looked at Kohta. He thought about it for a second and said, "Let's eat with your parents tonight. It will be a nice change."

She nodded and got off the bed to hold his crutches as he got up. They followed Yuriko down to the private dining room. It had a small table that was being set for four, next to a large bay window. Saya's father walked in from a different door as they arrived.

Kohta bowed, thanking the Don for his hospitality before taking his seat.

They had a pleasant supper of pork roast and vegetables as they talked about the upcoming weekend.

"I wish I could go with you," Soichiro said. "But I have a rally I must speak at in the afternoon, so maybe another time."

As the servants cleared the table, Yuriko asked Saya about looking at some new clothes she had bought. Soichiro took that opportunity to say, "Hirano-kun, I would like to speak with you about something, if you could give me a moment of your time while the ladies are occupied."

Kohta glanced at Saya before nodding, "Yes sir, I am at your disposal."

"Good," Soichiro said with a smile. "Let's step out on the patio then."

They got up and Kohta followed the older man out the door as Saya watched, puzzled.

They walked out to the rail of the patio overlooking the gardens. Soichiro stood with his hands behind his back as he gazed at a koi pond below. Kohta stood, nervously to one side, awaiting whatever the Don wanted to say to him.

"Yuriko tells me that you wanted to be in the Self Defense force after high school, but are now looking towards the National Police instead."

Kohta nodded, "Yes sir, it has been a plan of mine for a long time to serve in some way. As you know, my father is a jewel buyer and my mother a fashion designer, neither a career am I interested in. They have decided to let me pick my own path in life."

Soichiro grunted as he nodded to this. "Tells me a lot about the intelligence of your parents, it is good they let you find your own way. What I want to tell you is, if there is any way I can help, I will."

Kohta thought about this for a second before bowing to the older man. "Thank you for your consideration, but please understand, I feel this is something I must do for myself without help. I must prove I deserve the position to myself and the others I would be serving with."

Soichiro looked at him with a smirk on his face. "That is what I thought an honorable young man such as you would say. Just know that the offer is there if you run into any problems."

Kohta stood straight again and looked the Don in the eye. "There is something I would ask of you though Don Takagi."

Saya's father looked thoughtful and nodded, "Go ahead."

Kohta took a breath, "I would like permission to date your daughter."

The don's eyebrows went up. He pursed his lips as he thought about the question. "Don't you think it is really her you should be asking, Hirano-kun?"

"We have spoken on the subject and she is open to further discussion, but I feel since I am in your house and under your care, it is only proper that I ask her father."

Soichiro smiled slightly and nodded, "You _are_ a proper and honorable man, Hirano-kun; if she agrees, I see no problem in it." He held out his finger and shook it as he chuckled, "Understand, there will be rules, but I'm sure the two of you are already following most of them."

"Yes sir, I understand," Kohta said as he broke into a huge grin.

000

Later in the evening, Kohta sat on the balcony outside of his room sipping tea. He knew he needed to get to bed soon, since they had to go back to the school tomorrow to finish mid-terms.

Saya came out the door humming to herself. She sat down next to him on the loveseat and leaned against his shoulder. He raised his left arm and put it around her shoulders and she snuggled in and smiling happily.

"So," she asked, "what did you and papa talk about?"

"He wanted to let me know that if I needed any help getting in the national police force, he would help out."

"Oh good!" she exclaimed. "That would make things easier right?"

Kohta nodded, "Yes it might, but I refused."

Saya turned to him, "But Kohta! Why would you do that?"

Kohta waved his right hand to tell her to hold up. "I told him I wanted to earn it myself. He did say the offer was still open if I ran into a snag somewhere, but he understood my feelings on the subject. I did ask one boon of him though." He watched her out of the corner of his eye. "I asked him for permission to date his beautiful daughter."

Her mouth fell open as she stared at him in shock. Then her eyes narrowed as she got up and climbed onto the loveseat on her knees. She balled up her fists and began to play pummel him lightly, on the shoulder and chest.

Kohta was lightly trying to fend off her attack while howling with laughter as Yuriko stepped out the door.

"Okaa-sama! Help, help! I'm being attacked by a mad pinkett!" he cried out.

Saya paused for a second, "You stay out of this! He's my boyfriend to abuse! Papa said so!" and she commenced her assault all over again.

Yuriko laughed so hard she doubled over, and had to sit down in a chair by the table.

Saya finally let up and collapsed on Kohta with her arms around his neck. Looking over at her mother she said, "Do you mind mother? I want to kiss on my boyfriend now!"

Yuriko laughed again as she got up. "Two minutes, then you both need to get ready for bed. You still have tests tomorrow."

"Two minutes!" Saya whined. "That's not enough time to get warmed up!"

"That's why you only have two!" Yuriko said with another laugh. "Okay, I'll give you three because your father approved."

"Waa!" Saya cried out. "Go away! You're taking up my time!"

Her mother told them goodnight and left. Saya turned to Kohta, grin on her face as his arms wrapped around her body.

"Hello boyfriend," she whispered.

"Hello girlfriend," he replied as he put his lips to hers.

Just inside Kohta's room, Yuriko stood sniffing slightly, hand over her mouth, trying to hold in tears of joy for her daughter.

000

It was about half-past nine when Saeko's phone rung. She picked it up and looked at it when she realized, Takashi was calling not just sending a goodnight message.

"Hello Takashi-kun, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she answered.

"_I wanted to hear your voice tonight,"_ he replied.

She blushed and said, "I am pleased to hear yours also, Takashi-kun."

He paused for a moment. _"Umm, Seako-chan? Why didn't you tell me about Takagi getting attacked?"_

She frowned, "I'm sorry Takashi, if I did wrong I apologize, but I didn't think it was enough of a concern to trouble you with along with everything else going on. It was not really an attack; all the boy did was block her way as he tried to confess to her. When she lashed out at him verbally, he grabbed her wrist. That is when I stepped in and sent him on his way. I felt it was a delaying tactic rather than an actual confession. Please forgive me if I upset you about it."

He sighed, _"I know you can handle yourself, and I understand why you didn't say anything, but please tell me stuff like this from now own."_

"I will do as you ask from now own," she told him.

"_I wish I was there to give you a hug and a kiss,"_ he said.

She blushed again, "I wish that also."

"_Just know that I want to and I'll see you tomorrow."_

She smiled, "I look forward to seeing you also."

"_Goodnight and sweet dreams, Saeko-chan."_

"Goodnight and the same to you, Takashi-kun."

She leaned back in the warm tub as she closed her phone. "Umm, it would never do for him to know I was naked in the tub while he was talking to me," she said to herself with a smile.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I have a feeling I will be making it up in the next few. As always, please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a note: RL has gotten really, really busy so I may be cutting updates back to every two weeks. Don't worry, I will be finishing this story, it just might take a little longer than I planned. LOL!

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quietly as mid-terms wrapped up. There had been no more trouble since the bathroom incident, but the boys were still traveling in pairs. Whether it was Takashi and Kohta or one of the other two, it quickly became known that you didn't mess with one without taking on all four.

Even Rei helped out by sticking to Saya when Saeko was not around. Rei and Saeko were cordial to each other, though everyone could feel the tension between them, mostly on Rei's part.

Friday came and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as school ended for the day. Saya and Kohta headed home in the car, while Saeko and Takashi caught the train to her stop. Parting ways there, Takashi went two stops further and ran home to drop off his bag, and change into regular clothes. Throwing a couple of items into a small backpack he told his mother and father where he was heading and ran back to the train station.

The baseball game didn't start till seven o'clock so he had plenty of time, but he still rushed because he wanted to see more of Saeko if he could. When he arrived, he headed to the dojo because he knew Kage would still be there.

Stepping onto the wood flooring, he found a crowd of about twenty children, of several ages. After removing his shoes and laying his backpack aside, he bowed to the shrine. He knelt down next to Saeko's father, on his left and slightly to the rear, since Kage was the master of the dojo.

He and Kage nodded to each other and turned their attention back to the children and Saeko.

She had them lined up in two rows, slowly going through katas. She would watch and then walk over to correct one whose form might be a little off. After several minutes of this, she clapped her hands and had them all take seats around the edge of the workout floor.

Takashi smiled as a little girl with pink hair, who seemed to be about nine, ran over and plopped down beside him. He looked over to her and bowed slightly as she blushed, grinned and bowed back.

Turning his attention back to the floor, he watched as Saeko paired them up to spar with each other. She worked her way around the room till she finally pointed to the little girl. "Alice-chan, come pair off with Hito-chan."

"Hai!" the girl cried as she stepped forward. The children took their stances and when Saeko said go, began clacking their bokken together as they went back and forth across the floor. This went on for a minute before the girl finally got the upper hand and touched the boy on the hip. Saeko called it Alice's win and she came back to sit down with a huge grin on her face.

Kage leaned over and in sotto voce said, "I'm going to get some things started. Come on in when it gets closer to game time."

Takashi nodded as Kage got up, patted the little girl on the head as he went by, and left the dojo.

Watching for another thirty minutes, Takashi checked the time on his cell before bowing slightly to the little girl again and heading toward the door. Saeko's head came around as she heard the girl twitter behind her hand, but she smirked and let it pass as she saw who caused it.

Takashi crossed over to the house and entered to find Kage in the kitchen wearing a Yomiuri Giants jersey and fixing snack foods.

"Oi, Takashi-kun," he said after they greeted each other. "Turn the TV on, will you? It should be set on the correct channel."

Takashi did as he was asked and then excused himself to the bathroom. When he came back he had a Chunichi Dragons jersey and cap on.

"Oh I see how this is going to be!" Kage exclaimed as he reached down to pull up a Giants pennant on a stick. "Go Giants!" he cried as he waved it at Takashi.

Takashi grinned and drew his right hand from behind his back. On it was a big foam hand with the index finger pointing up that said Dragons. "Dragons are number one!" he retaliated.

Both laughed heartily as they took the snacks to the table and settled in to watch the game.

000

It was deep into the seventh inning with the Giants winning when the front door opened and Saeko came in with the little pink-haired girl in tow.

"Please pardon the intrusion!" the little girl called out as she took off her shoes. She then ran in and plopped down beside Takashi with a huge grin on her face.

"Alice-chan," Saeko called from the entrance. "Introduce yourself properly!"

Alice stood back up and bowed politely. "Greetings, onii-san, I am Maresato Alice and I am pleased to meet you! Please take care of me!"

Takashi bowed back from his sitting position. "Greetings, Alice-chan, I am Komuro Takashi and I am pleased to meet you!"

Alice giggled and plopped back down as Kage chuckled.

She looked up at the boy, "Are you Saeko-sensei's boyfriend!"

Takashi choked on his drink as Kage roared with laughter.

"Ah yes, Alice-chan, I guess you could say I'm Saeko-san's boyfriend."

He blushed as she asked the next question, "Are you going to get married?"

Takashi froze as Saeko had to beat her father on the back, while he choked on a chicken wing.

The teenager leaned over and whispered to her, "That is yet to be decided."

Alice threw her hands in the air and shouted, "Good luck, Takashi onii-san!" as Saeko face palmed herself.

000

A short time later Alice's mother arrived to get her. She was a lovely Caucasian woman whose accent sounded like she was from America.

"I'm sorry for running so late!" she apologized.

"It's no problem," Saeko replied. "Alice has been watching baseball with my father and my boyfriend. She was no bother at all."

The woman leaned in slightly and got a look at Takashi. "Ooo, he is very nice looking, Busujima-san, you are very lucky!"

Saeko blushed, "Thank you, I think so also."

"Alice-chan! Make your goodbyes!" Maresato-san called.

Alice got up and bowed, saying goodbye to the guys before running over to her mother. "Mama!" she exclaimed, "That was Saeko-sensei's boyfriend and he's cute!"

Saeko and the child's mother laughed as Takashi sat blushing at the table.

000

After changing, Saeko sat down next to Takashi to watch the end of the game with the men.

Kage cheered and Takashi groaned as the game wrapped up with the Giants winning by one run. Saeko laughed as Takashi had to prostrate himself and apologize for the performance of his team as Kage waved the Giants pennant over the boy's head.

When Takashi sat back up he noticed Saeko playing with his foam finger. He watched as she waved it back and forth playing with it. Then she reached out and poked him on top of the head with it.

"Boop!" she said before she did it again and again. "Boop! Boop! Boooop!"

Takashi sat enduring the treatment as he glanced at Kage.

Her father was kneeling with his arms crossed, looking down his nose at Takashi. "Are you going to let her treat you like that, Takashi-kun?"

Takashi, with a smirk on his face, bowed slightly and said, "With your permission, Sensei." and dove at the girl.

"WAAA!" she cried out as he started tickling her ribs. They rolled across the floor, fighting for dominance as Kage cheered Takashi on.

This went on for several minutes before Takashi was able to pin the girl with both hands over her head. They were both gasping for air, Saeko was very strong, but Takashi had the weight advantage on her.

Takashi looked down at her beautiful laughing face and their eyes locked. He felt like he was falling into those wide orbs and he started to lean in for a kiss.

"Takashi," she whispered, "Don't forget father is watching…"

He hung his head and muttered, "Crap!"

He rolled off of her to a sitting position and noticed Kage was trying to look anywhere but at the couple.

"Ah, sorry, oji-san, we got a little carried away it seems," Takashi said.

Kage smirked, "That's alright, heat of battle and all that. Don't mind me, I will await while you are making my grandchild."

Saeko threw the foam finger at her father as he roared laughter at Takashi's blood red face.

000

A little later Kage stretched and said, "I've got a class in the morning so I think I'll bathe and turn in. I'll see you two tomorrow. Oh, tell Yuriko-san I said hello."

"We will father," Saeko said as Takashi said goodnight.

The teens watched each other as Kage shuffled off down the hall. As they heard the door to the bath close, Takashi dove at Saeko again as she dodged around the room.

They rolled around until this time Saeko wound up on top with Takashi pined. She smiled as she leaned down and claimed his lips. After a few minutes things began to get heated, as they clutched at each other and their bodies growing hotter.

Suddenly Takashi grabbed her on the shoulders and pushed her up, rasping for air as he spoke, "Saeko…stop…I have to stop!"

She looked at him puzzled as his wild eyes turned away from her. "What's wrong, Takashi?" she said with apprehension in her voice.

He was still gasping for air as he spoke. "I…Saeko…I'm afraid if we…continue…I will…lose control."

She looked puzzled for a moment, and then realized what was pressing against her inner thigh. Saeko, her face red, slipped off of him and knelt beside him while looking away.

He got up and knelt beside her, their thighs touching in the way they liked to sit with each other. His face was red and he could not meet her eyes.

"Do I…ah…always have _that_ effect on you?" she asked shyly.

He hung his head for a second before replying, "In…some form or another…yes, but…it is a _natural_ reaction after all."

Saeko tried not to laugh, getting away with a slight snicker. "Does my body please you, Takashi-kun?"

Takashi looked her in the eyes now. The love he felt for her, but had not expressed, glowed in his. "_You_ please me. Not just your body, but your essence, your soul. I love you, Busujima Saeko."

Her eyes widened as she took in a breath. She stared at him for a minute before leaning close and putting her head on his shoulder.

"I also love you, Komuro Takashi. I had heard of love, but I never knew the feelings would be this way. When we are together, I dread the moment we have to part, and when we are apart, I long for the moment we will be together again."

He put his arms around her and held her. "I know we were going to take this slow, but it's like we're on a wild ride, racing somewhere together."

She reached up and stroked his cheek, "I feel the same way, but if there is anyone I would want to be with on that ride…it's you."

She kissed him and they stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other, kissing lightly and feeling their hearts beat.

Finally Takashi nuzzled her forehead. "I better go. Takagi and Hirano will be here at 10am to pick us up."

She nodded and kissed him again before they got up.

000

Saturday morning found Takashi jogging down the street Saeko lived on. He arrived at the gate promptly at 9am. Ringing the bell at the gate twice, the signal it was him, he went in to be met at the door by the girl he loved.

He stepped inside the foyer and stood taking her in. She, like he, was dressed in cargo pants, T-shirt and a light over shirt. She had her hair pulled up into a pony tail and Takashi thought a slight shine of gloss was on her lips.

She blushed as he stepped close to her. "Father is at the dojo," she whispered as he took her in his arms.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Takashi pulled back and whispered, "Good morning, Saeko-chan."

It sent a thrill up his spine as she whispered back, "Good morning…my love."

They parted and stepped into the living room holding hands. "Coffee while we wait?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you!" he replied.

She brought two mugs in and they sat down with their shoulders touching. They sat quietly like that sipping their cups, looking at each other, brushing lips once in a while.

Finally Takashi hung his head and gave a little snort.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was just thinking," he said. "It's interesting how we can just sit and enjoy each other isn't it? I mean just being in the room together with you is enough for me to be happy."

She lay her head on his shoulder. "I understand what you mean; just knowing you are near is enough to make me feel peaceful and content."

Takashi's phone buzzed and he opened it to find a message from Saya saying they would be arriving in fifteen minutes. He showed it to Saeko and she nodded.

Getting up she said, "Bathroom."

He chuckled and picked up their coffee cups to put away. He made a pit stop himself after she came out and they headed out the door just as the limo pulled up outside.

000

"Wow! This place is huge!" Kohta said as they walked into the main entrance of the sports shooting complex.

"This is one of the places the Olympic teams train as well as some of the professional marksmanship teams," Yuriko told him. "We keep a membership here and support the athletes."

They reached the front counter and signed in before an usher took them to a class room for a safety training lecture that lasted about twenty minutes.

Kohta was impressed with the instructor and his emphasis on muzzle direction safety, and how a gun is always loaded unless you check it yourself. As they wrapped up, he flipped through the booklet telling how the facility was laid out, and what the lengths of the different shooting galleries were.

They followed an usher to a set of doors that said '10 Meter Pistol' over them. Outside they stopped and checked out some mandatory eye and ear protection they needed.

Kohta helped Saya get her's adjusted. She had worn her hair in a single ponytail today, like Saeko, and he smiled at how cute it looked. Looking around at the others, he noticed Yuriko had pulled a personal set out of the range bag she had been carrying.

The usher opened the door and held it while they all filed in. They were at once assaulted by the _POW! POW! POW!_ of pistol gunfire.

Yuriko walked over and set her bag down on a table that was behind the two shooting lanes they had reserved. She handed a sheet of paper to the usher, who took it over to a man with a shirt on that read 'Range Master'.

The other teens looked at Kohta as Saya pointed and asked, "Who's he?"

"That's the Range Safety Master," he explained. "He keeps a watch over everyone to make sure they are shooting in a safe manner. If he sees a violation, he will halt all firing and pull that person from the firing line and have a talk with them."

"Like waving a gun around and pointing it at people," Saya said as Kohta nodded.

"Just remember, if you have a gun in your hand and someone says something to you, don't turn around to them. Keep the muzzle of the gun pointed down range or at the floor. Turn your head, but not your body to respond to them," he told the others as Yuriko watched nodding.

The usher came back with a box and lay a soft pad on the table. He then placed three different pistols with the needed clips as well as a box of ammunition for each.

"If you need more rounds, please just ask," he told Yuriko as she thanked him. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pistol and several other objects, laying them with the others.

When done, she turned to Kohta and waved him to the table. "Please take a look, Hirano-kun, and tell me what you think."

Kohta stumped over and stood with his crutches under his arms. The first weapon he looked at was Yuriko's Luger. He picked it up, checked it for a clip and then worked the action several times to make sure there was not a round in the chamber.

He nodded, "That's beautiful, the action is very smooth and weight is not too bad at all," he told her. Moving on he picked up the next gun in line.

"That looks like the gun you see in American westerns," Takashi said.

Kohta nodded, "It is very similar. This is a Ruger Blackhawk revolver in .45 caliber, and works just like the Colt Peacemaker in cowboy shows."

He smiled as he picked up and inspected the next one. "Beretta 92FS in 9mm. It holds fifteen rounds and is the preferred hand gun of many militaries and police agencies."

He had a puzzled look as he reached for the last pistol. A grin broke across his face as he looked back at Yuriko. He wagged his finger and said, "I see what you did!" as she laughed.

"What?' Saya asked leaning in. "What did mama do?"

He held up the last pistol and showed it to them. "I thought this was a Colt model 1911 in .45 caliber. What it is really, is a Sig Sauer with a 1911 frame, but it fires .22, which is a small round that is perfect for someone that has never fired a gun before. This will be the first gun you will ever fire."

Yuriko clapped, "Very good, Hirano-kun! You understand my thinking perfectly!"

She picked up her Luger and a clip before she walked over to the firing stand. She took a paper target with a man shape on it from the rack beside her and clipped it to the hanger hanging over the stand. Flipping a switch, the target slid out to five meters and stopped.

Glancing at Kohta she said, "It's been a while since I've shot so I'm going to try five meters first." She looked to either side and called out, "Firing!"

The Range Master called back, "Lane one, permission to fire!"

Yuriko held the pistol up pulled the trigger. _POW! POW! POW!_ _POW! _The gun bucked in her hand as she placed four bullets in the center of the target. Satisfied, she moved the target out to the ten meter mark and finished the clip. Bringing it back in, she showed them a nice group of holes in the center of what would be someone's chest no more than the size of a saucer.

Takashi whistled, "How long did it take you to learn to do this, okaa-sama?"

Yuriko shook her head. "Not all that long, Komuro-kun. The first course I took was over a week but I went back numerous times to practice."

After that, Kohta took Saya and showed her how to stand and hold the Sig for firing. He stood close behind her as she took her first shot. She jumped a little at first but quickly settled down. Checking the target after she was done they found she had only missed once, the other nine rounds went into the man shaped silhouette. Kohta gave her a hug as she bounced in happiness.

Takashi was next. He had been watching close and was able to get all ten on the black outline the first time and they all congratulated him.

Saeko came next and she surprised everyone including herself. She was able to get all ten shots in a 30cm diameter circle on the center of the target. Thinking about it, Kohta said he bet it was her breathing that helped her. She was used to taking slow measured breaths in kendo and just did the same here.

"Your turn boooy!" Saya said as Takashi hung up a target for Kohta.

"Eh, it's been a year so I might not do too well," he said as he moved the target out to ten meters.

The others stood back and watched as he raised the pistol up in front of his eyes several times before firing the first shot. Ten seconds, ten measured shots. He sighed as he de-clipped and pulled the target in.

They all leaned in to find, ten holes, within the size of a tea cup.

They heard a whistle behind them and turned to find the Range Master looking over their shoulders. Looking at Kohta he asked, "Where did you train, young man?"

"America, in Colorado, sir," Kohta replied.

The man nodded, "It shows. That's better than 95% of the people that come in here!" he told the others. Clapping Kohta on the back, he returned to his position.

They spent the rest of their time trying the different guns. Saya and Saeko decided they preferred the .22 for the feel in their hand and the small recoil. Takashi fell in love with the Blackhawk. He said it just felt good to hold and shoot. Yuriko of course enjoyed them all, but was happiest with her trusty Luger.

They turned the weapons back in and went to the café in the complex for lunch.

Saya watched Kohta while they were eating lunch. The grin he had never left his face. She finally leaned over and said, "Kohta, I know you're having a good time, but if you don't stop grinning like that, your face is going to break!"

He laughed as the others chuckled. "I'm sorry, Saya-chan. I'm just having a great time; this is the first time ever that I have had friends to share the things I love with."

She understood what he meant. After getting closer, they had talked about the lonely times he had spent with no one to eat with, talk to, or do anything with. She wondered sometimes how he had stayed sane.

After lunch, they found another usher that took them to the outside rifle ranges. It was not as loud as the inside range, but they went through putting on the eye and ear protection again.

Outside, there were around twenty lanes or stations. They were set in pairs ranging from thirty meters out to three hundred meters.

After a minute, the usher arrived with a helper carrying two rifles, three full clips for each and several more boxes of rounds.

"I guessed you would like two of the more well-known models, Hirano-kun, so I picked these," Yuriko told him.

Kohta groaned in pleasure as he picked up the first, which was a Colt model AR-15, the civilian version of the US Army M-16. The difference being the M-16 was full automatic, and this was the semi-auto version in 5.56mm.

The other weapon was an AK-47, the battle rifle Russia, had made famous throughout the world. This was also a civilian version that only fired semi-auto and was chambered in 7.62mm.

They started with the AR-15 at thirty meters. Yuriko and Kohta had no problems with it, but the other three had a harder time. After some practice, and advice from Kohta, they were all able to keep their shots on the target silhouette.

They changed to the AK-47 and it was totally different. It was heavier and of a larger caliber so it had more recoil. Yuriko and Takashi were able to handle it, but not very well. Saya and Saeko were not able to control the recoil and passed on shooting it anymore after a few times.

Kohta, of course, hit the center of the target every time.

"I don't see how you do that!" Saya said.

Kohta shrugged, "Practice and getting a feel for it, Saya-chan. You will do much better after shooting it over and over for a while."

Everyone else felt they had reached the limits of what little skill they had when Kohta asked to try the one hundred meter range.

"This day is as much for you as it is for the rest of us, Hirano-kun," Yuriko told him. "Please enjoy yourself, and show us what you can do."

The targets on the outside ranges came up out of the ground. When you stepped to the shooting stand you looked at a chart there, picked the type of target sheet you wanted, and told the range assistants over an intercom which one you wanted. They were under the range in safe bunkers and would hang the sheet you asked for and then extend it up through a slot in the ground. When you were finished shooting, they would withdraw the target, and mark name and date on it for you to pick up and examine later.

Kohta stepped up and looked at the chart for a second before calling for a target. When it came up Saya had to squint to even see it.

"What is that Kohta? It looks like a bunch of different ones on one sheet," she said.

He nodded, "It is. They are all man silhouettes but in different sizes so it simulates people at longer ranges. Now, let me see how I do."

He braced himself on the shooting stand and began to fire in slow measured shots. When he was through, the intercom buzzed and the range assistant called out, "First seven are ten ring, next is a nine and last two are eights, good shooting."

"Wait a minute," Saya said as she looked at the picture on the target chart. "That means you hit the bull's-eye on the first seven, was barely off it on the eighth, and how far off on the last two?"

Kohta held up his fingers about 5cm apart. "About that, but at the range it was simulating, that is a lot. If it was my gun and I was used to it I might be able to do better."

Saya just stared at him in amazement as he removed the clip and cleared the AK.

"Maybe you would like to try something a little different?" someone behind them said.

They turned to find Sergeant Minami and Officer Tajima standing with Yuriko, Saeko and Takashi.

"Ah, greetings Sergeant, Officer," Kohta said as he bowed. "How are you today?"

"Just fine," Rika said with a smirk. "You told me you had some training, but this is a bit of a surprise."

"Ah, how long have you been watching?" Kohta asked.

"Oh ten minutes or so since I noticed Lady Takagi here. So, try this and see how you do with it," She unslung the rifle she had over her shoulder and handed it to him.

Kohta took it and looked it over. "AH! A Knight's Arms SR-25…no…it looks like one but it…oh wow an Armalite AR-10! You have modified it to look like a SR-25!"

Rika chuckled as she handed him a full clip as he checked the chamber. "Very good, Hirano-san! Now show me what you can do with it."

He called for the same target again, dropped the bi-pod on the gun and rested on the stand. Ten rounds later he de-clipped and cleared the rifle. "Wow, I love the way this shoots!" he declared.

"Ten rounds, all tens! Excellent shooting, sir!" the range assistant called out over the intercom.

"Hmm, pretty good, let's try something a little harder," Rika said. She motioned for him to follow and they walked down to the three hundred meter range.

"Tajima, let Hirano-san try yours."

He smiled and handed Kohta a very interesting rifle. The boy whistled and he looked it over. "Heckler & Koch PSG-1! This is the issue rifle for the SAT is it not?"

Tajima nodded, "One of them. That's the one I use whenever we have a mission."

Rika stepped up and called for a target. When it came up, Kohta had to put the gun to his shoulder to look through the scope to see the target.

He lowered the weapon and cocked his head over looking at Rika with a puzzled on his face. "Small caliber competition target? Really? At this range?"

Rika shrugged and smirked. "You want to get into SAT? You got to hit the hard shots. I'll be honest, I don't expect you to hit more than one or two, so don't feel bad if you don't hit any. I'm setting you up to fail, Hirano-san. How we do under pressure tells me just as much as how well you can shoot."

Kohta thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Let's shoot for the moon. May I have the clip please?"

Tajima handed him one with ten rounds in it and the first thing Kohta did was, empty them out.

Rika and Tajima's eyebrows went up as he inspected each round and returned it to the clip. When he finished doing that he tapped it on the palm of his hand and seated it into the rifle.

Kohta smiled and winked at Saya before opening the sniper rifle's bi-pod and bracing against the shooting stand.

Takashi noticed Tajima pull something out of his pocket and raise it to his eye.

"What's that?" Takashi whispered to the man.

"Hand held sighting scope. I will be able to see what he hits as soon as he fires."

Takashi nodded and turned his attention back to his friend.

Kohta took several deep breaths and then paused. _BOOM!_ The rifle bucked as it kicked against his shoulder. _BOOM!_ The gun barked again as he sent another round down range.

This went on eight more times, Kohta let out a sigh when through. "That's the best I can do without practicing with the weapon more."

Rika stepped up to the stand as Kohta de-clipped and cleared the rifle. She keyed the intercom, "Runner, do not declare the shots, please bring the target sheet to the shooting stand."

"Roger," was the only reply.

Saya walked over as Kohta set the rifle down on the stand. "You look tired," she said.

He nodded, "That took some effort. Those targets are for ten to fifty meters with a .22 caliber rifle."

"How did you even see that?"

He shook his head. "The scope is really nice on this, but it was still a dot about the size of a coin."

A young man ran up holding the rolled up target sheet. "Can I ask who shot this?"

Rika motioned to Kohta as she unrolled the sheet.

The runner bowed to Kohta and gave him a thumb up before running off.

Rika held up the sheet to see five dead on bull's eyes and the other five no more than a centimeter off the center of target.

"Wow…that's better than my last try at this and almost as good as yours," Tajima muttered as Rika's left eye twitched.

Rika turned to find Saya standing in front of Kohta, looking at her with a smirk on her face.

"How about I buy everyone coffee when you are through shooting for the day?" Rika said as everyone smiled.

* * *

A/N: Kohta had strutted his stuff now and Rika's impressed! Where will this go from here? As always please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

Business is still booming and I'm still buried in paperwork so writing time has been at a minimum. Needless to say I'm working on both stories as much as I can.

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

"So you were here with a group of 'venture' scouts?" Kohta asked.

Rika nodded. "They are an extension of the Scout Association of Japan. Regular scouts top out at age 15 but Venture Scouts run from 14 to 19. Plus they're co-ed. Our SAT group sponsors and mentors the group we were with today."

Saya was intrigued now, "So what do they do besides come shooting with you?"

Rika shrugged her shoulders. "Lots of things, helping at elderly homes, civic projects, camping, hiking, archery, really too many things to list. It's a lot more about life preparation then the regular scouts is. Our group tends to have more people go into law enforcement than others."

Saya thought about this for a moment before looking at Kohta. "Might be something you should look into, Kohta-kun, since you are not in any school clubs now."

Kohta shrugged his shoulders, but it was Takashi that spoke up. "I might take a look at it. I have no idea what I want to do after high school."

Rika nodded, "Might be good for you too, Komuro-san. Now is the time you have to start making those life decisions. By the way, I want to tell you, Tajima and I were impressed with how you and Busujima-san handled yourselves at the accident scene. You were cool and level headed even though the people hurt were your friends."

Takashi shrugged, not really comfortable with the praise from the woman. "I just wanted to make sure they got the help they needed a fast as possible. Freaking out and throwing a fit does not get you anywhere and hurts those in need."

Rika and Tajima glanced at each other before Rika said, "So true, Komuro-san, so true.

000

"So just what are you thinking, Sarge?" Tajima asked as they drove back to their office.

Rika shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Hirano-san would be a great addition for us if he can get in and pass the academy. We'll see how that goes."

She sighed and stretched as Tajima maneuvered around cars parked in the street. "Komuro-san is interesting to me for some reason. He seems level headed but acts like he does not have a plan besides hanging out with that hot girlfriend of his."

She pulled out a small cigar and clenched it between her teeth. "I want to keep my eye on both of them. If we can get them in the Venture's I think it would be a big help to them."

Tajima nodded.

000

Late spring turned into summer, and the school semester began to wind down. Yuriko and Kohta made arrangements with the shooting school for Yuriko and Saya to attend the basic class while Kohta took the advanced course. Yuriko covered the airfare since Kohta was to be their guide. They would be in America a little over a month during summer vacation.

Saya and Kohta had been invited to Saeko's house and introduced to 'Papa Kage' as Saya liked to call him. Kage hit it off with the pair as well as he had with Takashi, and needless to say, was having a ball with the teens.

Finally the time came and two months after the surgery, Saya, Kohta and Yuriko arrived at the hospital for Kohta to get his cast off.

The ladies waited outside the examination room while the doctor worked. After two hours of removing the cast, taking x-rays and getting cleaned up, Kohta walked out under his own power. He had a plastic and Velcro device on his lower right leg and a cane in his hand.

Saya leaned over and looked closely at the contraption. "So what is this now?" she asked.

"This is a walking cast," the doctor explained. "While the broken bones have healed well, we just want to give him couple of weeks of support while he gets used to walking again since the leg muscles are still weak. The cane is to give him some stability. Though Hirano-san may walk with a limp for a while, we are considering him mostly healed. He does not have to keep it on all the time except when standing or walking for an extended period."

Saya beamed and squeezed Kohta's hand while Yuriko thanked the doctor for his work.

When they arrived back at the house, Saya went to change before heading to Kohta's room. When she got there she found Kohta and her mother standing and talking when she came in.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked as she walked up.

Yuriko smiled, "I was just asking Hirano-kun what he would like for his going away meal tonight."

Saya froze. "What do you mean by 'going away meal'? Where is he going?"

Kohta smiled sadly at her, "Saya-chan, I'm healed now; I need to go back to my home and stop imposing on your parents. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

Yuriko turned to Saya. "Saya-chan, that was the plan all along, remember?"

"B…but…I just thought…" Saya stuttered as her mind raced. She suddenly turned and ran from the room.

Kohta started after her, but was stopped when Yuriko put her hand on his arm. "Wait, Hirano-kun, I'll go talk to her in a bit. She has to understand this is the way things must be, for now."

He looked at the older woman, the hurt on his face apparent. "But she's upset with me…I need to make her understand it's not that I want to go, but…"

Yuriko's grip tightened on his arm. "Hirano-kun, if you try to talk to her right now you may end up fighting, and that would not be good for either of you. We need to give her a few minutes to think, and then I'll go see her. I know how you feel about her, and how she feels about you. We have all enjoyed you being here despite the circumstances that brought you to us." She let go of his arm and sighed, "I think this is best right now. You both need breathing room; you have been next to each other every day for two months now. While I know it seems like you are being pushed apart, I think you will find out it makes you look forward to seeing each other more and more."

She smiled at him, watching his eyes as he processed the information. "They say 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' and I think since we are going to spend a month together in another country, well I have a feeling it will be a special time for the two of you."

"I'll go make arrangements for supper and then I'll go see, Saya. You relax for a bit."

He nodded and headed for the balcony as she went downstairs.

000

Saya was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees when her mother knocked lightly on the door and stepped through.

Yuriko came over, sat down beside her and waited till Saya sighed and looked up.

"I know it feels like you're being split up but really you're not, Saya-chan."

Saya nodded, "I know, Mama, but it just seemed so sudden. I knew he would have to go home, I just didn't think it would happen so quickly though."

Yuriko smiled, "You really have grown fond of him, haven't you?"

"I…" Saya hesitated as she looked at her mother. "I think I love him, Mama, but I don't know what it's supposed to feel like. I know how I love you and Papa, but this is different. It's more like what Saeko-chan has described to me about her feelings for Takashi."

Yuriko took her daughter's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sure he feels the same way about you too, dear, but he has been a 'captive' boyfriend. The two of you need some space for a while."

She waved her hand as Saya opened her mouth to protest. "I don't mean it the way you are thinking. Your father and I both like him and approve of him, he's a good young man and he's good for you. Just think of it this way, you have not gotten the chance to do things that other couples have been doing. He can walk and move around easily now so you can go on walks, go to the movies, shopping together, so many things that you could not do before. Look forward to being a normal couple for a while. He is always welcome here and that room will be his anytime he wants to stay over."

Saya's eyes narrowed as she thought about what her mother told her.

Yuriko continued, "I'm betting, though, you will find out the joys of looking forward to seeing each other at school and many other things."

Saya sighed, "It still doesn't mean I will not miss being able to run down to his room anytime I want to."

"I understand that, dear, but love will find a way."

Turning toward Yuriko, she said, "I have a special request…"

000

Saya came to Kohta's room when it was time for supper and found him sitting on the bed looking dejected.

He stood up as she walked over. Suddenly she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Hugging her back he said, "Saya I…"

"Hush," she told him. "I'm not mad at you. I'm madder at myself because I didn't think this through. It was just a sudden shock was all; I just thought we would have more time together."

He pet her hair and nuzzled the side of her head. "You know I wish I didn't have to leave and no one is forcing me to, but the time has come for me to support myself again."

She sniffed, "I know, I just got so wrapped up in us being together that I lost sight of the fact that you would be leaving."

"I'm not really going anywhere, we'll see each other every day at school and then we have the trip to go on." he told her.

"I know. I also want to do something with Saeko and Takashi before we leave. Just the four of us, going on a double date."

He nodded, "Sounds like a good idea, movies or something maybe."

She stepped back and took his hand, "Come on. Mama and papa are waiting on us for supper."

000

They had a very enjoyable meal. Yuriko had given Kohta several choices of his favorites and he had picked a full, Japanese style, family meal with all the trimmings. While he could have picked something simpler, he also knew Saya's father loved this too, and if he had learned anything from Takashi, it was 'keep daddy happy'"

Kohta was proud to say he and Soichiro got along well. While Soichiro had plenty of followers and assistants hanging around, he seemed pleased to have someone who was not obliged to him to talk to. He knew he and Kohta didn't see eye to eye on everything, but he respected that in the young man.

Soichiro smiled slightly as he watched the interplay between the boy and his daughter. He felt Saya was really coming out of her gruff shell and he liked the changes he was seeing.

As they finished their meal he turned to Kohta. "Hirano-kun, I would speak to you on the patio."

Kohta nodded and responded with "Hai!"

They stepped outside and Soichiro took the spot he always did overlooking the Koi pond. Kohta waited patiently, he knew the man liked to gather his thought's before speaking.

"Hirano-kun, I would like to say I am pleased your recovery has gone so well. It has been enjoyable to have had you stay with us and I want you to know you are always welcome in our home."

Kohta bowed to the man. "Don Takagi, I wish to thank you and okaa-sama for your kindness and support during this time."

Soichiro nodded, "You did us a great service, Hirano-kun. Without your bravery, we might no longer have a daughter."

Kohta could no longer meet the man's eyes. He lowered his head and turned slightly to the side. "I tremble at that thought, Don Takagi."

Soichiro reached out and placed his hand on Kohta's shoulder. "I know. I also want to entrust you with their safety while you are on the trip to the States. Can I rely on you?"

Kohta raised his head and looked the older man in the eye. "With my life, sir."

"Then I place them in your care," Soichiro said with a smile. "Now, you should go find Saya, I'm sure by now she is fretting over the fact I have kept you from her this long!"

They both laughed as Kohta bowed and went back into the house.

Yuriko stepped from around the corner of the house and came to stand by her husband. She placed her hand on his arm as he sighed. "Regrets dear?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, no not really. It's just hard to release your daughter into the arms of a man, even if we do think highly of him."

She hugged his arm lightly. "Don't worry, they're good children and I sure Hirano-kun or Saya-chan would never do anything to destroy our trust in them."

He simply nodded as they watched the koi in the pond.

000

It was near midnight when Yuriko tapped on Kohta's open bedroom door. Walking in, she found the pair sitting on the bed playing cards, Kohta at the head, Saya at the foot.

"Do you two need anything before I go to bed?" she asked.

Saya shook her head as Kohta said, "No, ma'am."

She nodded and smiled, "Then I'll say goodnight and see you in the morning. We'll have a nice big breakfast before the two of you head to Hirano's house."

Kohta scratched the back of his head and then stretched. Saya looked up from her cards and asked, "Getting tired?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah some, I know it's not terribly late but I am getting a little sleepy."

She gathered up the cards and put them aside. She then, to his surprise, crawled up the bed and turned to sit down beside him, pulling his right arm over her shoulders.

Kohta, eyes wide, said, "Saya…what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable," she replied.

"Saya if your mother comes back we…"

She held up her finger to his lips, silencing him. "Mother knows where I'm at. I asked special permission to stay with you tonight."

"…"

She smirked, "Of course there are rules. The door must be open, a light must be on and we must be on top of the blankets. Those are mama's rules. My rules are no grabby hands or trying to get ecchi, not that you would of course. Oh, there must be kisses, lots of kisses…"

His eyes were wide as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. After a few minutes they pulled back and he squeezed her to his side as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Why?" he asked quietly. He did not have to say anything else; she knew what he was asking.

She turned her head slightly where she could see his face. "This is your last night here, and while I know you will be able to come and stay anytime I want you too, it…it just seems like…an ending in some way. I want to make a memory of you being here…whole and well, not hurt like you were."

He pulled her closer and hugged her with both arms. "Saya I…" he paused, trying to think of what to say. He sighed, "I'll shut up. Your mother said it's alright so I'll live with that, but…Saya I am a man and to have you here like this…I…"

She hugged him tighter. "I know you're a man, Kohta, I've very aware of it in fact. I also…I think…I think I love you Hirano Kohta."

He sat blinking as her confession sunk in. He had hoped to hear those words from her for so long he was dazed when they finally came.

"Say that again."

She looked up at him. His eyes narrowed and she felt he was looking deep within her soul.

"Say…it…again…" he whispered.

"I think I love you…" she whispered.

He crushed his lips to hers and hugged her so tightly she had to grasp for breath.

"Kohta…uhh…too tight…"

He released her, "I'm sorry, Saya…I lost myself for a minute there. I love you to, I have from the first moment I saw you, but I need to ask you something."

She nodded for him to continue.

"Why do you say 'I think'?"

Saya blushed and buried her face into his chest. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she could feel his beating also. "Because I've never felt this way before, I know I love my mama and papa, but it's not the same as how I feel about you. Saeko has told me how she feels about Takashi and it's more like that."

Kohta kissed her on top of her head and ran her hair through his fingers. He smiled, "That's good enough for me. Anytime you think 'I'm sure' just let me know okay?"

He half expected her to rise up and threaten him with her fist but instead she nodded and hugged him tighter as he chuckled.

000

They fell asleep sitting up, Saya leaning against Kohta's right side, his arm around her waist holding her to him.

When Saya woke up, she looked around for a moment before remembering where she was. She looked up at his smiling, peacefully sleeping face before easing his arm off and slipping off the bed. She stood and looked at him for a minute, a smile on her face, before padding quietly out the door.

The sky outside was just starting to lighten so she turned the light off and gently closed the door to let him snooze some more.

She turned to go to her room and found her mother sitting in a chair across the hall watching her, a smile on the woman's face.

Walking over she wrapped her arms around her mother and said, "Thank you," as she sniffed slightly.

"How was it?" Yuriko asked.

"Nice," Saya replied. "I was warm, comfortable and felt safe with him." She glanced at her mother as they started down the hall. "So did you sit out here all night to protect my virtue?"

Yuriko laughed, "No dear, I did check on you during the night, but I stepped to the door just as you were waking up, so I waited for you."

They stopped at Saya's door and Yuriko told her, "Go rest a little longer. I'll call you for breakfast at seven and then we will head over to Hirano-kun's house."

"Eh…you're going to go with us?" Saya asked.

Her mother nodded, "I'm not trying to intrude and I know you have plans with Saeko-chan and Takashi-kun tonight, but I think I need to at least see where my daughter is going to be spending a lot of her time. Right?"

Saya smirked, "I understand, Mama. I'll introduce you to Callie if she's around."

000

The day had turned out very well overall. After a good breakfast, Yuriko and the teenagers had arrived at Kohta's house, to be greeted at the door by Callie, who seemed very happy to see them. After a couple of hours helping Kohta get settled back in, Yuriko left and the couple walked to the store to pick up groceries and snacks for the evening.

This was a new experience for Saya. She had always had servants, and, while she could cook, she never had to go get the food herself before. Here is where Kohta shined. He showed her how to look for deals, pick the fresh food and what to be careful of in how long items would keep fresh.

She enjoyed the walk to the store and back. Strolling along, holding Kohta's arm, seeing other people smile, as the couple passed.

They had a light lunch before Saeko and Takashi arrived. For the rest of the day they watched movies, and played games. Saya and Saeko even played in the clothing room a little, while the boys played a video game.

They all participated in fixing supper till finally the girls ran the boys out for being disruptive.

Evening turned to night and soon it was time to go. Saya had called the car, so Saeko and Takashi were getting a ride home with her. They told Kohta goodbye and went outside to wait for Saya.

She and Kohta stood in the front alcove hugging each other till finally Kohta pulled back. "Saya, honey you know you have to go."

She nodded and sniffed. "I know, and once I make it to the car I'll probably be fine, but taking that first step is hard."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Just remember I love you and you can email or call me when you get home."

She nodded and kissed him one more time, then ran out the door to the car. Once inside she stared back at the house as Saeko smiled and squeezed her hand.

After a short trip to Saeko's house, Saya tried not to watch as the swordswoman and Takashi kissed inside the gate.

Once the boy got back in, Saya noticed he also looked back as they drove away.

"Is it always this hard to leave and go home, Takashi?" she asked.

He thought a moment before responding. "Yes and no. We hate to part, but I also feel it's not 'goodbye', but more 'until later'. It's always a joy to see her again whether it's the next day or after she has been at a kendo tournament for a couple of days."

He glanced at the friend as she sat looking out the window. "You know, Takagi; I want to say I'm glad to see you the way you are right now."

She frowned and looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

He smiled, "For the first time in all the years I've known you, you seem happy. Oh, there have been some happy times before, but now you seem happy all the time. Do you understand what I mean? It makes me happy to see you that way."

She elbowed him in the side. "Baka." Then she sighed and said, "I guess I don't have to tell you how I feel about him. I think you and Saeko-chan are the same way. It has been a big change for me and now I know I can never go back to the way things were." She rubbed her chin with her thumb and forefinger. "You know, none of this may have happened if Miyamoto had not dumped you."

Takashi laughed, he had been thinking the same thing.

* * *

A/N: Ahh, peaceful, happy times for all. Summers coming on and means…swimsuits! Plus we will see an additional character show up next time. Chapter 11 is already in progress! As always please leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

First semester exams wrapped up and after the obligatory lecture of 'don't do anything bad (or _fun_) over summer break', school let out.

It was Friday night and the teens had gathered at Saeko's house. They were going by train to the beach the next morning, so it had been decided they would stay over instead of trying to gather so early.

Kage and the boys were watching baseball while Saya watched Saeko give her children's class.

It was late in the game when Saeko, Saya and little Alice came in the door. Alice, who had met Saya and Kohta several weeks before, made a beeline for the boys as Saeko went to change.

Takashi was in the kitchen getting another soda when Saeko came in. After a quick kiss, Takashi asked, "Alice-chan's mother late again?"

Saeko shook her head, "Not really, she asked me if Alice could stay a little later tonight because she knew her work was going to run long. She and Alice's father work for a newspaper and they are finishing a big 'start of summer' edition that will be out Sunday."

Even as she said this, the gate bell rung and a moment later there was a knock on the door. Saeko answered it and Alice's mother stepped in.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, Busujima-san," she said.

Saeko smiled, "We just came in ourselves, plus we never mind Alice being here anyway."

Maresato-san laughed as there was suddenly a loud, "BARK!" from the porch outside.

Alice's eye went wide as she exclaimed, "Kohta-kun! That was a puppy!"

She was up and racing for the door as the others laughed and got up to follow her.

Out on the front porch they found a chubby white puppy with black ears trying it's best to cover Alice's face with slobber. The child rolled on the floor laughing hysterically as the little dog dodged in and out licking her before dashing away again.

She got up and ran across the front garden with the white fur ball in hot pursuit.

"What's its name?" Saya asked as Kohta walked down and watched Alice and the dog.

"We have not named him yet," Maresato-san said. "We are going to let Alice pick. We got him from a friend at work whose dog had puppies. They have been taking care of him until he was weaned and house trained. They have children so he is already used to them."

Kohta and Alice stood slightly apart clapping their hands. The little dog was running wide open in a figure eight around them, low to the ground and racing through the tight turns.

Having heard her mother, Kohta asked, "What are you going to name him, Alice-chan?"

The little girl thought a minute while the puppy raced around barking. "I don't know. Speedy? Tell me some names, Kohta-kun!"

Kohta thought a second, "Look at how fast he runs and turns so sharp. He reminds me of the Zero-san fighter from World War II, but you might not want to name him Zero…hey, the Americans had another name for the Zero-san, they called them, Zeke's, you could name him Zeke."

The little dog slid to a stop and looked up at Alice. "BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!"

Alice laughed, "I think he likes it! Com'ere, Zeke!"

The dog immediately ran over and stood on his hind legs waving his paws at her.

"Zeke! Zeke! Zeke!" the child cried as she raced across the garden again with Zeke at her heels.

Saya face palmed herself and said, "Only my boyfriend would think of a way to name a dog after a fighter plane!"

They all laughed as Kohta rubbed the back of his head.

000

They were up early and on the train by 6am. Saya was so excited she was almost bouncing, since she had never traveled anywhere by train before. She had always gone everywhere by car, and offered to take them this time, but the others convinced her it would be more fun this way.

The train was not crowded yet this early, so the teens were able to sit where they wanted too. Saya looked out the window, while holding Kohta's hand, watching the buildings rush by. Soon the high-rises turned to smaller apartments and homes before fields and woods took their place.

"Ohhh…look, Kohta, cows!" Saya exclaimed as they passed a meadow with bovines standing and grazing peacefully. The others chuckled with laughter at the girl's almost childlike enthusiasm.

Two hours later they arrived at their destination and took a ten minute bus ride to the seashore. They stood on the walkway looking at the blue water as a couple of surfers rode some small waves in toward the beach.

Takashi and Kohta found a good spot and lay out the beach blankets while Saya and Saeko went to the changing rooms. Coming back a few minutes later they both had on yukata robes.

"What? Are you two going to hide in those all day?" Takashi asked with a laugh.

"Go get changed! Worry about ogling later!" Saya shouted as she pointed to the men's changing rooms.

She and Saeko waited till the boys were inside before Saya dropped her robe.

000

"I wonder what colors they wore," Takashi said as he and Kohta changed into swim trunks and tank top shirts.

"I wonder if they're wearing two-piece or one-piece. Whatever it is, I bet Saya's in pink," Kohta said with a chuckle.

"We keep talking like this and we're going to end up with nosebleeds," Takashi said he put his street clothes in his pack.

They were still laughing when they came out to find Saya standing out front with her hands on her hips.

"I took you two long enough. Come on, Kohta, I want some ice cream," she said.

They were both immobile with shock as they took her in. She had on a small pink two-piece with ruffles on the little bit of cloth there was.

Kohta, eyes wide, grabbed his nose as she walked over to him.

She looked up at him and smirked, "See something you like?"

He nodded very fast as she reached out and took his hand. "Takashi we'll bring y'all some ice cream. Take Kohta's bag will you. Saeko is waiting for you on the blanket."

Takashi shook his head in wonder and headed toward their spot. He found Saeko standing looking out to sea, her back to him, as he walked up. When he dropped the backpacks, she let the robe fall to the ground as she slowly turned to face him.

He froze as he looked at her. She had on a strapless white two-piece that left little to his imagination.

Saeko lay back on the beach blanket, her white suit shining in the sun. Takashi stood over her looking down wondering how he got so lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend.

He watched as she raised her right leg and extended it towards him, wiggling her big toe.

She had an evil grin as she said, "My toe...kiss it!"

An evil grin crossed his face as he took her foot in his hand and licked the bottom of it. Saeko squealed as he then began to place little kisses on her toes ending in sucking on the big one.

"Damn, I always knew you really were a pervert," Saya said from behind him.

He let go of Saeko's foot as she rolled back and forth, gales of her laughter splitting the air at the look on his beat red face at getting caught.

Saya handed Saeko an ice cream cone as she sat down next to her. Kohta stepped up beside Takashi and held one out for him.

"Dude, that was…kinky," Kohta said as he sat down beside Saya.

Takashi just sat down and hung his head as the others cackled with laughter.

000

The teens were able to play in the water for about an hour before the crowd got big enough for them to worry about their possessions. The couples started swapping out with one pair in the water and the other on the blanket.

Takashi and Saeko lay face down on the blanket while Kohta and Saya played. They were talking quietly and once in a while one or the other would ease over and steal a quick kiss.

One such quick kiss that had turned into a slightly longer one was interrupted when someone stepped next to their blanket and said, "Oi! Do I need to give you two a ticket for lewdness on the beach?"

Takashi and Saeko looked up to find Minami Rika standing over them wearing a bright red bikini and a smirk on her face.

Someone behind her said, "Komuro-kun? Busujima-chan? What are you doing here?"

They looked past Rika to see Marikawa Shizuka, their school nurse, in a tiny blue bikini and holding a blue and white, blowup dolphin floatie.

"Gaaa…" Takashi said as he grabbed his nose. Glancing over at his girlfriend, he saw her trying not to laugh at him, instead of being mad like he thought she would be.

"So are you two here alone?" Rika asked as she squatted down.

Saeko rose up onto her knees and said, "No Minami-san, Takagi-san and Hirano-san or with us. They are in the water while we were watching the things."

"Ah," Rika said with another smirk, "That's what they are calling it now…"

Saeko laughed, "Do the two of you have a spot? You could get beside us if you want."

Before Rika could reply Shizuka cried out, "OH! I see Hirano-kun and Takagi-chan! I'm going to go play with them!" Takashi grabbed his nose again as she began to run towards the water calling out to the two teens.

"Oi, that's a walking weapon of mass destruction if I ever saw one. Hey Komuro-kun, give me a hand moving our stuff over here." Rika said.

000

Saya had rented a floating air mattress and was lying face down on it while Kohta pushed her around. They were simply enjoying the sun and the cool water when Kohta heard someone calling his name.

They looked toward the beach to see a blond woman with a huge pair of breasts, running toward them. "Hirano-kun! I've come to play with you!"

"Gaaaa!" Kohta cried as Saya hollered, "Waaa!" The blond crashed into the water next to them flipping Saya's mattress and throwing Kohta backward with the tidal wave.

Saya came up sputtering to find Shizuka hugging Kohta from behind as he looked at Saya with a _HELP ME_ look on his face. "What are you doing here!" Saya demanded from Shizuka.

"I came to play! See I brought my dolphin!" the woman declared as she waved the floatie around.

Saya gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists as her right eye began to twitch.

Kohta was slowly trying to slide downward and get away from the happily bouncing wild woman who had him in a choke hold. Finally he reached up and pulled her arm away. "Sensei please! I need air!"

"Opps, sorry! I get excited and forget myself sometimes."

Saya roared in anger and began to pummel the woman with water.

Rika, Takashi and Saeko laughed as they watched Saya finally lose her cool and go on the attack.

000

It was late in the afternoon when they decided to start home. Rika and Shizuka had come in the nurse's car so they said goodbye and parted ways.

The train was crowded going home and Saya didn't like that as much. They disembarked and walked to Saeko's house where the boy's kissed them good night and headed to Takashi's. Saya was staying another night with Saeko, and Kohta was sleeping over at Takashi's so they could get together the next day.

The boy's walked back to the station and rode two stops back to the west. They stopped at a convenience store by the station, and pick up some drinks and chips, before walking on towards Takashi's house.

Takashi noticed Kohta looking behind him several times. "What's up? You keep turning back like you're looking for something."

"I just get this feeling we're being watched. It's like an itch on the back of my neck." Kohta said.

Takashi stopped and looked back the way they had come. "I don't see anything out of place and don't see anyone moving on the street."

"I don't either," Kohta said. "But the itch is still there."

They headed on in and went right to Takashi's room after greeting his mother.

Half a block down, a figure stepped out of the shadows and walked closer to Takashi's house. It watched as the bedroom light came on, then turned and headed back up the block. As the figure crossed under a street lamp, the light shown on the face of Miyamoto Rei.

000

The next Wednesday came and Yuriko, Saya and Kohta left for the States. Yuriko wanted to stop in San Francisco a couple of days for some business and a little sightseeing with the teenagers. She also told them to watch her on how to greet people and only speak English when not alone.

They left San Francisco early on a Saturday morning and flew to Denver, Colorado where they changed planes and traveled on to Colorado Springs. There, a van from the shooting school met them for the drive to just outside a small town, up in the mountains, called Salida.

At first, all Saya saw was city and urban sprawl much like Japan, but not as crowded. Within a few minutes though, they were climbing into the mountains and Kohta was pointing things out to her.

"See that mountain off to our right Saya? That's called Cheyenne Mountain and the US Air Force has a base built inside it to protect it from nuclear attacks."

Saya shivered a little bit thinking back on the discussion she had with Kohta and her mother about disasters and the end out the world.

They went further into the mountains on a winding two lane highway and at a certain point a river appeared next to the road.

"Kohta what is this river next to us?" she asked.

The driver answered for him. "That's the Arkansas River, miss. It starts near Leadville, Colorado and travels all the way to join the Mississippi River in the state of Arkansas."

Saya watched as the water turned from calm and flat, to white and wild, as it ran over rocks and small water falls. She was amazed to see people in small boats paddling downstream, racing through the white water as others stood on the river bank fishing.

After two hours travel, they reached Salida and turned off the main road to climb into the hills where the school was.

They arrived to find a series of fairly modern one and two story buildings. As they got out, Saya could hear gunfire in the distance.

As the driver and another man unloaded their baggage, a tall white haired man came out and headed toward them. He was around six foot tall with short white hair, wearing blue-jeans, a khaki shirt and combat boots.

"Kohta-san!" the man called out as the boy turned to him with a smile on his face.

"Colonel! It's good to see you, sir!" Kohta said as he and the man first bowed to each other and then clasped forearms.

"Well I didn't realize you had sisters you were bringing along with you this time!" the Colonel said with a grin.

Kohta laughed, "Colonel I would like to introduce you to Yuriko Takagi-sama and her daughter Saya-san, my…girlfriend."

The Colonel laughed as he bowed to both the ladies. "Well, well son, seems like you've done well for yourself! Konnichiwa ladies, I am Colonel John Forrest and will be your host during your stay with us. Please, if you need anything, just ask."

Yuriko and Saya both bowed to the man. "Thank you, Colonel. I'm sure our stay will be as pleasant as Hirano-san has described to us," Yuriko replied.

Another man in his twenties come out of the building and called out as he walked toward them. "Hey Dad! The bus just called in and said they will be here within twenty minutes."

Kohta broke into another big smile, "Ricky!"

The man laughed as he came over, grabbed Kohta into a hug and pounded his back a couple of times. "Kohta! Dad said you were coming for this cycle of training! It's really good to see you again! What the heck are you doing with a cane in your hand?"

They stepped back and shook hands before Kohta explained. "Well I kind of had a little accident involving a car."

Saya stepped over and took ahold of Kohta's right arm. "It was not a 'little' thing; he saved my life."

Both men were surprised to hear this and the Colonel said, "Well that's a story I would like to hear tonight! Right now let's get y'all settled into your rooms."

"Hey Ricky, where's that wife of yours, Alex?" Kohta asked.

"In the kitchen, making me a sammich," Ricky replied with a big grin on his face.

Kohta flinched, "Oh I know you did _**not**_ just say that…"

000

The sun sunk slowly in the west as Yuriko and the Colonel sat drinking tea on the patio of the guest house. It was a large open area with numerous tables, and a low stone wall that separated it from a rocky canyon that had a bubbling creek flowing through it.

The younger ones, Kohta, Saya, Ricky and his wife Alex, perched on the wall talking and laughing. Alex was a pretty girl in her mid 20's with long brown hair ending in black highlights. At 5' 8", she was about the same height as her husband. She wore hiking boots, shorts and a red 'staff' T-shirt. She also wore a wide choker with a small medallion on it around her neck.

Yuriko watched the four as they talked. "Colonel if it is not rude of me asking, is there something wrong with Alex-san's throat?"

Colonel John grunted, "Noticed that did you? About four years ago there was a drug addict that was raping and murdering women in the area. He had killed three already and caught Alex coming out of the local library one evening. Ricky was working for the Sherriff's department at the time and saw the guy grab her. He called for the man to stop, but the addict tried to use Alex as a shield, and put a knife to her throat. When he realized he was not going to get away, he cut her throat and then charged Ricky. Rick killed him with one shot and held Alex's wound together till the medics could get there."

"Oh my, that's terrible for her!" Yuriko said.

The man nodded, "She had a hard time for a while, but got better. She got a bad case of hero worship for Ricky, but he was smart enough to hold her at arm's length till she cooled off. By that time though, they really had fallen in love and they got married about two years ago. Alex works with our guest services now, while Ricky helps teach part of the basic classes."

Yuriko smiled at the thought of the tragedy working out the way it did. "What do you think of our Hirano-san, Colonel?"

He sighed, "To be honest, Takagi-sama, I was very worried about him when he first showed up here last year. He was so dark and brooding that I almost didn't let him take the class at all. I gave him a week though, and he began to come out of his shell. While he was very knowledgeable about weapons, and did very good in the classroom, he didn't do much of anything else. Now I was stationed in Japan for several years, and know how school and career oriented the culture is, but he was very much a loner. Rick, Alex and some of the others made sure to go drag him out of his room and include him in their activities, and by the end of the second week he was smiling and laughing with the others."

He sighed again, "Then it came time to go home. I feel he would have stayed in the States if he could have. The last two days he was very depressed and I was really worried about him. I wrote him several times and even sent him a copy of the brochure we had produced with his picture in it. It bothered me I had not heard from him for a while until he called to make the class reservations. Now I know why he didn't write back and I'm happy to see him the way he is. My question is, did he and your daughter get together because of the accident or was there something before?"

Yuriko smiled, "I saw the brochure with his picture and that was when I realized he had shooting experience. He and Saya are classmates and had done a school report together. Hirano-san had asked her out on a movie date, but she had refused. Now understand, Colonel, she has refused everyone that has ever asked her out because she knew most of them were simply social climbers and such. She did not feel Hirano-san was this way, but she still refused him. Then came the accident, and him staying with us while he recovered. She knew he liked her, and once she got to know him better, her feelings for him began to grow. We talked about the fact it might be hero worship, but it was more that she was just seeing him in a different light. Her father and I are thrilled in seeing the change in her. She was always grumpy and defensive before, now she is happy, smiling and looking forward to going places and doing things with him."

She paused for a moment to take a sip of her tea. "To be honest, I don't know if Saya-chan would have agreed to weapons training without his encouragement. We went to the gun range a few weeks back and Hirano-san was very good at showing her, and their two friends that went with us, about safety, how to stand and many other things. Then we got to see him show off for some police officers we have made acquaintance with. Sergeant Minami is so impressed with him; she is looking at mentoring him in his quest in serving on the National Police Force."

The Colonel turned toward her. "Wait…what was the name you just said?"

"Sergeant Rika Minami and Officer Tajima, her partner, from the Special Assault Teams. They happened to respond to the accident scene because they were nearby and then we ran into them at the gun range. After watching him shoot, she set up a shooting test for him and was stunned when he hit center of target on five out of ten at three hundred meters. Do you know her Colonel?"

Colonel John laughed, "I don't know her personally, but I know of her. She is one of the top five snipers in all of Japan and I am told a very tough cookie. If Kohta-san impressed her, he was in excellent form that day!"

Yuriko nodded, "He was a joy to watch. I was proud of him and he even did it on crutches no less."

They watched the young ones for a while longer before the Colonel asked, "Takagi-sama, what do you see for the future of Kohta-san and your daughter?"

She smiled, "I'm not one hundred percent sure yet, Colonel."

000

Kohta and Saya had been gone for about three weeks when Takashi and Saeko decided one Saturday to go to the movies. They took the train to their favorite shopping area and had coffee and cake before the show.

Coming out, Saeko whispered, "Takashi-kun I need to step into the restroom for a minute."

He nodded, "I'll meet you out front by on the sidewalk then."

With a smile and a nod she turned and headed to her destination.

It had gotten dark while they were inside. Takashi walked over near a street lamp and pulled out his phone to turn the sound back on, since he had shut it off in the theater. He found an email from Kohta waiting.

'_Having a great time. Going to ride an old steam train tomorrow and will tell you all about it when we get back. Saya says to tell Saeko-chan hi and she misses you two.'_

Takashi smiled and put his phone back in his pocket just as someone grabbed him from behind.

"Well, well, look who we have here! An asshole standing on the street waiting to be crushed!"

Takashi's head whipped around to see Ashita sneering at him as his two friends held Takashi's arms. Four others walked up and surrounded the teen with leers on their faces.

_Oh crap, this is bad!_ Takashi thought, as the ones holding him began to pull him around the corner of the building into a back alley.

He was slammed against the back wall of the theater and surrounded again. He looked back and forth trying to find an opening but the gang was pressed too tight around him. Ashita was digging around in some trash and came up with a piece of wood a little over a meter long and the size of Takashi's forearm.

"Now," the bully said, "I'm gonna see if I can't show you my home run swing. When I'm through with you, you'll be dragging around on crutches like your little fat otaku buddy!"

Ashita drew back to swing and…the piece of wood shattered into splinters.

Takashi could not keep up with what was going on. The boys were suddenly flying through the air and crashing to the ground amid screams of pain and sprays of blood.

It was over as quickly as it started. All the teens were down and either unconscious or writhing in pain, and above them stood Saeko.

She was beautiful and terrible at the same time. Her eyes were wild as she raised her wooden sword above her head and said, "You will never touch my man again!"

Before she could strike downward on Ashita's head Takashi dove forward and wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Saeko! Stop, it's over."

She struggled against him for a moment looking at him like she didn't know who he was. Then her eyes began to focus and she looked around at the carnage she had committed.

"Takashi? I…I didn't mean…" was all she got out before the tears started to flow. "By the gods…what have I…done?"

He grabbed her wrist and ran down the alley pulling her behind him. They turned away from the main street and ran through a residential area where the street lights were farther apart and darkness surrounded them. They stopped to catch their breath and Takashi realized Saeko was still carrying her bokken in her hand.

"Saeko you need to put that away. Someone will see it and call the police," he told her.

She nodded and pulled out a handkerchief, wiped down the blade and placed it in its bag. She froze when she looked down and noticed the cloth was now covered in blood.

"Crap!" Takashi said as he took it from her and dropped it in a storm drain in the curb. Pulling her under the street light he looked over her clothes and found a few spots of blood, but nothing to noticeable.

They ran on to the station and got on the platform just as the train was arriving.

Takashi hugged her to him as he waited for the other passengers to load. He had her cover her mouth with his handkerchief and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Hey you two! None of that in public!" the station master said as he walked to them.

Takashi waved his hand towards the man and said, "Sorry, sorry, but she is sick. She had some bad food or something. I'm not being vulgar; I'm just trying to get her home. Please excuse us!"

"Ah, I see! I see! Please get on last then and stay near the doors so you can get off quickly," he told the couple.

Takashi nodded and helped Saeko on right before the doors closed. He could feel her shivering in his arms.

"It's all right, Saeko-chan, I love you, we will work this out," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and held him tighter.

Fifteen minutes later they detrained and walked as quickly as they could to Saeko's house. Coming in the door they found Kage sitting at the table watching TV.

"Hey you two, how did the movie go?" he asked as they entered the living room.

Saeko looked at him for a moment and then headed down the hall not saying anything.

Kage looked up at Takashi with a puzzled look on his face. "Takashi-kun, did something happen?"

Takashi sighed and sat down next to the man, "Sensei, we have a problem."

* * *

A/N: If you want to see Saeko and her beautiful toe, find the cover of the Highschool of the DEAD Vol. 7 Blu-ray Edition.

Ricky and Alex are characters from an original story collaboration by MarshalZhukov, jm1681, and myself. You can find a link to it in my profile. Please give it a look see.

As always, please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Please be sure to read the author's notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

The black Humvee maneuvered through traffic till it arrived at the scene of what was reported to be a major gang fight. Ambulances and medics were coming and going while crowds of people watched. Several officers with crime scene tape kept the crowds back as Rika and Tajima climbed out of their truck.

They thanked one of the officers as he held the tape barrier so they could duck under. Looking around, Rika saw a man in a suit taking notes while talking to two uniformed officers, she headed toward and him and was pleased when he turned toward her.

"I didn't know you were in charge of this show, Inspector Miyamoto," she said.

Miyamoto Tadashi nodded to the pair as they stopped beside him. "I got in on it when I found out the kids involved go to the same school my daughter does. You here because of the possible gang connection?"

Rika nodded, "Yeah, better to take a look and there be nothing to it than get caught by surprise later on. So what the word on this? Gang fight or just a high school rumble?"

Tadashi shook his head, "That's the funny thing about it. If it was a gang fight or a punk rumble, these guys didn't put up much of a fight." He pointed around at the different boys being loaded onto stretchers and into the ambulances. "We got broken arms, legs, collarbones and busted heads. Some bunch wailed the hell out of them with clubs and it doesn't look like the other side took a hit unless they dragged their wounded off with them. If I had to bet, they got crossed up with some yakuza and got their heads handed to them."

He motioned for Rika to follow as he walked over where the medics were loading a boy. The teenager was groaning as he came too and looking around wild eyed.

Tadashi leaned and called out to him, "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Ashita," he replied groggily.

"Hey Ashita, I'm Inspector Miyamoto of the East Precinct. Who did this to you?"

"Komuro Takashi…it was him…I don't know how…he did this," Ashita replied.

Tadashi paused before waving for the medics to go ahead and load the wounded boy.

"Something wrong, Inspector?" Rika asked.

Tadashi frowned, "Yeah, the name he gave me, if it's the boy I'm thinking of, he would never be involved in something like this. Takashi's a good kid, used to date my daughter."

"About this tall, black, spiky hair and hangs out with Takagi Saya, Don Takagi's daughter?" Rika asked as she held her hand out.

Tadashi looked surprised, "Yeah, how do you know him?"

Rika chuckled, "Don Takagi's daughter was hurt in an accident several months ago. Komuro is the one that called it in and was very helpful when we arrived. I've had the chance to see him a couple of times since then and I agree with you, he doesn't look or act like someone that would get involved in something like this."

Tadashi nodded, "Yeah I remember that, my daughter Rei was telling me about it. Some other kid saved Takagi and got hurt himself right?"

Rika nodded, "Hirano-san, fine young man that wants to be on the police force, and Takagi Saya's boyfriend now in fact. I've been trying to recruit them for the Venture scouts unit we sponsor because I see something in both them I like."

"I've known Takashi most of his life and I can't see him in this, but that being said, right now that's the only lead we got. Let me see if I can find out where he is, I'll give his house a call." Tadashi pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. After talking to Takashi's mother a few minutes he hung up. "His mother thinks he's at the girlfriend's house."

Rika nodded with a smile, "Whose address I just happen to have in the truck. Would you like some company and a ride inspector?"

000

_Earlier, right after Saeko and Takashi got home;_

Takashi explained to Kage what had happened at the movie theater. The man listened with pain on his face as Takashi told him how Saeko had lost all control and he had to stop her from doing further harm.

Kage rubbed his hand through his hair as he blew out a breath. "I can see where she would go a bit far trying to protect you, Takashi-kun, but this seems a more than that. Maybe it stems back to the attack several years ago. She reacted with more violence than necessary then also."

"I don't know, oji-san, her eyes were wild and she had this - _grin_ on her face. At that moment, I saw her truly as a samurai. She was beautiful, but chilling at the same time."

"Onna-bugeisha," Kage said as he looked at his tea cup. "It means female samurai, and yes, I have raised her that way. It has been said in days past that the women who became samurai were more ferocious than the men. I'm not sure that is the case here."

Saeko came out of the hall walking slowly. She was wearing her blue and white kimono and had her hair pulled up in a bun, chopsticks holding it in place. She sat beside Takashi and leaned over to put her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"Father," she said, almost a whisper, "I have done something terrible."

Kage sighed, "I understand you were protecting, Takashi-kun, Saeko-chan, but he said you attacked without warning. Why is that?"

She sighed, "The leader had a piece of wood a little larger than a bokken. He had just drawn back to strike Takashi-kun with it when I arrived. I reacted, striking it first and breaking it. My training kicked in and I struck down the leader and the rest before I even thought about what I was doing. That's when Takashi-kun stopped me and we ran away."

"That's my fault, oji-san. All I could think about was getting away from there. I didn't think how it would look later on," Takashi said.

Kage nodded, as Takashi's cell rung. Looking at it Takashi said, "Mother. Please excuse me a moment." he opened his phone, "Hi Mom…eh really?...Rei's dad?...Yeah it was fine to tell him I was here…wanting information, huh...no just sitting here with Saeko-chan and her father…okay I'll call you later. Bye Mom."

He closed the phone and looked to Kage. "Inspector Miyamoto called wanting to ask me about some questions about some people that go to school with me. This might be good it's him looking for me. He's my ex-girlfriends father and I've known him most of my life."

"Are the two of you on good terms?" Kage asked.

Takashi nodded, "I haven't talked to him since Rei dumped me, but we always got along before."

Kage sighed and got up, "I guess I better put some more tea on."

Saeko raised her head from Takashi's shoulder. "I'll do that, father."

He shook his head, "No, you stay right where you are. I can handle this."

She lay her head back down as Kage went into the kitchen.

"I love you," Takashi whispered to her.

"What are we going to tell them, my love?" Saeko asked.

Takashi shook his head, "I'm not sure. Let's see what kind of questions he is going to ask first. He must know I was there, or he would not be looking for me. The question is does he know you were there? If no one saw you then I see no reason to bring it up."

"I cannot lie about being there, my honor will not permit that."

"I'm not asking you to lie, I'm not going to lie, just maybe not tell the whole story. Let's see where this goes first. You're feeling bad, correct? That was good enough at the station; it might be good enough for this."

Saeko looked worried as her father sat back down. "Now we wait," he said.

000

Thirty minutes later, the gate bell rang and Kage got up to answer it. He stepped to the front door and talked to someone for a few minutes before returning.

"Takashi-kun, the police officers would like to speak with you. If you agree, I will allow them to come in and talk with you here, with myself present. You are in my house so therefore you are under my protection. What say you?"

Takashi bowed low, almost prostrating himself. "I will speak with them, Sensei, with you present. I have nothing to hide."

As Kage turned back towards the door, Takashi looked to Saeko, sitting beside him, her eyes cast downward.

Saeko's father returned followed by Miyamoto-san, who he expected, and two he did not, Rika and Tajima. They all bowed to the teens before settling down across the table from them.

Kage offered them tea, which they accepted. While Kage poured, Takashi could see Miyamoto's eyes watching Saeko, while Rika's never left Takashi.

After the courtesies were met, Miyamoto cleared his throat. "Takashi-kun, I need to ask you some questions about an incident that happened a few hours ago. Seven boys from your school were beaten badly in an alley behind a theater. Do you know anything about this?"

"Yes sir, I was there," Takashi replied.

Miyamoto looked slightly surprised at the straight forward answer the boy had given, but before he could say another word, Rika spoke up.

"If you please, Inspector, would you indulge me for a moment?" she asked. Rei's father nodded and she turned to Takashi. "Takashi-kun, would you please hold out your hands where I can see them?"

Takashi nodded and did as he was told. The three officers leaned forward and closely examined his hands.

Rika smiled, "Please excuse me for this, Busujima-chan, Takashi-kun would you please raise your shirt over your head so we can see your belly and chest?"

Puzzled, Takashi glanced at Kage who looked thoughtful and nodded. Takashi held his shirt up as asked and the officers looked closely at him.

They leaned back and Miyamoto grunted as Rika broke into a smile. "Inspector, it is my professional opinion that this young man has not been involved in any fighting this evening or at any time in the last couple of weeks. If he had, there would have been broken knuckles and bruises on his body."

Takashi's mouth fell open as it suddenly hit him what Rika had done. She had established there was no way he could have been involved in the actual fight.

Miyamoto nodded, "I agree with you, Sergeant. Now Takashi-kun, please tell me what you know about this trouble."

Takashi glanced at Saeko, who looked as stunned as he felt. "Saeko-chan and I had attended a movie at that theater. When it was over, she went to the restroom as I walked outside to wait on her. I was standing near the curb when I was grabbed by the boys from school and dragged around to the back of the building where they intended to beat me up. Just as their leader raised a club to hit me, they were attacked from behind. I had crouched down, with my eyes closed, trying to get away from the blow, so I didn't see who attacked them. When I opened my eyes, they were on the ground bloody. I could not think of anything but to run. Saeko-chan had come from the restroom, so I grabbed her, and we ran to the train station. Looking back, I see now it was probably not the smartest move, but all I could think of was getting Saeko-chan away from there."

Miyamoto frowned, "Why would these boys want to hurt you, Takashi-kun?"

The boy sighed, "They see it as an insult that I, a second year, would dare to date a third year such as Saeko-senpai. Hirano Kohta has had some of the same problems in his relationship with Takagi-san. They caught him once in the boy's bathroom and were kicking him when I arrived. After a scuffle, we got the better of them."

Rika spoke up, "My friend, Marikawa Shizuka, is the school nurse at Fujimi, and she told me about this. It was swept under the table because the boys that started the trouble are star players in the baseball club."

Miyamoto looked disgusted, "That answers the rest of my questions right there! I wondered why this Ashita kid claimed you were involved. I knew you were better than to be brawling in the street! Now that I know this kid has a vendetta against you, nothing he says in respect to you has any meaning."

The inspector bowed to Takashi, "I'm sorry you got caught up in this, Takashi-kun, and I'm sorry we had to bother you, Busujima-sama and Busujima-chan."

Kage nodded his head once and grunted, "Nonsense! Things like this must be cleared up quickly and cleanly. I'm sure the young ones are pleased to hear the end of this."

"That being said, I wonder if I could have a moment of your time Takashi-kun. I would like to speak to you on a personal matter," Miyamoto said.

Takashi glanced at Kage and then said, "As you wish, Miyamoto-san."

"You can use my office, Takashi-kun," Kage said.

Nodding, Takashi got up and led Rei's father into the other room, shutting the door behind them.

Rika watched them go and then turned to Saeko. "Busujima-chan, do you think you and I could have a little chat for a moment also?" Rika glanced at Kage and winked at him as his eyes narrowed.

Saeko looked at her father who nodded, "I think speaking with a woman would ease your stress, Saeko-chan, and it's not as if you are unacquainted with Minami-san."

Saeko nodded and got up. She motioned for Rika to follow her and they walked out the back to the rear garden.

Tajima watched them go and then turned back to Kage, "Ah, this was very good tea, Busujima-sama, I thank you for it."

Kage nodded with a slight smile on his face, "Thank you for your kind words, Tajima-san. By the way, do you like baseball?"

000

"I'm sorry to be bothering you with this Takashi; I just can't understand what happened between you and Rei," Miyamoto said.

Takashi leaned on Kage's desk with his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "She said I didn't pay enough attention to her and she picked Igou over me. I don't know what else to tell you. He's a good guy though and I think really cares about her."

The man nodded, "Yeah I know and I like the kid. Of course we have known him almost as long as you so that helps. It was just a surprise to Kiriko and I. By the way, she misses you and says to come by once in a while to see us."

Takashi nodded. Rei's mother Kiriko was a former police officer herself and reminded Takashi of Rika in many ways.

"You girlfriend, Busujima-chan, is very beautiful Takashi. I think you are very lucky. I know this is none of my business, but is she special to you?"

Takashi looked at the older man for a minute, thinking about the fact that one day, this man might have been his father-in-law. "Rei was special to me oji-san, she still is in a way. I don't hate Rei, I wish her all the happiness in the world, but Saeko-chan…" He paused and shook his head slightly as he formed the words in his head. "It's as if I have known her for a thousand years and yet only a moment. I don't know how else to express it. She is far past special to me."

Miyamoto nodded, "I understand exactly what you mean. I had girlfriends before my wife, but once I met Kiriko…well the world revolves around her for me."

Takashi nodded again, understanding.

"Well all I wanted to say was, you don't have to be a stranger. You are always welcome at our house. I just wanted you to know we were thinking of you. If you ever need anything please let me know."

Takashi smiled as the older man clapped him on the shoulder and they went back to the living room.

000

Rika and Saeko walked out to where there was a small Koi pond in the garden. Saeko bent down and took a blade of grass to tap on the surface of the water. The greedy Koi stuck their mouths up gulping and croaking, wanting food.

"You don't seem like you feel well tonight, Saeko-chan. Are you okay?" Rika asked.

Saeko thought for a moment before answering. "I am not feeling quiet right, Minami-san, my stomach seems a little unsettled."

"Hey come on now, I told you at the beach to call me Rika when we are talking like this. It's just us girls right now. Don't be upset, this whole thing is going to blow over now."

Saeko didn't answer; she just watched the fish as they swam around.

Rika sighed, "Look, I think I know what happened. I don't blame you in the least bit. If it had been Shizuka in that situation I would have gone off the edge also."

"What do _you_ think happened, Rika-san?" Saeko asked.

"You came out and found your boyfriend being drug away. You followed and when you saw what was going to happen you reacted. I know about what happened four years ago. I know you carry your bokken everywhere you go. I also know you tend to overreact to a situation like this. Takashi told the truth, just not the whole story. I'm willing to live with that, and I think Miyamoto-san is also."

The woman squatted down and looked at the beautiful girl. It was if Saeko was cut from a portrait of the past. A classic Japanese woman in her kimono sitting beside the Koi pond, a perfect example of the samurai class from ages long past.

It was breathtaking and gave Rika a shiver.

"Is something wrong Rika-san?" Saeko asked

Rika shook her head. "No, nothing at all, I just got a good look and realized one of the reasons that boy loves you so much."

Saeko blushed. "I care deeply for him also, but I am worried how this will affect…us."

Rika smiled, "You don't have anything to worry about, Saeko-chan, that boy adores you. Look, if you ever need any advice or just a woman to talk to you can always call me. Think of me as a big sister, Shizuka too for that matter, we will be there for you."

Saeko sniffed and nodded, "I will keep that in consideration, and thank you Rika-chan."

"Good," Rika said as she stood up. "Now let's go back in and see if Miyamoto-san and Takashi-kun are through with their little talk."

000

A few minutes later the officers made their goodbyes and left. Kage stood in the foyer for a minute and then sighed as he turned back to the living room. Stopping inside the door he watched as Saeko and Takashi sat together, her head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed.

"Takashi-kun, I would speak to you for a moment. Follow me please."

Takashi nodded with a puzzled look on his face. Saeko sat up, staring at the floor, and he followed Kage.

They walked down the hall and stopped in front of Kage's bedroom. "Takashi-kun I would like to ask you to stay the night. I think tonight Saeko-chan needs comfort and support that her father cannot give her."

"Wha…what do you mean, oji-san? I don't understand," Takashi stuttered.

Kage sighed, "I want you to stay the night with my daughter."

Takashi's eyes went wide as Kage frowned. "This is hard for me Takashi, for a father to give his daughter over to the arms of a man, even one I trust as much as you. I have no worries of her virtue, you are too honorable to violate my trust like that. The two of you will stay in the living room…together. Comfort her, reassure her you are there for her, let her cry if she needs to, but be there for her."

Takashi gulped, red faced, "I…I understand, oji-san. It's just…a lot to take in. I will do as you wish and don't worry…her honor is safe with me."

Kage smiled and nodded. He reached out and placed his hand on Takashi's shoulder. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now, call your mother and let her know you are staying over. I'll get a couple of blankets and pillows and place them here in the hall if the two of you need them."

000

Saeko lay her head back on Takashi's shoulder when he sat back down. Changing positions, he got behind her and pulled her back to his chest. He nuzzled her head and held her, his arms under her breasts as she snuggled closer.

"Takashi?" she said. "What will father say if he sees us like this?"

Takashi sighed, "He knows, Saeko-chan. We have permission to stay together tonight as long as we want to, even all night, as long as we stay here in the living room. There are blankets and pillows in the hall if we decide to lie down. It was his idea."

She looked up at him, a mix of emotions crossing her face till finally, she broke down and let go. She turned and clutched him to her and cried, sobbing into his chest as everything poured out of her.

000

An hour later they were still sitting the same way. Saeko pulled back from his embrace and whispered, "Bathroom." He watched as she disappeared down the hall.

Going to the kitchen Takashi got a soft drink and was standing in the door when Saeko came back.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. She shook her head no and went back to her spot.

As he sat down she repositioned herself to face him, on his right, thighs touching as they liked to sit and kiss. She took his hand in hers and looked at it closely before speaking.

"Takashi I have something I need to tell you about myself."

Thinking he knew where this was going, he nodded.

She cleared her throat and lowered her head. "Several years ago there was an incident similar to this; I was attacked coming home late, from school one evening. I was fourteen and had been at a late kendo practice for a regional competition that was coming up. Over the past week or so, I had noticed a man watching me, and following when I got off the train and walked home. He had not done anything, so I simply watched him, and waited till I was sure he was going to try something. Something told me that night was going to be the one when he struck. When he did attack me, I held back till he touched me, then I attacked him. I broke his shoulder blade, collarbone, and arm as well as bloodied him. Like tonight, I would have done more except other people came running up to help and I stopped. The police thought I had been excessive, but since I was only fourteen, they excused it as a young girl losing control."

He nodded as she paused. Even though Kage had told him the story, Takashi felt there was something more she had to say.

"What no one knows is, in the end, I lured him. I smiled at him as I walked past. I put a little more swing in my hips as he followed me, and did several other things men would find appealing in a school girl. I knew I was stronger than he was, and I looked forward for my chance to prove it. The danger excited me, almost in a sexual way. When it started, I did not want it to stop. I wanted to keep hitting him till he was dead. The same thing happened tonight. That is why I did not call out to them. I came on them without warning, as a hawk would on a rabbit. The screams of pain and fear made me drunk, and I had lost all sense of myself until you stopped me. All I could feel was the waves of pleasure of being unleashed, washing over me."

She hung her head lower and tears slid from her eyes. "I am tainted Takashi, a pervert that takes pleasure in the power my skills give me over others, weaker than me. Their fear fuels me in carnal ways I am ashamed to admit to."

She released his hand and clutched her arms under her breasts while turning her face away from him. "Now you know my shame. What I have always hidden from everyone. I will understand if you want nothing else to do with one tainted such as I."

He froze as her words sunk in. She expected him to walk away from her because of this? It made him furious.

"Busujima-senpai do you think so little of me, that you believe something like this would cause me to reject you?"

Saeko turned to look at him, stammering as she saw his furious face. "No Ta…Takashi I…do not think that way of you! I love you! I just do not want my shame to bear on you! What you saw of me tonight was…"

He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. Pulling her in front of him he glared into her eyes. "You think I saw you shameful tonight? You think I don't want to be near you because tonight, I saw you use the skills that you have trained all your life to use? What do you think of me? Tonight you showed me what no movie, TV show or history book could _ever_ show me. Tonight I saw a true samurai, an Onna-bugeisha in all her fury and glory! I'm ashamed alright, ashamed that I'm not a better man to deserve to stand by your side. I wonder every day how you thought I was good enough to be graced by your affections." He let her go and seemed to wilt. "I love you. I love you so bad it hurts. I would give my life for you. I don't know how else to say it."

She sat for a minute, almost if she was in shock. Then she reached up and caressed his face. "What did I ever do to deserve as fine a man as you?"

She crushed her lips to his and they stayed that way for a long time. When they finally did part, Takashi lay down and extended his arm for her to lay her head on. She clutched him close and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

000

Morning came and found the couple spooning on the floor. Someone, Takashi guessed Saeko's father, had laid a blanket over them sometime in the night.

Saeko awoke and turned to him, smiling before she gave him a lingering kiss. Sometime in the night the chopsticks had come out of her hair, and it hung down, framing her face as she purred against his chest.

"I could get used to waking up like this with you, my love," she whispered.

Takashi smiled and nuzzled her forehead. "I feel the same way. I didn't know there could be anything so beautiful as you are in the morning."

She blushed and caressed his cheek and she kissed him softly again.

She got up and slipped off to the bathroom as he stretched on the floor. Hearing noise in the kitchen he got up and found Kage preparing breakfast.

The man simply nodded to him as he handed him a coffee cup and pointed at the pot. Takashi poured a cup and leaned against the counter watching Kage work.

Saeko came in the door and she and her father stood, looking at each other for a minute before she stepped forward and wrapped him into a hug. "I love you, papa," she said as the older man seemed to melt and he held out his hand to the boy as he hugged his precious daughter.

Takashi clasped Kage's hand and at that moment, he knew that one day, this would be his family.

* * *

A/N: Family…it matters.

For those of you that read my story Living with the DEAD, I want you to know I am going to put it on a slight hold. It is burning me out trying to keep up two stories at once and keep the quality where I want it to be.

As always, please leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or it's characters.

* * *

It was late Sunday afternoon in Colorado. Saya was standing on the patio watching, as the sun got lower in the west, turning the sky a kaleidoscope of colors. She, Kohta, Ricky and Alex had spent the day in Durango, riding an antique steam train over the mountains and valleys. Saya and Kohta had been thrilled with the sheer cliffs, as the train had chugged along a narrow path to the mining town of Silverton, stopping for lunch before returning to Durango.

She heard him walk up behind her and felt his hands lightly touch her waist, as he waited for permission to hug her. She leaned back into him, and his arms slid around her, tightening under her breasts.

"Did you enjoy the day?" he asked as he put his face next to hers, cheek to cheek.

"Mmmmm, it was wonderful. This country is so varied. One minute you can be in the mountains with sheer cliffs and waterfalls, and the next on a flat plain that is almost a desert. It makes me realize now why Americans are varied, like their country. Plus Ricky and Alex are really fun to be around."

Kohta nodded as he hugged her. "I could live here. People take you at face value and treat you by how you treat them. I like that."

"Did the two of you have a good time?" Yuriko asked as she walked up next to them.

Saya held Kohta's arms where they were, as she felt him start to relax his grip on her. She was not going to let this moment be spoiled just because her mother walked up.

"It was nice, Mama. The scenery was beautiful and the old western towns were fun. They had actors do a shootout in the street, and then they posed for pictures! We got one with the sheriff, and he let me hold his Colt after he found out what we were in the country for."

Kohta laughed, "The Sheriff was surprised when Saya-chan checked and cleared his six-gun after he handed it to her! I was proud of her!"

Yuriko laughed, "I'm glad you had a good time. Two more weeks and we will be heading home. Soon after that, school will be starting again and you will have a bunch of memories and stories to tell your friends."

Saya turned in Kohta's arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "Excuse me, Mama, I intend on making a memory right now, on the patio, under the setting sun, in the American west." With that, and a smile on her face, she pulled Kohta closer and kissed him deeply as her mother laughed.

000

"Stop!" Saeko called out and Takashi froze in place.

It was Sunday, a week after the incident at the theater. She, Takashi, and Kage were in the dojo dressed in workout clothes and Takashi was trying to work his way through a first level sword kata. Saeko walked over and adjusted his stance and hand grip.

Kneeling back down beside her father, she sighed as Takashi started again.

Kage snorted and said sotto voce, "Give him time, Saeko-chan, he has only been at this a week."

Saeko sighed again, "I know father, but he's still trying to swing the bokken like a baseball bat!"

Just as she said it, Takashi made what should have been a slash, but turned into a side-arm swing.

"Stop!" Saeko called out and Takashi froze in place. Again.

000

"I'm sorry, sensei, I know you're disappointed in me," Takashi said later. He and Saeko were sitting in the dojo next to each other.

Saeko hugged him, "No, my love, I'm not." She giggled as he hugged her back. "It's just that baseball swing…it gets to me. I know you don't mean to do it, and only call me sensei when we are training."

He chuckled, "It just feels natural to swing that way! Don't worry, I'll get it, it just may take some time…"

"It will come with practice, my love," she said. "But if you don't get it soon, I'll have Alice-chan teach you a lesson!"

They both laughed as they held each other. Takashi had been over every day since the incident and they had spent a lot of time in each other's arms. He had asked her to show him the basics of kendo and she was thrilled he wanted to learn.

"Saya-chan and Kohta-kun will be back this weekend and we start school again next Wednesday," Saeko said.

Takashi sighed, "Yeah I know, I'm not looking forward to it."

"Worried about what will happen?" she asked.

"Not about the fight. I think Miyamoto-san has covered that pretty well."

Inspector Miyamoto and Rika had gone to the principal of Fujimi High School and read him the riot act. The coaches of the teams the boys were on had gotten pulled into it and had been pretty much accused of allowing a gang to operate from their clubs. The teens in question had been suspended for being in a fight, and it would be reviewed on whether or not they might be expelled if something like this happened again. Takashi had not received any punishment, or even a scolding, because there was no proof he was involved in the fighting. Takashi felt things might be a lot calmer when the fall semester started.

"No, it's fast becoming time for us to pick a career path," he told her. "Can I ask what you are going to do after graduation? We have not really talked about it."

Saeko sat up and smiled, "I have no plans except for running the dojo. I am going to take a few business classes and accounting at a local technical college and concentrate on the family business. Someday, may it be forever a long time away; I will inherit the dojo as master myself. What have you thought of?"

"I never gave it much thought before now. I always just figured I would go into business like my father and become a salaryman, even though I was not looking forward to it. But now after some things that have happened I'm thinking differently. How would you feel about being married to a police officer?"

Saeko thought about it for a second and said, "I see no problem with tha…wait…Takashi…did you just propose to me?" She stared at him with her eyes wide.

"Ah…hmm…I guess I kind of did, in a way," Takashi said as he turned red. "Saeko-chan, you know how I feel about you, and I hope you feel the same way. Hmm, how to say this right…"

He thought for a minute as she watched him. "Saeko, I would like to be by your side from this point on, but if you will indulge me, I would like to wait on a formal proposal. I want to move forward and become more of the man that deserves to stand beside you. Finish high school, get my training under my belt and _then_ look at becoming a family. How do you feel about that?"

She reached up and caressed his face. "I feel I will be here, by your side, waiting for you."

000

Yuriko, Saya and Kohta arrived home that Sunday happy and bearing souvenirs. Takashi and Saeko caught the couple up on what had been going on as they all got ready for the next semester.

"Wow," Kohta said. "You really lucked out, Takashi. Having Miyamoto-san and Rika-san stand up for you is great."

"Yeah, but it makes me feel like I owe them though," Takashi replied.

The boys were sitting on the balcony outside Kohta's old room at the Takagi mansion. They had gotten used to using it while Kohta had been there and liked the view. The girls had gone to get snacks as the boys relaxed and talked.

"So I'm thinking I'll give this Venture scouts a try. I was never one to join stuff like clubs, but I just might learn something I can use in the future." Takashi told him.

Kohta nodded, "I've been thinking about it also. Saya and I talked about it and she feels it would be good for me."

Takashi grinned, "So you _are_ still planning on joining the police force after high school?"

"Even more so now. Saya doesn't mind the idea and we have talked it over several times."

Takashi's grin turned into a smirk, "So the two of you are planning to be together after high school?"

Kohta chuckled, "Let's just say we don't have any _other_ plans at the moment."

Takashi nodded, "So, about joining the police force…want a partner?"

Kohta sat up quickly and looked at the other boy. "What? Where did this come from?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about the fact we have to start with career choices soon. I've talked to mom and dad about it and they don't really have a problem with it. Well mom did some, but it's because she is so liberal. Dad does not really want me to be just another salaryman, and mom says I must make my own path in life, even if this is the choice. I like motorcycles, maybe I can become a motorcycle officer."

Kohta laughed, "It would be great to have a friend to go through the academy with! You know though, we need to have our grades at a certain level and really should start a physical training program." He frowned, "That means running, I hate running."

Takashi laughed.

000

"So you have him learning kendo now, huh?" Saya asked Saeko as they stood in the kitchen with Saya's mother.

"Yes, he decided he wanted to give it a try. He's not bad, but he has a few quirks we need to work out," Saeko replied.

"So what really brought this on?" Yuriko asked.

"We were talking about what we were going to do after high school. I told him I would be following in father's footsteps and running the dojo. He asked me how I would feel about marr…ah…being the girlfriend of a police officer. I told him I have no problem with that. He wanted to try kendo so he would know more about what I would be doing."

Yuriko and Saya's eyes narrowed. "Wait," Saya said, "What did you _start_ to say…"

Saeko blushed, "It's…he…" she sighed, "He kind of proposed to me…"

Saya's eyes went wide as Yuriko covered her mouth with her hand.

"Wait!" Saya cried out as her mother laughed. "How do you '_kind of_' propose to someone?"

Saeko's blush darkened, as she tried to explain. "What he said was, 'How would you feel about being married to a police officer?,' and when I asked him what he meant by that, he said wanted to be beside me in the future, but asked if he could hold off on a _formal_ proposal until after he had finished high school and training."

"And what did you say, Saeko-chan?" Yuriko asked.

Saeko smiled, "I told him I would be next to him, waiting, when he was ready."

"I think that is very smart of you," Yuriko said as Saya frowned. "What's wrong, Saya-chan?" her mother asked.

Saya looked thoughtful for a minute, "So it's more a promise than a proposal then."

Saeko nodded as Yuriko also looked thoughtful. "I think I know what you are thinking, Saya-chan, but I would never do him like Miyamoto did. I love him too much for that to happen."

Saya frowned again and glanced at her mother. "I need to tell you though, Miyamoto has been watching the two of you. She thinks she is hiding it, but Kohta and I both saw it before summer break."

Saeko nodded as Yuriko looked concerned. "I know, Saya-chan. Takashi and Igou-san had a talk and Igou-san said she is jealous of how well we get along." She sighed, "I guess she thought he would be pining for her and would not move on. I don't understand how you could dump someone and then be upset when they find someone else."

"Still," Saya said. "Keep an eye on her. I've always thought she was a little flaky."

Saeko nodded, "Don't worry I will. I will be watching very closely."

000

Saya and Kohta were sitting together on the balcony after Takashi and Saeko had left.

"Did Takashi tell you about his and Saeko's 'life' discussion?" Saya asked.

Kohta shook his head. "No, we talked more about joining the Ventures and what we would do after high school. Why, did something happen?"

Saya smirked, "He sorta-kinda proposed to her, in a roundabout way."

Kohta sat open mouthed for a minute as he thought about had she told him. "Okay what do you mean by sorta-kinda proposed?"

Smiling now Saya said, "He promised to propose to her at a later date. She told him she would be waiting."

Kohta thought about it and a smile crossed his face. "That's nice to think you care about someone so much you are willing to wait on them to do that."

They sat quietly for a while before Kohta sighed and took a breath. Before he could open his mouth Saya reached up and covered it with her hand.

She looked at him as he watched her in surprise. "Don't. Not yet or anytime soon. We're not ready for that. If we made a promise like that and something happened later on, it would be…devastating…for both of us. Let's just continue on like we are for now, please?"

Kohta nodded, "But just so _you_ know, I love you, Saya."

She smiled and lay her head on his shoulder. "I know, and I love you too, Kohta. One day if everything goes right, maybe we'll have that talk. Right now I just want to concentrate on being your girlfriend."

Kohta reached up and took her hand in his. He pressed his lips to her palm, then leaned over and kissed her for a moment before sitting up and squeezing her closer to him.

000

"Wow!" Morita said. "So they tried to kick your ass and got beat up themselves, huh?"

Takashi nodded. He, Kohta, Morita and Hisashi were sitting on the roof of the school during break.

"Yeah, one second I was ready to get a beat down and the next they were all down and out."

"So you just grabbed Busujima-senpai and headed for the hills huh?" Hisashi asked with a smirk on his face.

Takashi smiled; he knew Hisashi was suspecting the truth. Morita was clueless and Kohta knew the whole story, but would never tell, even to their buddies.

"Yeah, when Ashita told Rei's dad who did it, he came and found me at Saeko-chan's place. He brought two other officers we are acquainted with, and between the three of them they decided I hadn't been in a fight. Once they found out about the earlier trouble…well, after that, nothing any of Ashita's bunch said was considered credible."

Hisashi nodded, still smirking while Morita said, "Wow that is cool, man! Now that bunch is suspended a month for fighting! Justice is _SWEET_!"

The others laughed as Morita danced while punching at the air.

The first warning bell rung and they turned and headed inside. Before going through the door, Hisashi touched Takashi on the arm holding him back and letting the other boys go ahead.

After making sure the others had left, Hisashi turned to him. "I just wanted to let you know Rei is all bent out of shape, so if she gets smart or snaps at you, please just ignore it."

Takashi frowned, "What's wrong with her, and what did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. Her dad came home and told her mom about what a good looking girlfriend you have now, Rei got pissed. She's been in a mood about it ever since."

Shaking his head, Takashi said, "What business is it of hers? She's the one that dumped me and now she gets pissed because I found someone and I'm happy? And what about you, how do you feel about all this?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hisashi stuck his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. It's bothersome that she is acting this way. I try to do right and pay a lot of attention to her. Most of the time, she's happy with that, but let her get on the subject of you and Busujima-san and she…well, she just won't let go of it."

"I don't understand, Hisashi. She wanted you and now she treats you like this. I wouldn't blame you if you broke up with _her_ over stuff like this," Takashi said.

Hisashi hung his head, "I couldn't do that to her, Takashi. Even if it doesn't work out in the end, I won't be the one to let go."

"I don't understand any of this," Takashi said. "All Saeko-chan and I want is to be left alone as far as our relationship goes. We're happy together, have good friends and our families support us, I wish everyone would leave it at that." Glancing at his friend he said, "Look if you need to vent on someone about it, call me, I'll be there for you."

Hisashi held out his fist and Takashi bumped it before the headed back into the school.

000

Takashi told Saeko about the conversation as they walked to the train station that afternoon.

"I don't know what else to tell him," he said. "I feel for him and I know it hurts him for her to act this way."

"I guess I don't understand, Takashi. I would think after you dump someone, you are looking to move on, but she is offended you did. I'm sure this hurts Igou-san also," she said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah I'm sure of it too," Takashi replied. "But he said he would not give up on her."

Saeko smiled, "Then he is a good man and a good friend."

The pair stepped behind a bus stop and kissed for a minute before going onto the station platform. They stood talking while waiting on the next west bound train.

"Cultural festival is coming up in a month, are you going to help with your class?" Saeko asked.

He shook his head, "Marikawa-sensei asked for me to help in the infirmary. I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling Rika-san is behind it somehow since we had a first-aid class at Ventures this week."

Saeko laughed, "Do you ever get the feeling those two are trying to steer you somewhere?"

Takashi chuckled, "Yes, Kohta too, but it's alright, I guess that's what 'mentors' do."

The train pulled in and people hurried off and on. "I'll call you later," Saeko said as she squeezed his hand and headed for the door. "Maybe when I'm in the bath…"

Takashi eyes bulged as she turned back and laughed at his expression.

000

The Cultural festival came and went with Takashi finding himself surprised he had so much fun working with Shizuka. She was a barrel of laughs, but could be very serious when she was doing her work.

Takashi spent two days putting bandages on scraped knees and elbows, while the nurse handled everything else.

Morita came in three times because he felt depressed he could not find a girlfriend and needed 'comforting' from the buxom nurse. The third time he showed up, Saeko, who had stopped by to check on them, gave the nurse her wooden sword. Shizuka chased the boy out the door and down the hall screaming "Banzai!" as everyone laughed.

000

They fell into a routine of when the boys were training or attending their scout meetings, the girls would go shopping or to one of their houses to practice cooking or just talk.

The girls were at Saeko's house one day in November and Saya was finishing up dicing some carrots for a stew. Saeko was leaning against the counter watching when she suddenly asked. "Saya, what do you think about sex?"

Saya froze and her head swiveled around to look at the other girl with a puzzled look on her face. "Why? Is Takashi pushing you for it or something?"

Saeko shook her head, "Oh, no nothing like that. I do know I arouse him sometimes, but he has never advanced on me in that way."

Saya's eyes narrowed. "How do you know you 'arouse' him?"

Saeko blushed, "We were tussling on the floor one night, tickle fighting that ended in heavy kissing with me on top. He suddenly told me we had to stop or he was going to lose control and I realized he had gotten…stiff…and was pressing against my leg. I asked him if I always had that reaction on him and he said, in one form or another, yes. That was also the night he first told me he loved me and I him."

Saya thought about this for a second and asked, "So…what did that…feel like and how did you feel about it knowing…well…knowing what it was?"

Saeko's blush deepened. "It was…interesting…knowing that was his…manhood and that someday if we became one he would…ah…" She and Saya suddenly broke down into a laughing fit.

Gasping for air Saya said, "We are high school girls and almost grown women, we should be able to talk about this without getting all stupid!"

Saeko nodded in agreement. "Yes and to be honest I want to ask questions about some things. I thought about talking to your mother, what do you think?"

Saya frowned slightly. "Mama always says if we have questions come to her, but I still don't feel real comfortable about it. I get too embarrassed and then I freeze up."

Saeko frowned as she thought. She broke into a smile as she and Saya came to the same conclusion at the same time. "Shizuka-sensei!" they said, laughing.

000

A few days later the two girls stopped by the infirmary after classes. They found the blond nurse sitting at her desk filling out paperwork.

"Good afternoon, girls, what are you up to?" she asked.

Saya looked around, "Sensei are you alone today?"

Shizuka looked up puzzled, "Yes…why is there something you need to talk to me about?"

Saya blushed and got tongue tied so Saeko, also blushing, spoke up. "Sensei we would like to talk to you about sex."

The woman paused for a second before turning and digging into her desk drawer. Turning back to the girls she held out two boxes. "Here you go!" she said.

Saya looked at what the nurse had handed them and cried out, "WAAA!" as she realized it was a twelve pack of condoms.

Saeko covered her mouth for a second to keep from laughing out loud. She composed herself, as she slipped the box into her pocket, and said, "Thank you, Sensei, but we really do have some serious questions about the act itself, though I'm sure knowledge of protection is good…"

"Oh!" Shizuka exclaimed. She smirked as she noticed the red faced Saya slipping the box in her pocket also. "Have a seat then and ask me whatever you want to. By the way, where are the boys? I'll be glad to talk to them also if I need to," she said with a grin.

Saeko faced palmed herself and Saya clenched her fists as her right eye began to twitch.

000

Later the girls were sitting at the Busujima home, Saeko sipping tea quietly as Saya stared at the table, her right eye still twitching.

"She is…an interesting person isn't she?" Saeko said.

"You could say that," Saya muttered. "I just don't know why we had to hear a blow by blow report about her first time…"

Saeko snirked, "Well, needless to say, she did impart some good information."

Saya sighed, "Yes, she might have a crazy way of doing it but she did tell us things we wanted to know."

Saeko nodded as she sipped her tea. "I just wish she had not included the sound effects though," Saeko said stoically.

Saya grimaced, "Yeah I know…"

000

Fall turned to winter and Christmas came. Class 2-B had a party at the end of the semester and the two couples went by for a little while. Saeko was welcomed as the class's senpai and enjoyed watching the second years sing karaoke.

Morita brought his guitar and they were all impressed with his skill and singing.

The four left after a couple of hours and went to have dinner at a nice restaurant. Afterwards they went to one of the many holiday displays and had their picture taken in front a big Christmas tree. They rounded the evening off at Saeko's eating Christmas cake.

New Year's came and they, including Kage, were going for a shrine visit. They all wore traditional clothes, with Kage helping the boys dress properly.

The men were standing in the living room and Kohta had his back to the hall when Takashi's mouth fell open and Kage said, "Oh my…"

Kohta turned round to find Saya in a pink and gold full kimono with Koi fish swimming across it. Her hair was tied up and her make-up was to perfection. She walked slowly over to Kohta and whispered, "I don't look funny, do I?"

Kohta stared at her before leaning in close, "I think you are the most beautiful creature on this earth. That outfit is perfect, and if I was not worried about messing up your make-up, I would be hugging and kissing you till you begged me to stop."

Saya turned bright red and held her index finger to her lips for a moment before pressing it to his.

She blushed again when Takashi said, "You're beautiful, Saya." Kage agreed.

Saeko came out and took the men's breath away once again. She was dressed in a silk royal blue furisode style kimono with white chrysanthemums on it. The obi was bright red and tied with gold cord. Her hair was up and pinned with black lacquer chop sticks.

Takashi looked at Kage as the older man gasped and then quieted himself, a strained look on his face.

"Oji-san are you alright? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Kage motioned he was fine, but froze as Saeko stepped up to him. "It's my fault, Takashi. Father, are you alright with me wearing this? If not I will change," she said.

Kage shook him head, "No daughter, it simply caught me off guard. You look so much like her."

Saeko turned to the others to explain. "This was my mother's and her mother's before her."

Kohta looked puzzled and Saeko saw this. "You have a question, Kohta-kun, I see it on your face."

Kohta thought a minute, "That chrysanthemum emblem, isn't that the style for the nobility?"

Saeko nodded, "That is correct. The Busujima family has been protectors of the Chrysanthemum Throne since sometime during the Tokugawa shogunate. Father is a member of the Emperor's personal guard, not the military people that protect him now, but the lords and barons who the Emperor is direct liege to."

"Then you truly are samurai," Saya said.

Kage smiled, "Your father is also, Saya-chan. He is not of the Emperor's Guards but his linage goes back quite a ways. That is why I was picked to train him in the art of the sword."

Saya looked thoughtful as she processed this information, then looked up, "Well none of that matters at the moment. I want some amazake before it's all gone!"

The rest laughed as they headed out, the boys with the girls on their arms.

000

The five had waited in line an hour for their turn at the altar. Takashi, Saeko and Kage stepped up together with Kohta and Saya next in line.

They dropped their offering coins, rung the bell and clapped their hands together and silently murmured their prayers. Takashi finished first and turned to Saeko. He drank in her beauty as he watched her lips move as she whispered. She blushed when she finished and turned to find him watching her.

If it would not have caused a big stir, he would have kissed her right then and there.

Saya broke the mood when she cleared her throat and motioned with her head for the pair to get out of the way. They stepped to the side and waited till the other couple were finished and then walked over to meet Kage.

"Wow! Don't all of you look fantastic!" someone said.

They turned to find Hisashi and Rei standing nearby. Hisashi was smiling while Rei looked shocked. As they watched, her expression turned to one of almost anger as she turned away and said, "I'm leaving, Hisashi; come!"

Hisashi hung his head and sighed, "Please excuse her, everyone. Really though, y'all look great, I'll see you at school." He bowed slightly and said, "Later," as he turned to follow his irate girlfriend.

"Thank you, Igou-san, and good luck!" Saeko called after him.

Kage cleared his throat lightly and Takashi said, "That was Miyamoto-chan and her boyfriend Igou Hisashi, ojī-san"

"Ah," Kage said. "Miyamoto-san's daughter and your…well… I wondered why she was so mad."

"Who knows," Saya said. "I swear she's getting flakier every day."

Takashi grunted in agreement as Saeko sighed.

"Well I'm going to leave you now," Kage told them. "I have a prior engagement planned for the rest of the day."

"Have a good date father and tell whichever one it is I said for them to have a happy new year," Saeko said as her father blushed.

With a smirk and a chuckle, he hurried away as the other three teens watched with surprise on their faces.

"Oji-san has a _date_?" Takashi asked with surprise.

It was Saeko's turn to smirk, "You don't really think he is going to play GO _every_ Sunday do you, Takashi?"

"Wait, you said 'whichever one', what did you mean by that?" Saya asked.

Saeko laughed, "Father has _two_ girlfriends."

"Really?" exclaimed Kohta, "How does _that_ work?"

Saeko laughed again, "Very well apparently. One is a professional woman who does not want the trouble of attachments. The other is a widow who wants to live her own life, but likes his companionship a few times a month. Oh, and don't think he is two-timing, the ladies know about each other."

Takashi tried to wrap his head around that for a second and then shivered.

"Thinking about a harem are you, Takashi?" Saya asked with a smirk.

"Oh no!" he replied. "I've got all the woman I can handle right here!"

They all laughed as Saeko hugged his arm.

000

A few hours later the sun began to rise. Saeko had led them down a wooded path behind the shrine to an overlook that not many people knew about. The couples stood together holding each other as the sun came over the horizon, casting amber rays around them.

Takashi and Saeko smiled as Kohta and Saya folded into each other's arms and began to kiss.

Looking in her eyes, Takashi said, "I love you, Busujima Saeko."

She smiled back and brushed her hand across his cheek, "And I love you, Komuro Takashi. You have stolen my heart like I never believed could be done. I am yours, beloved; heart, soul and body. Treat me kindly, love me gently, and I promise to make your life a memory to be cherished."

He leaned in and kissed her as the rising sun bathed them in amber light.

* * *

A/N: I've got my mojo back and I'm already working on chapter 14. BTW, the Durango & Silverton is a real operating steam railroad that runs along sheer cliffs in Colorado. Give it a ride if you get into the area and help keep our heritage alive.

As always, please leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or it's characters.

* * *

School started back and so did Saeko's Friday night children's classes. Takashi started coming and watching since he was really at the same, or lower, level as the young ones.

It was Friday, the second week of January, and Alice and Zeke were in the living room with Takashi and Kage.

Takashi went into the kitchen to check on Saeko who was making a snack for the child. He watched her for a minute before slipping up behind her and nuzzling her neck. She giggled for a moment before turning to give him a quick kiss.

As he leaned back against the counter he noticed the time. "Isn't it getting a little late for Alice-chan to still be here?"

Saeko nodded, "Yes and her mother did not say anything about being late tonight. I don't mind, but if I have not heard anything in another hour, I'll give her a call."

Takashi nodded and helped her take the food out to the table.

They played and watched TV until Alice fell asleep with her head on Saeko's lap, Zeke curled up beside them.

Kage got up and motioned for Takashi to follow him into his office. After shutting the door, he said, "I'm starting to worry, Takashi-kun. Her mother has never been this late before without some type of notification."

Takashi nodded, "Saeko-chan said the same thing earlier."

Kage thought for a minute, "Let's do this, I'm going to make a pallet in Saeko-chan's room and you pick the child up and bring her to it."

"We also need to let Zeke out for the bathroom then he can settle down with her," Takashi said.

Kage nodded and motioned for the boy to open the door.

Takashi went to the back door and let the little dog out as Kage headed down the hall. As the puppy came back in, Kage stepped back in the room and waved for the boy to bring the child.

Takashi got down and picked the child up, then stood up with Saeko holding his shoulder to steady him. They went to Saeko's room and placed her on the pallet and Takashi stood back while Saeko tucked Alice in.

Going back to the living room, Saeko proceeded on to the office and pulled a file from a cabinet. She studied it for a minute and opened her cell phone to dial.

Takashi settled back down at the table as she started talking.

Five minutes later she came out with a worried look on her face. "I tried her parent's cell phones and both say out of range, which could mean they are off. I then called their work and the person I spoke to said they left over three hours ago. That should have put them here at the normal time. I'm not sure what to do now."

Kage thought for a minute and turned to Takashi. "Do you have Minami-san's phone number?"

The boy nodded, "What if I send her a text first and see if she is on duty?"

Kage nodded as the boy opened his phone.

Less than two minutes later the phone rang. "Moshi, moshi." he said.

"_Hey Komuro-kun, what can I do for you?"_ Rika asked.

"Are you on duty right now Rika-san?" he asked.

"_Yeah, we got night duty this week. What's up?"_ she replied.

Takashi explained what was going on and Rika agreed to check into it. Saeko handed him the file she had on Alice, and he read the parents' names and information to the policewoman. She told him she would get back to him as soon as possible and he hung up after saying goodbye.

He sighed as he lay the phone on the table. "Well that's all we can do till she gets back to us," he said.

The others nodded as they frowned.

000

Time crawled on and Takashi called his mother and told her he would be staying the night. Around 1am his phone chirped with a message. Puzzled he read it with a concerned look.

"Rika-san says she's outside and needs to talk to us out front," he told them.

Kage grimaced as Saeko covered her mouth; her eyes clenched shut, as if she was in pain.

Going out the front door, they found Rika and a uniformed officer walking toward them. Tajima and another officer were standing by the black Humvee and a patrol car at the street.

The officers bowed and Rika said, "Busujima-sama this is Officer Aito of the traffic division."

The man bowed again, "I understand you have a young girl by the name of Maresato Alice here? May I ask what your connection to her is?"

"We are her martial arts instructors. She attends my dojo and is under my protection," Kage said, his voice wary.

The officer nodded, "I understand Busujima-sensei. I regret to inform you that her parents have been killed in a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver that ran through an intersection."

Kage closed his eyes and sucked in a breath as Saeko cried out and buried her face into Takashi's chest.

After a second Kage composed himself, "Do you have any information about next of kin?"

Aito shook his head, "Not as of yet. We did not even know about the child till Sergeant Minami contacted us. How old is the child?"

Saeko, who had composed herself, said, "She is nine years old, Aito-san."

The office grimaced, "So young…she might not be able to tell us anything."

"Also," Saeko said, "she is asleep right now and I would prefer not to wake her. I feel it is going to be bad enough when we do have to tell her."

Kage cleared his throat, "What is procedure in a case like this?"

Aito sighed, "In the instance we cannot readily find a next of kin, we bring in child services. They will take her to an orphanage until someone steps forward to claim responsibility for her."

Kage's eyes narrowed as Saeko's widened. "Being that her mother gave her over to our care until she or her husband returned to pick her up, I feel it is my duty to take responsibility until a next of kin can be found." Kage said.

Rika smiled and nodded as Aito looked at her. "I can vouch for Busujima-sama, Aito-san. He has already raised his daughter to be a well-adjusted young lady. It would be prefect to leave the child in his care."

Aito visibly relaxed, "Thank you, Busujima-sama; you just made this a whole lot easier for everyone involved."

"Excuse me," Saeko said, "What about her clothing and personal items? Is there some way we can get them from her home?"

Rika shook her head, "Not yet, Busujima-chan. Next step is to talk to their employer and see if they have any emergency contact information. If not then we will have to get a search warrant and check their home. That is the time to bring up the child's wellbeing and get the presiding judge to allow her caretaker, you, to collect the items required to care for her. After that it's anyone's guess what will happen."

"So child services could still take her and place her in an orphanage?" Saeko asked. Rika nodded and Saeko turned to Kage, "Father I could not allow that! For that sweet little girl to be cast aside…"

Kage held his hand up, "Calm yourself, daughter. We are quite a ways from that happening."

"That's right, Busujima-chan. It may be weeks before that comes up," Aito said.

Sighing as she squeezed Takashi's hand, she calmed down.

Officer Aito looked at his watch, "Right now, I think I should get over to the morgue and collect their personal effects to go through again. If all of you will excuse me, I'll be in contact with you tomorrow as soon as I know something."

They all exchanged bows and the man went to the patrol car and left.

Rika sighed as Kage said, "Would you and your partner like some tea, Minami-san?"

She shook her head no, "Thank you for the offer, Busujima-sama, but we need to get back to our office. We have a ton of reports to fill out on other matters."

"We are sorry to have bothered you with this matter, Sergeant. So you understand, I'm the one that told Takashi-kun to call," he said.

Rika waved her head, "Not a problem, that's why I made sure he had the number. If he had not called, it might have been days before Aito knew about the girl. Because there is a child involved, everyone will want to move this along ASAP."

Kage grunted, "Very well, please have a good night then."

With that Rika bowed, winked at Takashi, and left.

Back inside, the three stood for a minute and looked at each other, until Takashi rubbed his chin and said, "Food."

Saeko looked a little puzzled, "Well I guess I could fix a snack…"

Takashi shook his head, "No, for Zeke, unless you have some leftovers he can eat."

Kage nodded as Saeko said, "Ah, I have never dealt with a pet before so I did not even think about it. Leftovers? In this house, with the two of you?"

Kage and Takashi looked sheepish and both rubbed the back of their necks.

000

Kage kept watch over Alice as Takashi and Saeko walked to the convenience store. Once there, Saeko thought of several other items the child would need.

They walked slowly on their way back. Arm in arm they stopped several times in dark spots between street lamps for a light, comforting kiss and to just hold each other. It was not passion that caused them to do this, but the feeling of dread they felt when they thought of telling Alice the terrible news.

"I don't know what to do, Takashi," Saeko said as she clutched him outside the gate. "I don't even know if I will be able to control my emotions to explain it to her."

Takashi nodded as he stroked her hair. "Maybe your father will know."

They went inside and found Kage sitting at the table with an unsheathed katana lying before him. He had his head down and was staring at the blade as if looking for answers.

After placing the bags in the kitchen, Takashi and Saeko went to the table. Takashi sat in his normal spot, but Saeko sat to the left of her father. Touching him lightly on the arm she said, "Father? Isn't that great-grandfather's sword?"

He raised his head and sighed, "Yes daughter. I was searching for answers from our ancestors, but to no avail."

She lay her head on his shoulder and said, "I don't know how to do this, father."

"No one ever does. You just do it as best you can and hope for the best. That child is going to need a lot of attention and comfort which means it's going to cut into all of our personal time."

"You can count me in, oji-san; I'll do what I can," Takashi said.

Kage nodded, "I knew we could, Takashi-kun. This is going to affect you and Saeko-chan the most."

Takashi nodded as Saeko looked worried.

Kage sighed again, "Well we better try to get a couple of hours sleep. I have a feeling she will be up early."

"If you don't mind oji-san, I'll rest here. If she wakes up in a strange house and is looking to let Zeke out, she will find me here," Takashi said.

Kage nodded and headed to his room. Takashi and Saeko hugged each other for a moment and then she retired also. Takashi turned out the lights and stretched out beside the table, falling asleep almost at once.

000

Four hours later, Takashi awoke to find Alice standing over him. "I can't find the bathroom," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

Getting up Takashi saw Zeke by the back door so he let him out first. He then led Alice down the hall to the bathroom before going back to Saeko's room.

Slipping the door open quietly he eased in and knelt down beside his sleeping girlfriend.

He shook he shoulder slightly and called her name. "Saeko-chan, wake up; Alice-chan is awake."

Saeko awoke with a gasp, turning her head to Alice's pallet first thing. When she saw it was empty, she looked at Takashi who motioned toward the bathroom. Nodding she went that way herself while he went to wake up her father.

Takashi had water for tea on and had put down two small bowls with food and water down for Zeke. Coming out of the kitchen he found Kage at the table with Alice, Saeko and Zeke just settling down.

Alice looked around with a frown as the boy sat down beside her and patted her on the head. "Saeko-sensei? Mama didn't come get me last night?" she asked.

"Little one," Kage started. "There is something we must tell you. Last night your mother and father were in a very bad car accident and…" Kage sighed and tried again. "They did not make it."

Alice watched the man for a minute, "They did not make it home?"

Takashi clinched his eyes shut as Saeko covered her mouth with her hand.

Kage cleared his throat, "No Alice-chan, I mean they died. Do you know what that means?"

Alice, head down, thought about it for a minute and then looked up at the man. "That's means they will never be coming to get me?"

Saeko reached out and stroked the child's hair, "That's correct, Alice-chan; you will stay here with us for now. Does that sound alright with you?"

Alice nodded slightly before saying, "Can I go outside with Zeke?"

Surprised Saeko told her yes and the child got up and went to the back garden.

Saeko looked at her father, "Wh…what do we do now?"

The man frowned, "We wait for it to sink in and then we be there to support her."

About fifteen minutes later they heard Zeke barking loudly. As they got up, he ran onto the rear porch and danced around racing up and down the steps barking franticly. Following him, they found the child on her knees beside the Koi pond, her forehead touching the ground and her arms over her head.

As Saeko knelt down beside her she sat up and said, "They left me! Why did they leave? Didn't they love me? I tried to be a good girl!"

The tears began to flow and Saeko reached out and took her into her arms as the broken hearted little girl screamed into the teenager's chest.

000

Half an hour later, the exhausted child lay with her head on Saeko's lap in the living room. Tea and some breakfast pastries were on the table and Saeko had gotten Alice to drink a little juice.

"Alice-chan," Takashi asked, "do you have grandparents?"

The girl sat up and took a sip from her juice box, "Mama said they had all gone to heaven, onii-san."

"What about aunties, uncles or cousins?" Saeko asked.

Alice shook her head, "Mama said she and papa were 'only child's' and didn't have brothers or sisters. Saeko-sensei, I don't have any clothes and this is getting itchy."

"Tell you what, let's you and I go take a good hot bath and we will find something for you till we can get you something else to wear."

Alice nodded and got up to follow Saeko, "Is onii-san coming with us?"

Saeko froze at the entrance to the hallway, "Why would onii-san come with us, Alice-chan?"

"Mama, papa and I used to take baths together and it was a lot of fun playing in the water, so I thought if onii-san came too we could all play together," the child replied.

Saeko patted the girl on the head, "I'll explain why we can't do that while we are in the bath, Alice-chan," as she turned back to give her father, who was trying not to laugh out loud, a glare.

Kage finally broke down laughing after they heard the door to the bath shut. "I wish you could have seen your face!" he gasped as Takashi frowned.

The phone in the office rang and Kage got up to answer it. He spoke for a few minute and then called Takashi into the office.

"That was Officer Aito. As Alice-chan told us, they have found no next of kin so they are about to go get a search warrant. He said he will ask the judge about us retrieving some items for Alice and will call me back as soon as he knows. In the meantime, I am going to call a lawyer friend of mine and ask advice about this. Tell Saeko-chan if they come out before I'm through."

Takashi nodded and went back to the table. As he was sitting down his phone rang with an email. Opening it he found a message from Saya that said, _'On my way to Kohta's house now. Will be headed to Saeko's as soon as I pick him up.'_

Takashi rubbed his eyes as he thought for a minute. He had forgotten he and Saeko were supposed to go shopping with the other couple today.

Takashi dialed Saya's number and when she answered said, "Hey Saya, there's a problem…"

000

Saya was still in shock at the news as the car stopped in front of Kohta's. Telling the driver plans might be changing, she went inside and found Kohta coming downstairs. Throwing her arms around him she clutched him tightly.

At first he laughed and said, "Well good morning to you to!" before he realized something was wrong. His expression darkened as she told him about little Alice. They both liked the child and for such a traumatic event to happen to her, it was stunning.

"So how can we help?" he asked.

Saya shook her head, "I don't know other than just giving them moral support. Takashi said they were waiting on the police to give Papa Kage permission to retrieve clothes and stuff from Alice's house."

Kohta's eyes narrowed, "Clothes? She needs fresh clothes?" he laughed, "That we can take care of!"

Pulling her down the hall he threw open the door to the room full of clothing. Thinking for a minute he pulled down a box and revealed child sized shirts.

"There should also be at least one box of pants and shorts and another of dresses. Mother gives all the children's items to orphanages when she feels there is enough piled up," he said.

Saya grabbed him and gave him a quick kiss, "Sometimes you are so smart! Let me tell the driver we're going to be a while."

"Just tell him to come in and get some tea. The water on the stove should still be hot," he called down the hall after her.

000

Saya and Kohta arrived at Saeko's to find Alice sitting in Takashi lap, eyes red and looking exhausted. Saeko had found a t-shirt that she had grown out of and it fit the child like a little dress.

The couple came in, hugged the little girl and Kohta sat down as Saya went to the kitchen where Saeko was. Alice crawled from Takashi's lap to Kohta's and settled in as Takashi got up and stretched.

Saya watched Saeko preparing lunch for a minute and then stepped over and took the knife from the dark haired girl's hand. "You look exhausted, I'll handle this. How much sleep did you get?"

Saeko stepped back and poured herself a cup of coffee, "About four hours I think. It was around three when we got to sleep and she was up at seven."

"Papa Kage too?" Saya asked as Saeko nodded. "What is his schedule for the rest of the day?"

"He has class till noon and then he is clear," Saeko replied.

"Alright, here's what we'll do," Saya said. "Kohta and I will watch Alice while the three of you lay down and rest for a while."

Saeko simply nodded.

"Kohta and I brought some children's clothes from his house and we can try them on her this evening,"  
Saya said. "What about her school? Do you know anything about that yet?"

Saeko shook her head, "No, and maybe I need to talk to her about that now." She stepped out of the kitchen and went over to sit next to Takashi. "Alice-chan," she said. "Can you tell me what school you go to?"

The child thought for a minute and said, "Shintoko Third Elementary."

Takashi head came up at this and he asked, "What grade are you in?"

Alice held up her hand with four fingers extended. "I'm in the fourth grade."

Saeko looked puzzled and said as Takashi started to get up, "Why is the school name familiar to me?"

Takashi smirked as he pulled his cell from his pocket. "That's because my mother teaches fourth grade at Shintoko, Saeko-chan. I'll call her now and see if she knows Alice-chan."

"That would just be too easy if she did," Saeko said as she got up and followed the boy out back to the garden, where she waited patiently for him to call and talk to his mother. "This isn't a manga or something."

After a few minutes Takashi closed his phone. "Mother is Alice's teacher! She's very upset and is going to contact the school and see if she can find out any information for us."

Saeko sighed as she hugged Takashi. "At least this will make it easier when it comes time to put Alice-chan back in school."

Takashi squeezed his girlfriend tightly, "Mom said to tell you she would help however she could."

They walked back inside to find Kage coming in the front door and Saya setting the table with lunch.

After Takashi gave his new information over lunch, Saya started giving orders.

"Alright, you three go take some rest," she said pointing down the hall. Turning toward Alice she asked, "What about you, munchkin? Do you want to take a nap?"

The child nodded before crawling over to put her head in Saya's lap. Saya froze for a moment, staring down at the child, before her expression softened and she began to stroke Alice's hair.

Saeko, Takashi and Kage started down the hallway, but as they got to Saeko's room she reached out and took Takashi's hand and touched her father on his arm.

"Father, I have a request," was all she said.

The two looked at her for a moment before Kage realized what she was asking. Nodding slightly he headed on towards his room leaving them standing there.

"I don't understand…." Takashi started to say as Saeko slid open her door and pulled him inside. "Oh…I see…"

She kissed him lightly before settling to her futon. She held out her arms as he eased down beside her, wrapping her in his. She sighed contently as they snuggled together.

000

Takashi awoke a couple of hours later to find Saeko wrapped around him. He glanced down to see her bare leg draped across his. Reaching down he softly placed his hand on it and began to slide it upwards. He had almost reached her butt when he saw her eyes pop open to stare at him.

"What do you think you were doing?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Just checking to see how asleep you were," he replied as she reached down and took his hand in hers.

His eyes widened as she pulled his hand further up and across her butt cheek before lifting it to her face to kiss his palm. "Be patient, my love," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard Saya clear her throat outside the door. "Are you two awake?" she asked.

They both sat up and Saeko said, "Yes Saya-chan, please come in."

Saya slid open the door and looked at Takashi for a moment with a frown on her face. She came in and knelt down facing them.

"Where is Alice-chan?" Saeko asked.

"Out in the back garden with Kohta and Zeke. They're playing around the Koi pond."

Saeko nodded, "We better start thinking about supper. Let's ask her what she likes to eat and try to fix something that will make her happy."

Saya nodded, "Another thing, an Officer Aito called and left a message for Papa Kage to call him back. He said there was no hurry though."

"I better go awaken father then. I'll see the two of you in the living room," Saeko said.

Takashi stretched as Saeko left the room. He noticed Saya still watching him with that frown on her face. "What?" he asked.

"Pervert," she said with a smirk while pointing at him.

Now it was Takashi's turn to frown, "I am not," he said trying to defend himself.

Saya sighed, "I know you're not. Still, be careful and don't let Alice see the two of you fooling around."

"Do you think she will be alright, Saya?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know, Takashi, things like this happen all the time though and kids come out alright. You, Kohta and I all have our parents; Saeko is the one with the most knowledge about something like this."

"She says she doesn't really remember much of her mother," he said.

Saya nodded, "I know, we've talked about it. That is one reason I think she enjoys being with my mother and yours so much."

Takashi nodded and sighed as he got up. He stretched again and followed Saya to the living room to find Kohta and Alice just coming back inside. As Takashi sat down, Alice came over and sat next to him. He noticed she seemed to be more like herself as long as one of them was interacting with her. Otherwise she sat and stared at the floor.

Saeko and Kage came from the bedrooms and she went into the kitchen as he asked Saya about the phone call before going on to his office.

Kage returned as Saeko brought tea out for all of them. He sighed and thanked her as she poured for him.

"What did the officer say, father?" she asked.

"They are going to do the search in the morning and he hopes he will be able to let us in around noontime. There will be a child services person there to talk to us during this time," he told her.

"Papa Kage, I will offer the big car tomorrow to go over to that house. If you don't mind, Kohta and I will come and help where we can," Saya said.

Kage nodded, "Thank you, Saya-chan, it will be a big help depending on how much we are allowed to bring back."

She nodded, "Right now though, Kohta, Takashi? Please get the boxes on the front porch and bring them in."

The boys did as asked and then sat and watched as the girls rummaged through the boxes. Alice perked up a little as they pulled different outfits out for her to try. In the end they found about ten that were cute and fit the child. Piling those to one side they placed the leftovers back in the boxes to go back to Kohta's.

Saya sighed, "Now all we have to do is wash these and she will be set for awhile."

Saeko nodded, as she looked out the back door to where Kage and the little girl sat on the porch petting the puppy, "I'm worried about tonight though. I have a feeling it's going to be rough."

"Why don't I stay here tonight and Kohta can go home with Takashi. Since we are all going together tomorrow it will show her we are supporting her and she can come to any of us when in need," Saya said.

Saeko agreed as the front door opened reviling the boys, who had been to the store to pick up items for dinner.

As the girls came into the kitchen to check on them, Takashi said, "Kohta and I decided to cook for everyone tonight. So you can rest and pay attention to Alice."

Saeko leaned against his chest, "You can cook, my love?"

"Yes, I'm not totally helpless," he replied.

"Well I know Kohta can cook breakfast!" Saya said. She blushed as the other chuckled. "That didn't really sound right did it?"

000

Supper was over and the boys had departed for Takashi's, the girls all got in the bath together.

"Oni-san Takashi doesn't live here with you, sensei?" Alice asked as she hung over the side of the tub watching Saeko help Saya wash her hair.

Saeko smiled as Saya snickered, "No Alice-chan, like I told you this morning, he just stayed last night to be here for you. He and I are not married so he has his own home to go to where he lives with your teacher, Komuro-sensei."

The little girl thought about this for a minute, "But don't you want him to live here?"

Saya saw Saeko blush in the mirror, "One day maybe, Alice-chan, he and I have a ways to go yet before it will be time for marriage."

Alice thought about this before saying, "Okay. I wish he did. I like him and Kohta-kun too."

The girls smiled as the child kicked her feet splashing water.

Afterwards they went back to the living room for a while before telling Kage goodnight and going to their futons.

It was about two hours later when the nightmares started.

The older girls took turns holding the child the rest of the night as she woke up screaming and then would fall back to sleep exhausted. Finally around 4am they settled down and slept till around 9.

000

The phone rang later that morning and Aito gave them permission to come to the Maresato home. Saya called for the limo and as they all got in, Alice's eyes were wide.

"Saya onee-chan? Is this your car?" she asked.

Saya nodded, "In a way, it's my mother and father's car."

"Do you have a big house too?"

Saya smiled slightly as Kohta leaned over to the child. "It's so big, I once got lost going to the kitchen!" he told her.

The little girl giggled as the other's laughed at him.

Upon arriving at her home, though, the child got somber again. As they stepped out of the car, they were met by Officer Aito and a small woman in a business suit.

They bowed to the group and Aito said, "Busujima-sama, please let me introduce you to Suetsugu Yuki from Child Services."

"I am pleased to meet you," The woman said with a smile.

Kage introduced everyone and then looked to Officer Aito. "Is there anything we need to do, Officer?"

"Suetsugu-san would like to talk to you and your daughter first and then Alice–chan before we proceed any further, Busujima-sama."

"We are at your disposal," Kage said.

"Please follow me then," the woman said.

"Ah excuse me? Is there somewhere Alice-chan and I can go to get out of the street and prying eyes?" Saya asked with haughtiness to her voice.

"Ah, yes the front porch will be fine if you please," Aito replied. "If the rest of you could, please wait here."

Takashi, Kohta and the driver leaned against the car while Saya sat on the porch with Alice after the others disappeared inside.

A few minutes later, Saeko came to the door and got Alice before she and her father stepped to the porch with Saya. They stood and talked a few more minutes before the Child Services worker came and got the three of them.

Thirty minutes or so had passed when Kohta's cell phone chirped. Looking at it he said, "Saya says for you and I to come inside, Takashi, and for the driver to get ready to load the trunk."

Takashi followed Kohta towards the door as the driver opened the trunk.

Entering the home, they found Kage standing in the living room talking to Aito and Suetsugu. Saya was in the kitchen and Saeko and Alice were nowhere in sight.

Saya waved them over to her. "We are going to take all the food stuffs we can and dispose of the rest. There is no telling when anyone will be back in this house again."

The boys went back and forth to the car toting bags and a couple of boxes before they were done. Saya then had them wait for a minute while she checked on Saeko and Alice.

She called them to come down the hall and they found the girls in Alice's room surrounded by suitcases and several of more bags.

Saeko was just closing the last one when they came in. "Please take these things to the car and come back. There are several more items I want to take if they will let us."

They did as they were told and returned as Saeko and Alice came out of the back.

"Suetsugu-san, I would like to get some of these pictures for Alice if that is alright," Saeko said.

The woman nodded, "Yes Busujima-san, thank you for thinking of that. Many people in this situation never do until much later."

Saeko nodded and had Alice look at the photos on the wall and sideboard to pick a few. Once the child had what she wanted, Saeko picked a larger one of the whole family.

"That one is kind of big isn't it?" Takashi asked in a whisper as Kohta and Saya helped the little girl carry the others to the car.

"I'll take it and get a copy made so I can cut it down to make shrine pictures of her parents," Saeko whispered in reply.

Takashi nodded as he then understood her thinking.

He waited by the door holding the picture as Saeko stepped over by her father.

"Do we have everything you think she needs, daughter?" Kage asked.

"Yes father. The only clothing we left are some items she said were too small for her. We also got some of her toys and favorite books. Saya made sure to get Zeke's food and bowls and the rest of the kitchen is cleaned out so nothing will spoil and smell up the house."

He grunted and turned back to the officials, "Is there anything further you need of us?" he asked.

Suetsugu-san shook her head, "Not at this time, Busujima-sama. I would like to thank you again for doing this for the child. I see far too many that have to go to orphanages or foster homes because no one will take responsibility for them. Also I will need to make a visit to your home to inspect it including a couple of surprise ones with no prior notification. Please don't take offence at this, it is simply procedure to make sure the child is being cared for in a proper way."

Kage nodded, "No, I understand. Well then, if there is nothing else, we will be off."

After bowing and goodbyes, they all got in the car and headed home.

000

Later that evening, Takashi and Saeko stood inside her front gate and kissed as Saya and Kohta waited for him in the car. Saya was going to take him by his house to pick up the things he needed for the next school term and then drop him and Kohta off before returning home herself.

"I love you," Takashi whispered to the girl as they let go of each other.

"I love you also, Takashi," she replied with a smile.

"Mother said she will talk to the principal first thing in the morning and let him know you and your father are coming to see him tomorrow with Alice."

"Good, this will make things much easier as far as getting her back in school and who can have access to her," she said.

He kissed her one more time and then went to the car.

"Well that was a tough day," Saya said as he settled in.

"Yeah but hopefully everything will start to settle down now," he said.

* * *

A/N: This one has been a bear to finish. Chapter 15 is in process and as always, please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

The next week seemed to crawl by for Takashi. Saeko had taken time off to help Alice get back in school and settled into a new routine. She, her father and Alice had gone to Kage's lawyers and then to the school on Monday. With the help of Takashi's mother, they had gotten everything set up with Kage and Saeko as Alice's temporary legal guardians. This meant they would be able to handle anything the child needed as well as pick her up in case she was sick. Takashi's mother was listed as back-up just in case.

It was Thursday and Takashi was hanging out on the stairwell again, watching the students go back and forth across the courtyard. The door opened and Saya came out with Kohta behind her.

"See?" she said as she looked back at her boyfriend. "I told you he was moping out here!"

Kohta laughed as Takashi frowned at the pink haired girl. "I'm not…no wait…I _am_ moping out here, so what?"

Saya froze with her mouth hanging open as Kohta cracked up. "I don't believe you admitted to that!" she said as she swatted Kohta on the arm while telling him to hush.

Takashi laughed, "Well I've not been able to see Saeko all week, and I haven't been able to help with Alice, so I am moping a little. No reason to lie about it."

Saya grinned, "You sure have changed a lot this last year, Takashi, all for the better I think."

"What about you, Saya? You used to never smile, you were just mad at everything all the time," he retorted.

Saya blushed, and glanced at Kohta, who was grinning and bouncing his eyebrows at her. "I guess I just have a reason to be in a better mood now."

The door burst open and Morita came tumbling out. He recoiled as Saya turned on him, "What are you doing racing around like that!? You could have hit someone with that door!"

Morita waved his hands in front of him trying to fend off the girl, "SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Listen you got to hear what just went on!" The others watched as he danced around laughing. "They just busted Shido-sensei for banging Miku Yuuki IN THE CLASSROOM! Tsunoda and a couple of others walked in on them and he had her bent over his desk bonking her from behind! Tsunoda has been doing Miku for a while now and he flipped out. He kicked Shido-sensei's ass big time!"

The other three stood in shock as Morita continued to dance around. "Shido will probably be fired and Tsunoda and Miku will definitely be expelled over this one!"

"Getting fired could not happen to a better asshole," Kohta said as Saya stepped close to him and took his arm. She knew Shido was one of the teachers that had ignored the bullying Kohta had gone through in the past.

Takashi shook his head, "I just do not believe some of the crap that has been going on around this school."

"Yeah with this though there are going to be a bunch running scared! He was a big supporter of his 'chosen ones' that he watched out for. Like Hirano said, couldn't happen to a better asshole!" Morita said.

They all leaned back on the rail and laughed as Morita danced and sung some song about people getting what they deserved.

000

The days moved on to February 14th and Valentine's Day.

Saeko had Alice in a routine now and had come back to school after the first week following the death of the child's parents.

Takashi had left the dorms and moved back home, because every morning, Saeko would bring Alice to his house. She would turn her over to Takashi's mother and then the two teens could ride the train to school together. In the afternoon, they would return the same way and either stay at Takashi's for a while or go to Saeko's before returning home. They cherished this alone time together, since theirs had disappeared once Alice came into their lives.

This routine changed slightly the week of Valentine's. Saeko came home with him, but gathered Alice and left within a few minutes. He was puzzled at first, but with a coy smile, she told him she, Saya and Alice were busy with some girl things and he would just have to be patient.

The day before Valentine's, Kohta was as jumpy as a cat. Takashi, Hisashi and Morita were laughing at him as they hung out on the school roof.

"Calm down, Hirano! It's just another day after all!" Morita was saying.

"I've never had a girlfriend on Valentine's Day before! Are you sure we're not supposed to get anything for them? In America the guys do that you know! I don't want to do something wrong and get her mad at me!"

Takashi laughed, "NO that's White Day on _March_ 14th. Chill out, at least you have a girlfriend now; Morita is still batting a thousand!"

Morita frowned, "Ya didn't have to bring that up, Komuro! I understand how Hirano feels. I've never gotten any chocolates for Valentine's Day either!"

"Oh come on, I bet you get something this year. The girls were real impressed with that performance you put on at the Christmas party," Hisashi said.

Morita thought about it for a minute, "Meh, it doesn't matter, I tell you what though, I would like to get something from Marikawa-sensei! She could pour chocolate all over her boobs and let me…" he groaned and closed his eyes as his fantasy ran through his mind, while the other three laughed.

000

Things were calm until close to lunch the next day. It was almost as if everyone was holding back and let go all at once. There was a sudden flurry of activity as people began to rush around. Guys hung close to their desks, unless called out by some girl, and waited to see what turned up.

Saya got up and told Kohta she would be back in a bit before disappearing out the door. He had puzzled look on his face as he looked over at Takashi, who shrugged his shoulders.

They were watching someone else get their chocolates when Saya slipped back in the door with a box in her hands. She walked up behind Kohta and cleared her throat. He got up and turned toward her, watching her eyes as he did.

"I've never done this before so bear with me," she said as she held out the box and bowed slightly, "Please accept my feelings with these chocolates!"

He looked at the box for a moment and then took it from her hands. He stared at it as his hands started to tremble and his mouth worked with nothing coming out.

"Well say something, baka!" she quietly muttered as he focused on her again.

"I love you, Takagi Saya and I don't care who knows it!" he blurted out.

She stared at him open mouthed and red-faced, as several of the girls in the class squealed and a couple of the guys clapped.

"Baka!" she exclaimed as she swatted him on the shoulder. "That's private between us!" Then she leaned forward and said quietly, "I love you too!"

Takashi, who had walked over and clapped Kohta on his back, turned back to his desk and found a box with a red bow sitting on his desk.

Looking around he said, "Where did this come from?"

Morita frowned and tilted his head across the room, "Miyamoto just put that there."

Takashi's face darkened as he looked around the room to see Hisashi standing looking out the window with nothing in his hands. _I'm putting a stop to this right now!_ He thought as he walked over to Rei.

She turned away from the girls she was talking to and looked at him with a coy smile on her face.

The smile went away as he held out the box to her. "I think you put these on the wrong desk by mistake, Miyamoto-san. You should be putting them on your _boyfriend's_ desk, not mine."

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as if she had been slapped. She snatched the box from his hand and threw it to the floor as she turned and stormed out of the classroom.

Takashi shook his head as he went back to his desk. Morita looked at him out of one eye with a grimace on his face, "Damn dude! You could have just slapped her and done less damage!"

"I have to put a stop to her games," Takashi replied. "She is hurting people and trying to stir up trouble."

"Komuro-san!" one of the girls called from the door. "Senpai is here to see you in the hall!"

He got up and thanked the girl as he went through the door. Saeko was standing looking down the hall when he arrived.

"Did something happen?" she asked. "I just saw Miyamoto-san storming down the hall looking furious."

"Ah," Takashi said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll tell you later, better not to talk about it right now."

Her eyes narrowed as she watched him. Letting it pass she held out a red box with a dark bow in both hands. "Please accept my feelings with these chocolates," she told him with a smirk on her face.

He smiled and reached out to take her hands in his before pulling the box from them. "Thank you, Saeko-chan-senpai."

She blushed, "Don't forget, Alice and I are making you and father supper tonight."

"There is no way in this world I would forget that," he replied.

She smiled and squeezed his hand one more time before heading back off down the hall.

000

Takashi laughed as he told Saeko about the day events, "So Morita is standing there with this dumbfounded look on his face and these three freshman girls holding chocolates out to him, when two more girls, from our class, show up and start holding out chocolates also! He didn't know which way to turn!" Saeko leaned against him, gasping for breath as she laughed at his story.

"So what did he do?" she asked as she got her breath.

"Well he accepted all the chocolates and thanked them, then told them if they would like to talk about anything further he would be at the fountain after classes. I guess I'll find out tomorrow if any of them showed up."

She laughed again, "I think that was smart of him. He didn't upset any of them that way and by seeing who would show up he could tell if any were really interested of if it was more giri-chocolate than honmei."

He sighed and got quiet. Saeko reached up and stroked his cheek before pulling him into a light kiss.

"Are you still upset over what happened with Miyamoto today?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I know it seemed I over reacted, but I'm tired of the bull she's pulling. She did this, she dumped me and now it seems like…I'm not sure what it seems like."

"Do you wish it had not happened?" she asked quietly.

Takashi eyes widened, "Getting dumped? Never! You are the one I was meant to be with and no one else! It scares me to think if she and I had proceeded on and gotten married. I can see now there was no way it would have worked in the end." He pulled her closer to him, "Never doubt how much I love you. I had to walk through that pain to find out what true love really is, and I never want to do anything to drive you away from me, Saeko. Just being in the same room with you sets me at ease so much…I just don't know if you understand what I'm trying to say. Words don't seem to be enough."

She hugged him tightly, "I feel the same way. You complete me, Takashi. I always knew there was something more I wanted, but never understood until we met. Looking back now, it seems I knew it from that first day we went for coffee. There was an ease to being with you that I had never felt before. That day you came over to meet with father and asked me to go to the movies with you, my heart almost burst with joy. I can tell you that now, even though then we were trying to take it slow. I don't know what I would do without you."

They kissed for a long time before finally Takashi pulled back and gasped for air. Saeko smirked because she knew what was going on with him. She nuzzled his neck for a moment and then suddenly licked it and sucked hard with her lips, leaving a love mark.

"AH! Saeko what are you doing!" the boy exclaimed.

She crushed her lips to his again before pulling back, "Marking my man. Tomorrow I want everyone to know to whom you belong." She leaned back and pulled the top of her kimono open slightly. "You may return the favor here if you want revenge, my love."

He looked at her clear white flesh, the top of her breast exposed and calling to him. He kissed her neck and slowly worked his way down kissing and licking as he went. She took his hand and brought it up to place it on her right breast as he reached it with his mouth. Kissing the top for a moment he gave a hard little suck to leave the mark as she had done him.

"Ah!" she cried out as he squeezed her and moaned into her chest.

He pulled back and clutched her to him, grasping for air. "I…I can't…I'll go too far…I want you too bad."

They rocked slightly as they held each other, "Soon," she whispered, "Soon my love."

000

The next day when she dropped Alice off at Takashi's house, Saeko noticed he had his collar pulled up a little more than usual. Smirking, she waited till they got on the train before saying anything.

"Is there something wrong with your neck, my love?" she asked as she leaned in closer to keep their conversation private.

He blushed, "Mother fussed at me about it and I told her you just did it to tease me. All dad would do is just grin at me."

She laughed happily as the train slowed to stop at the station near school.

000

"Do you want some make-up to cover that?" Saya asked with a frown.

Takashi blushed, "No, it's fine; it's just a mosquito bite."

"Un-huh, tell me another one," she said as Kohta chuckled.

Morita leaned in and looked closer, "That must've been a hell of a big mosquito…" ducking back as Takashi swiped at him.

000

Saeko smirked every time she thought of what Saya and the others were putting Takashi through. _I suppose he will be getting revenge on me for this._ She thought to herself.

She was in the changing room of the kendo dojo and had just removed her top when her two kohai's came in.

"Konnichiwa senpai!" they said as they walked over to her.

"Eh!" one exclaimed, "Senpai did you get bitten by a bug?" the girl asked as the both leaned over to look at the mark on Saeko's chest.

Saeko blushed as they both suddenly realized what the mark was.

"Senpai! How bold!" the first cried out.

"Waa! Did Komuro-san do that to you?" the other asked excitedly.

"What, I…it…it's nothing, just a mosquito bite!" she said as she quickly pulled her keidoji on.

"Yes senpai, of course, a mosquito bite…" the first said smirking as the second giggled behind her hand.

000

The sakura trees bloomed early that year. By the time the end of the third semester came they were fully opened and already starting to fall.

End of the semester and the closing ceremony came and Kage, along with Alice, came to watch Saeko receive her diploma.

She met her father and the child outside the auditorium afterwards and got a quick hug from both before she looked around. "Father could you, and Alice-chan, meet me at the fountain? I have something I need to do." She handed him the tube with her diploma in it as she said this.

Kage nodded with a smirk as the girl started to walk and then lightly run. She began to skip and spin, drawing her bokken and dancing her way across the courtyard to the cheers and grasps of other students and parents. It was like watching a ballet dancer that let go with the joy of just being able to dance. It was also _totally_ unlike the Busujima Saeko anyone at the school had ever seen.

Except for him. He had seen this girl, this graceful dancer with the wooden sword, every time he watched her practice her freestyle in her father's dojo. He stood by the fountain, hands in his pockets, dark hair moving slightly in the wind, and a grin on his face as he watched her.

She ended her dance in front of him, a smirk on her face, her wooden sword resting on his left shoulder. The curved back side of the blade slid along his neck, pulling him closer and closer to her until he leaned over and kissed her.

His hands came out of his pockets now and went to her waist. They didn't make a big scene, they simply held the kiss for a few seconds before she stepped back from him, her cheeks glowing red.

"I love you Komuro Takashi and I want everyone to know it!" she called out.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck as he replied, "I love you Busujima Saeko and I don't care who knows it!"

Suddenly the wind blew hard, and the sakura petals rained down over everyone like a waterfall. Teenagers were grabbing them out of the air crying, "Good luck! Good luck!"

Takashi caught a whole blossom that was falling and handed it to his love. She smiled and put it in her hair over her left ear.

People began to gather around the couple as Kage and Alice arrived. Classmates and well-wishers congratulated Saeko on graduating and gave good wishes for the future. Her two kohai's squealed in joy over the show of love and said they knew it from the first time they had seen the couple talking.

"Oi!" Saya said a she and Kohta walked up, "If you are through making a spectacle of yourself, mama has a celebratory supper planned for us in your honor, _senpai_."

"What about me!" Alice asked.

"You're invited too, munchkin, on one condition. You have to bring a date."

The child looked around thinking before turning to Kage, "Oji-san, oji-san! Saya-chan says I have to have a date to go to supper with her. Will you go with me?"

The man chuckled deeply, "Hmm, let me see, I believe I am free tonight, yes young one I can escort you."

"Yaa!" Alice cried, "Saya, Saya I have a date!"

Saya reached out and tapped the little girl on the top of the head lightly with her knuckles, "That's Saya _onee_-chan to you munchkin and I'm glad you found a date. Now let's get in the car and go before someone else starts dancing."

They all laughed as they headed for the car.

000

School was out for two weeks for spring break. The second Friday found Saya and Kohta hanging out at his house watching TV and playing with Callie. They had been on the couch cuddling for a while when Kohta noticed Saya seem to be chewing on a fingernail.

"Saya…is something wrong?" he asked.

She blushed and took her hand away from her mouth, "Why do you ask?"

"The way you're acting. You're quiet and it looked as if you were chewing on a fingernail, which you never do, so I am guessing your thinking about something."

"Nothing's wrong…I've just been thinking about…some things," she said.

He nodded, "Something I can help with?"

Her blush deepened. "It involves you, and me, and us…"

Kohta sat quietly for a moment and then said, "Well I'm sure you will tell me when you are ready."

His mind was screaming 'red alert', but he sat calmly because if it was bad, she would not still be leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. At least he hoped so.

She sighed as if she had made a decision. She turned to him and reached out, pulling his face to hers. After kissing him softly, she took his right hand in her left and held it as she looked him in the eyes.

"Kohta I've been thinking about us. We're going to be seniors in a week and I'm thinking I want something more."

A cold shiver went up his spine as his heart climbed to his mouth. That was when she placed his hand on her left breast.

"Do you understand what I mean, Kohta?" she whispered.

He leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder, as he gasped for air, and began to laugh.

"What do you find so funny about this?" she asked with anger in her voice.

He sat up and looked at her, "You scared the hell out of me. I thought you were breaking up with me, Saya."

Her face went from anger to shock, "Breaking up with you!? Why would you think I was breaking up with you?"

"You caught me off guard and the way you suddenly said 'I'm thinking I want something more', it sounded like you were going to tell me that 'more' didn't include me," he told her, speaking softly.

She threw her arms around his neck. "No, no, no, Kohta! I love you! I want to be with you always!"

He hugged her back while he covered her neck with kisses. "I love you too Saya, and never want to be apart from you."

Pulling back from her, he looked at the tears brimming up in her eyes. "Now, tell me what this is all about, please?"

She ducked her head and sniffed, "I want to be closer to you. I want too…ah…why is this so hard? We should be able to talk about stuff like this…"

"You mean like this?" he whispered as he placed his hand back on her breast.

Her body shivered and she gasped as he squeezed her lightly. "Ahhh…yes, I want to know how it feels to be touched by you and to…well…you know…_that_."

He continued to nuzzle her hair as he slowly massaged her. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded as her breath began to come out in ragged gasps.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and touching each other, first over their clothes, then under.

Finally she pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes. "I want to get a bath…would you…like too…well…"

"Yes I would love to," he said to her as she got up, holding his hand, and led him to the big downstairs bath.

000

Several hours' later Kohta lay on his back in his bed with Saya cuddled to his right side, her naked body warm and soft against his. His eyes stared at the ceiling, as his mind played back over the events of the last few hours.

"Do you feel okay?" he asked quietly as she ran her fingernails in circles on his chest.

She looked up at him with love in her eyes and smirking slightly. "I'm fine, just a little sore, but sensei warned me about that when I talked to her. What about you?"

He smiled, "I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and find out this was all a dream."

She climbed onto his chest to capture his lips. She placed her forehead to his and said, "I assure you, this is no dream, Kohta-kun."

He hugged her close again and asked with a smirk, "Are you happy? Did I do that right?"

She laughed and lay her head on his shoulder. "If that was _wrong_, I really want to know what _right_ is!"

A lecherous grin crossed Kohta's face, "Well, if you want to, we could practice some more…you know…just to be sure."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Like I said I'm a little sore. Let's wait a few days and get used to this idea first. Okay?"

He nodded and snuggled down where his head was on her chest. "Just wake me up when you're ready. I'll be right here."

He made strangling noises as she laughed and smothered him between her breasts.

000

First semester of their senior year started with a rush. It was all a whirlwind to Takashi with training, classes, Alice and Saeko.

The first week flew by and the weekend was over before he even knew it. As he walked home from the train station it seemed he had hardly seen Saeko at all, even though they had been together for two days.

Takashi walked along, hands in his pockets, thinking about all the activities that week and the upcoming one. On top of all that, he had noticed a change in Saya and Kohta. He knew he was not the most observant person in the world, but it was easy for him to see they were acting differently towards each other.

He sighed as he arrived at the gate to his house. Just as he reached to open it, a figure stepped out from behind a nearby light pole. Squinting, Takashi realized it was Rei.

"What are you doing here, Miyamoto-san?" he asked as she walked over.

"I've come to tell you it's time for your playing to come to an end," she replied.

Takashi's mouth fell open as he stood staring at her. "What are you talking about, Rei?"

"It's time for us to pick up our life together, Takashi. I've given you time to play and now it's time to come back with me."

Takashi was stunned, "Play? What the hell do you mean play? _You_ dumped _me_. _You_ picked Hisashi over _me_. _You_ wanted things this way and _you_ got what you wanted; now you're trying to tell me you want to go back the way things were? Why the hell would I do that? If you wanted me, why did all this happen in the first place?"

"I wanted you to pay more attention to me! You were ignoring me and it pissed me off!" Rei said.

"Ignoring you? Yes I did some, but whenever I asked you what was wrong, why you were being held back or anything else, all you would say is 'you wouldn't understand'. You know what? I didn't understand then and don't now! Why did you dump me when all it would have taken is you telling me what was going on?"

"I wanted to teach you a lesson about treating me the way you did! I wanted to make you jealous!"

"Well guess what?" Takashi snapped back, "You did and it broke me, so now I _don't care_ anymore. I don't want anything more to do with you! Why would I go back to you when I have a _real_ woman that _loves_ me! Someone you could _**never**_ come close to!"

"Don't compare me with that slut!"

The words knocked Takashi back. He felt as if she had hit him in the face and it caused him to fly into a rage. He reached out and grabbed the front of her shirt.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" he raged as he drew back his hand to slap her.

Someone grabbed his wrist and he spun around to Hisashi, standing behind him with an ugly look on his face. "Please don't do that, Komuro. If you hit her, I will be forced to do something about it, and I really don't want that to happen between us."

Takashi shoved Rei away and fully turned face to face with Hisashi. "Then _you_ handle her! I've had enough of her bullshit and I don't understand why you're putting up with it either!"

Hisashi stepped back slightly and held his hands up, palms outward. "Please, calm down. I'll take her home." With that he stepped around Takashi and put his hand on Rei's shoulder. "Rei, honey, let's go to your house…"

She slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me! You have no right! _Takashi_ is my boyfriend!"

Hisashi held his hands up again like he had done to Takashi. "Rei, it's alright, I'm just going to make sure you get home. We can talk about it there."

Rei stormed off as Hisashi hung his head and sighed. Looking back at Takashi he said, "Cool off Takashi and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

000

"So after all that, this happened?" Takashi asked.

Hisashi nodded as he touched the bruise on his face.

The boys were standing on the stairwell talking about the night before.

"Yeah there was a big scene when we got to her house. She basically accused me of everything short of rape, slapped me so hard it almost knocked me off my feet and then broke up with me." He sighed and hung his head, "Luckily her mom and dad saw the whole thing, so they knew I had not done anything to her. We had a long talk after they got her calmed down in her bedroom. Her mother wants her to be checked out by a doctor so she will be out several days. They promised to keep me informed and told me to tell you they were sorry she caused you trouble."

Takashi shook his head, "I'm totally baffled. She has been acting crazy ever since she found out she was going to be held back a year. I wonder if it's got something to do with that."

Hisashi shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. I care a lot about her though so I'll be around watching out for her. Did you say anything to Busujima-san?"

"Oh no," Takashi replied. "I'm sure she would not do anything about it, but still I don't want her to know in case we do have to deal with Rei again."

Hisashi nodded as Takashi clapped him on the shoulder and they headed back inside.

* * *

A/N: Hey! No complaints about Saya and Kohta's encounter okay! This fanfic is rated T after all! LOL! If you want hot Saya/Kohta love go read Living with the DEAD!

As always, please leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

It was the next week before Rei came back to school. Takashi tensed up, awaiting a scene, but all she said to him was, "Ohayo Takashi," and walked to her seat. Hisashi followed her everywhere and she seemed to treat him much as she had before, but…differently. Takashi watched her and it seemed like she was in a daze. She was slow to respond to others and she seemed to zone out while staring at the blackboard.

Later in the day, Rei left to the bathroom with some other girls. After she was out of the class room, Hisashi eased over and handed Takashi a letter. He leaned over and said quietly, "That will explain what's going on. I'll give you updates when I can, but we think it's best if she does not see me talking to you." With that he slipped back to his seat before the girls could return.

Opening the letter, Takashi found it was from Rei's mother Kiriko.

_Takashi-kun;_

_Please excuse the way I am contacting you, but Tadashi and I both think you deserve an explanation since you are involved. After the incident Hisashi-kun told us about we took Rei to a doctor. They have determined she had a slight nervous breakdown. We are assuming this is from the stress of being held back and some other family matters that have __come up__. They have pr__e__scribed some medicine to __keep her calm__, so it may seem she is not quite herself._

_What we need to ask of you is to try not to interact with her if you can __avoid it__. Please don't take offense __to__ this, but the doctors think it would be best for now. She remembers quarreling with you, but not what it was about or how bad it got. If you do have to interact with her__,__ please treat her kindly and overlook anything strange she __may say__._

_You are in our thoughts and we hope everything goes well for you._

_Miyamoto Kiriko_

Takashi read the letter a couple of times before looking over to Hisashi and nodding. Hisashi returned the nod and turned his attention to Rei as she came back in the room.

000

A couple of weeks later, Takashi and Saeko were able to slip out for a date while Saya and Kohta watched Alice and Zeke. Alice loved going to Saya's house and playing with her 'Auntie Yuriko', who adored the child.

The couple was coming out of a clothing store when they ran into Hisashi and Rei on the street.

Everyone froze for a moment before Hisashi said, "Ah, Komuro, Senpai it is good to see you. Out shopping today?"

Takashi nodded, "Just picking up a few things. I hope the two of you are having a good day."

Rei cocked her head over to one side and looked puzzled, "I'm sorry," she said, "but do I know you?" she asked while looking at Saeko.

Saeko bowed slightly, "Busujima Saeko, Miyamoto-san. We met briefly before I graduated."

"I don't remember…my memory has not been good lately," Rei replied.

"Ah Rei, we need to be going on, the movie will be starting soon," Hisashi said.

Rei nodded and said good bye as the boy led her away.

Watching them walk off, Saeko noticed Rei glance back once, with a look on her face like she was trying to remember something.

Takashi blew out a breath, "Boy that was close. I was afraid seeing you would set her off."

"She is very sick, isn't she, my love?" Saeko said with concern on her face.

Takashi nodded, "They're just not sure how bad. She is taking medication and it seems to keep her in a daze most of the time. Hisashi says he will play the part of her boyfriend as long as he is needed."

"It is good he is there for her," Saeko said as she squeezed Takashi's hand and they started towards her house.

000

The year progressed from spring into summer. It was the last week of July when Kage sat down at the living room table with Saeko. He had been on the phone for a while and Alice had already gone to bed for the night.

"Saeko, I must travel abroad for a few weeks. Will you be able to handle everything while I am gone?" he asked.

"Yes father, I will ask Takashi-kun to help me. He will be out of school by the end of the week"

"Hmm, good, it will be nice for you to have someone here with you," he said as he nodded.

"Actually, I was thinking of asking him to stay here," she told him.

"Hmm, which room would you put him in?"

"I was thinking my room, father. That's my room with ME. My feelings for him have led me to decide I want to share myself with him," she told him as she looked him in the eyes.

"Ah…Uh...hmmmmm...is this _really_ something you should be telling you father, Saeko-chan?" the man said with a look of concern on his face.

"Father I have never lied to you about anything and I'm not going to start now. I think you know how much I love him and he loves me. You know we intend to marry someday. He has always been the perfect gentleman to me and respects you to no end. Alice is going to be gone with Saya for two weeks. She, Kohta-kun and her parents are going a beach resort for the first time in several years. While Alice is home, I will have him stay in your room."

Kage sighed, "In the end, this is your decision. I'm sure you have thought this through and will take the necessary precautions. It is a hard thing to hear from you daughter, but you have been together over a year and I understand you have restrained yourselves until now. I guess for that I must be thankful, in this day and age where young couples rush into things like this."

Saeko lowered her head slightly as she held back tears. "Thank you, father, I knew you would… understand. Please don't say anything to him, I really want it to be a surprise."

"A surprise she says," he muttered under his breath as she went into the kitchen to get some tea. "Give me a heart attack she will, more stress then I need!"

000

Kage had already departed by the time Takashi arrived to help the first day. Saeko was in the dojo with an advanced class and he found Alice lounging in the living room with Zeke, watching anime.

"Alice-chan, when are Saya-chan and Kohta-kun supposed to be here to pick you up?" he asked.

"At twelve Onii-san!" she replied.

Glancing at the clock he nodded, "Are you packed?"

"Yes Onii-san, all my bags are packed and all I have to do is change."

Takashi's phone rung with an email and he pulled it from his pocket to read it. "Saya-chan says they will be here in thirty minutes so you better get ready now, Alice-chan."

As the child got up and ran for her room with Zeke behind her, Takashi went into the kitchen and put a few snacks in a bag for her trip. After she finished dressing, he helped her bring her bags to the entrance and they sat on the front porch waiting for the others.

Once they arrived, Takashi, Kohta and the driver loaded the bags while Saya and Alice walked to the dojo to tell Saeko goodbye. The boys followed them and stood just inside the door as Saeko finished giving one of the team captains some instructions.

Walking over she knelt down and hugged little girl. "Be a good girl and obey your elders. Have a good time playing and come home to us safe."

"Yes Onee-san," the child said.

Standing up Saeko looked at the others, "Please be safe and call if you need anything, Saya-chan."

Saya smirked slightly, "We will, you two have a good time and we'll see you when we get back."

Takashi and Kohta both raised an eyebrow as Saeko blushed slightly and nodded.

After they left, Takashi changed into his workout clothes and returned to the dojo to sit on Saeko's left, slightly to the rear. She was sitting in the master's position as she watched the captains direct the practice.

Around 3pm the students broke into sparring groups and Takashi excused himself to start preparing supper.

It was 5pm before Saeko came in the front door. Stretching a little, she came into the kitchen and gave Takashi a light kiss before leaning against him.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied, shaking her head. "It's just been awhile since I had to oversee a practice of the high ranks. Except for some minor things, they know what they need to work on so it does not take much of my input. Day after tomorrow the class will be lower ranks and I will be up moving around much more."

He nodded, and asked, "Would you like supper or a bath first?"

She smirked as she looked at him, "Aren't you supposed to say 'or me' with that question?"

Takashi laughed, "I figured I would save that for dessert."

She ruffled his hair, "Supper first, then bath, my love."

With that she sat at the table as he served. They talked about the day, hopes that Alice would be alright and other minor things they needed to do that week.

After supper, Saeko excused herself to the bath as Takashi cleaned up the dishes. Twenty minutes later she was out and kissed him quickly in the hall as he went in.

Coming out, he was looking forward to spending the evening holding and kissing her, but was surprised to find the lights dim in the house. As he started towards the living room, she called him from her room.

Stopping in the doorway he looked in on a vision. The room was lit by groups of candles in several places. Saeko was kneeling in the middle of her futon holding her hand out and beckoning him to come forward.

The scene looked ethereal to Takashi as he went to her and knelt down beside her. She touched his face softly with her fingers and leaned over to kiss him lightly. She cast her eyes downward and even in the soft light he could tell she was blushing.

"This one would ask my lord Takashi to pillow with her this night," she whispered.

Takashi eyes widened as her meaning of the word 'pillow' sunk in. _This means she wants to…_ he thought as his mind reeled.

He gulped and watched, as she slid her kimono from her shoulders, while she looked at him coyly. He trembled slightly as she took his hand and placed it in her top, on her bare breast.

She gasped and moaned softly as he leaned forward and kissed her. Soft at first, their kisses quickly turned needy and forceful as they tried to devour each other.

"I love you, Saeko," he whispered as they slowly eased down to the futon.

000

Sometime after midnight, Takashi awoke to find Saeko sitting beside him, back in her kimono. She was smiling down at him and had her hand lying on his bare chest.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, clutching her to him. "Are you alright?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

She blushed and smiled, "I have never been better, my love."

Now it was his turn to blush, "How do you feel? I…I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She stroked his cheek and kissed him lightly, "There was some pain, but it was a beautiful pain, the pain of accepting the one I chose as my lover, for the first time. A pain I will cherish the rest of my life and never forget. Every little thing you did made me happy, my love."

They sat together just holding each other for a while, till Takashi's stomach growled.

"I'm sorry!" he said as she laughed.

"It's alright. I could eat a little something myself. Plus we have the day off tomorrow and I think you will need your strength."

"What will I need my strength fo…oh…" he said as she started out the door. She looked back at him and giggled before disappearing toward the kitchen.

He jumped up and started after her, but stopped at the door as he realized he was still naked.

000

They sat holding each other at the table, Saeko in front, in Takashi's lap, his arms wrapped around her as she fed him pieces of omelet with her chopsticks.

"So you and Saya talked to Marikawa-sensei back in November?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes and I must say it was a very…interesting conversation to say the least. She offered to talk to you and Kohta-kun also, but Saya and I declined."

Takashi froze as she held out another piece on omelet. His mind raced as he could just imagine the conversation with the top heavy nurse on this subject. He shook his head, "Nope. Nadda. Never. Kohta and I would be dead from noses-bleeds before the conversation was over."

Saeko laughed, "You should have seen Saya after _we_ talked to her. Her right eye was twitching for several hours and I almost thought it was going to turn her off on the whole idea."

Takashi thought about this as he chewed. "It's almost impossible for me to even think about Saya talk…ah…wait a minute. Saya and Kohta? Have they…?"

Saeko laughed again, "Yes, for several months now."

Takashi's eyes widened, "Spring break? They started acting different after spring break."

Saeko nodded smiling, "Yes, I understand that was when it happened. It surprised me that Saya moved as quickly as she did since she has been so big on 'I just want to be his girlfriend for now'. Did you know she forbade him to propose to her until she told him otherwise?"

"No, why would she do that? I thought she was really in love with him?"

"Oh she is," Saeko said. "But in another way she is apprehensive. I think it is because she held back so long on opening herself up to anyone. She loves him and has no interest in anyone else, but is still shy over the subject of making those kinds of plans."

"What about you? Weren't you apprehensive?" he asked.

She shook her head and lay it on his shoulder. "No, but I don't know why. I was guarded at first, but we talked about what may, or may not be, and after that I never had the feeling it would be any other way than it is now." She took his hand and held it to her chest. "Somehow I knew we were going to end up just as we are. I don't know how, but I have felt that way ever since the night you confessed your love for me."

He nuzzled the side of her head. "I was scared for a long time that what I was feeling for you was false, but somewhere along the line I forgot that and knew you were the only person for me."

She got up and held her hand out to him. "Come my love, we have two weeks before little Alice is back, and we will have to sleep apart after that. I want to go back to bed and sleep feeling your skin against mine. I want to listen to your heartbeat and have your arms around me for as long as I can."

He smiled as they walked hand in hand back to her room.

000

"And that's when I saw Saya-chan and Kohta-kun kissing!" Alice said as she told her story of her beach adventures.

Takashi had to lay his head on the table as he laughed at the embarrassed faces of their two friends. "And how did this happen?" he asked as he gasped for air.

"We thought she was down and asleep for the night," Kohta said. "Saya's mother and father were in the sitting room so we went out for a walk on the beach. The moon was up and it was a beautiful night, so we stopped for a minute."

"Then suddenly there they were with Zeke barking at us and Alice pointing and giggling," Saya finished.

Takashi and Saeko laughed again as Alice rolled on the floor giggling.

"Alice-chan," Saeko said sternly, after bringing herself under control. "You should never leave where you are supposed to be without telling someone older first. Do you understand?"

Alice, sober now, bowed her head, "Yes Onee-san, I won't do it again. I was letting Zeke out and I could see Saya onee-san and Kohta onii-san on the beach. When Zeke ran that way I followed him. Oba-san was very upset with me and fussed at me."

"As she should have, as long as you have learned your lesson then that is all I will say about it." Saeko told her.

"Yes onee-san. Can I go play outside?"

"In the back and be careful around the Koi pond," Saeko told her.

They all smiled as the child raced out the back door.

"I don't see how you keep up with her all day. She wore me out and mama watched her as much as I did," Saya said.

Saeko smiled, "You get used to it quickly. So did the two of you get any time together or did little miss nosey spoil it all?"

Saya and Kohta both blushed, "No, we had some time. Mama and papa took her a couple of places and we stayed at the beach house. What about you two? Did you enjoy you little vacation?"

It was Takashi and Saeko's turn to blush. "Yes we…had a very nice time these last two weeks," Saeko said.

Saya stared at Saeko for a minute with a smirk on her face. "Well good. The rest of the school year is going to be very busy as I see it. Time is going to be at a premium."

Saeko nodded as she squeezed Takashi's hand.

000

Saya was right about the rest of the school year being busy. Time at school had always seemed to drag to Takashi, but now it raced at him like an out of control train.

It was the last week of February already and Takashi was dragging home after long study session with Saya and Kohta at Saya's house. It had been several days since he had seen Saeko, but he knew she was just as busy with Alice and with her own business courses, so they only talked for a few minutes every night before they went to bed.

He stopped at his gate as he saw someone walking up the street toward him.

It was Rei.

She stopped before him and fidgeted for a moment before looking him in the eyes and asked, "Takashi why have you been avoiding me?"

He stared at her wondering what to say. "Ah, Rei, you remember that we're not…together any more, don't you?"

She looked perplexed like she was trying to remember something. "I broke up with you, didn't I? Why did I do that, I don't seem to remember, there is so much I don't remember anymore…"

Worry crossed Takashi's face. "Rei does your mom and dad know where you are?"

She shook her head, "No. They are always watching me and I just wanted to come out on my own for a while…it's been so long. Before I knew it I was walking up your street." She reached up and rubbed at the side of her head, "They give me this medicine and it makes me groggy, like I'm walking in a dream, I don't like it, but mama says I need it for my health."

Making a decision Takashi held out his hand. "How about I walk you home like we used to?"

She looked at him for a second before nodding, a smile crossing her face. "I would like that. I miss doing that with you."

She took his hand and they headed back towards her house. He noticed every once in a while she would glance at him and smile shyly. He remembered her this way, years before when they were so close and still so happy to be together.

It was only three blocks, and when they arrived Rei's mother was standing at the gate. She watched as the couple walked up the street, her hand at her mouth and for a moment a look of pain on her face.

"Rei honey, where did you go? You are supposed to tell me if you leave the house," Kiriko said.

"I just wanted to go for a walk, mama. I saw Takashi and he walked home with me," Rei told her.

Kiriko smiled, "It's alright dear. Go inside now and get ready for supper. I want to talk to Takashi for a minute."

Rei caught him by surprise as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye-bye Takashi! I'll see you at school!" she said as she skipped into the house.

After the door closed Kiriko turned to him, "I'm sorry, Takashi; she slipped out before I knew it. I was just about to call Hisashi when you walked up."

The boy shook his head, "It was nothing, and she was walking up the street. She asked me why I had not been paying attention to her lately and I had to remind her we weren't together anymore. I was surprised she remembered she broke up with me."

Kiriko sighed, "She seems to have flashes of being normal, but then sinks back into her depression."

"Will she ever get better?" he asked.

"I don't know Takashi. Surprisingly she is doing very well in her classes, it's only when she gets to thinking about other things that she goes down." She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Thank you for bringing her home. I know this was not the way you meant to spend your evening."

He shook his head, "When she's like this it's no trouble. I really wish this had not happened to her and she could just be happy."

"Speaking of that, how are you doing? We miss you, but of course it's best if you are not around. How is it going with that girlfriend of yours?"

He smiled slightly, "It's going well. Did Tadashi-sama tell you I am trying to get into the police academy?"

She nodded, "Yes he did and I'm proud of you. I hope that goes good for you along with everything else."

Takashi thought for a second before he spoke up again, "Oba-san I want to tell you something. After I get out of the police academy, Saeko-chan and I will be getting married. I don't know why, but I just feel like you should know."

Kiriko looked at him for a moment and then nodded, "I understand. I'm very happy that you have found someone you feel so strongly about and hope you're going to very happy. Please let Tadashi and I know when you do so we can give our regards."

He nodded and as he started to turn away she took his arm and kissed him on the cheek like Rei did, before turning and going into the house herself.

Takashi stood there for a minute longer; thinking about what his life might have been like had he and Rei had not split. Shaking his head he walked home.

000

The end of school year ceremony came and after the rush of the year it seemed almost anti-climactic.

Takashi looked around him at the friends he had spent the last several years of his life with. Seating in order of rank had put Saya on the front row near number one in the class. Kohta was one row behind her and Takashi, Hisashi, and Rei near the middle of the pack. Morita was behind them but only by one row.

After sitting through speeches, they lined up and walked across the stage to be handed the cylinders with their graduation papers in them.

Takashi looked out across the audience as he crossed the stage. He could see Saeko and her father, as well as Saya and Rei's parents standing in the back. His father was out of town on business and his mother had her own yearend ceremony at the elementary. She was also taking care of Alice who was moving from 5th grade to 6th this time.

Everything wrapped up and the graduates filed outside to meet their families. Takashi, Saya and Kohta walked to the fountain where everyone was waiting.

After a round of congratulations and thanks, the others watched as Saya and Saeko took Kohta and Takashi's traditional second buttons from their uniforms. Afterwards a small kiss was given to each boy from the girl while the fathers chuckled.

While this was going on Hisashi was looking around. "Has anybody seen Rei since the ceremony?"

Everyone shook their heads and her mother said, "Maybe she ran to the bathroom or stopped to talk to some other friends?"

The boy pulled out his cell and dialed her number. After a minute he said, "It's saying she is out of service for some reason."

As they looked around they heard someone say, "Look up there! What is that girl doing?"

Following their gaze they saw Rei standing on the landing of the 5th floor stairwell, two stories up from where Takashi had stood for so long.

They watched in horror as she climbed up onto the rail, holding herself there with the corner post.

"Rei! What are you doing up there! Get down! You'll get hurt!" Hisashi called.

A couple of male teachers started up the stairwell as she called out, "TAKASHI! WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS TRYING TO FIND YOU!"

"REI! REI STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND DON'T MOVE! THE TEACHERS ARE COMING TO HELP YOU!" Takashi called up to her.

She seemed to be crying and trying to rub her eyes while hanging on to the support. "I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU TAKASHI! I NEED YOUR BUTTON! I COULDN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE!"

Takashi held his hands up, "REI DON'T MOVE! COME DOWN AND I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU! YOU CAN HAVE HISASHI'S TOO!"

"I'M COMING TAKASHI! I LOVE YOU!" she cried out as she let go…

…and fell.

She plummeted down, holding her arms out toward him, past the teachers that were leaning out trying to grab her in vain. She disappeared behind a row of bushes with a sickening thud.

Kiriko shrieked and started to move forward but Kage and Soichiro grabbed her arms as Yuriko blocked Tadashi from moving.

Takashi and Hisashi leapt forward as Saya cried out, "KOHTA! MORITA STOP THEM! DON'T LET THEM GO!"

Takashi went to the ground as Kohta tackled him from behind. It took Morita and another boy a few more steps, but they caught Hisashi also and pulled him down, having to sit on him as he fought them.

"Don't do it, Takashi. You don't want to see her that way!" Kohta told him as he pulled Takashi's hands behind his back to restrain him.

Takashi looked around and saw Tadashi and Kiriko on their knees hugging each other as they cried. The others were forming a protective shield around them. He saw Saeko slowly walk past going toward the spot where Rei fell.

"Saeko! Saeko no!" Takashi croaked out.

She turned back and looked at him, "I'm not going too close; I just want to see if they will tell us anything." She stopped just out of sight of where the teachers were gathered. A minute later Shizuka came out from behind the bushes holding her forehead with her left hand, blood on her right, and crying. She stopped in front of Saeko and hugged her before they came back toward the others.

Stopping before Rei's parents, Shizuka bowed as low as she could, "I'm sorry…there was nothing I could do," she choked out.

Saeko came over and touched Kohta on the shoulder. He got off of Takashi and then helped Saeko get him on his feet. She looked him in the eyes for a moment before hugging him to her. Tears were running down her face.

000

A couple of hours later, matters were wrapping up. The police had arrived minutes after it happened and began an investigation. Once they were satisfied with the story of what went on, an ambulance had come and was waiting for the police to clear the courtyard so they could remove Rei's body.

Takashi looked around in a daze. Morita and several others were still with Hisashi, who was sitting on the ground, his head between his legs. Soichiro and Yuriko were leading the Miyamoto's toward the front gate where Takashi knew the limo was waiting. Kage was walking towards them.

"The Takagi's are going to take the Miyamoto's home and stay with them for a while. I think I will go also, so what do you want to do, daughter?" he asked.

Saya walked up at the same time, "I called the other car to come get us. I think its best we go to my house till the rest of you come."

Takashi reached in his pocket, pulling out his phone. "I need to call mother and tell her."

Saya took it from his hand. "Kohta and I will handle that after we get to my place. We can take the car and go to your house, pick up Alice and take your mother to the Miyamoto's if she wants to go."

Takashi nodded dumbly and watched as some classmates led Hisashi away. Morita came over and said, "We are going to get Igou home. I'll email one of you later and see what is happening."

Saya nodded as Saeko said, "Thank you, Morita-san."

Shizuka came over and hugged them all and told them she was sorry before going back to where Rei was laying.

They walked to the street to wait on the car and stopped at the gates. Takashi looked back at the school one last time and hoped he never saw the place again.

000

Rei's ashes were laid to rest a week later. Her parents didn't really have a service, just allowed people to come by their house to express their condolences.

Takashi could not bring himself to go. In a way, in his mind he wanted to blame himself, if he had not held his hands out to her she might not have let go.

He was sitting in the window of his bedroom when Saeko came in the door. She had come over every chance she got, trying to get him to come out of his funk.

Walking over to him, she took him in her arms and held him as he lay his head on her shoulder.

"It's time to get up, Takashi, you must be ready for the first of next week. Once you start the academy I will not get to see you for six months and I want some of your time now."

He nodded slowly, "I know, but I just keep seeing her reaching out as she was falling. I can't get that image out of my mind."

She kissed him on the forehead, "I know my love, but try to think of her as she was, not as she ended. Think of the good times you had together and times when she was happy. I need _my_ Takashi back because I need your strength, your love, to keep me from despairing also."

He sighed and got up. Turning to her he hugged her close, "You're right, I know you are and I'll get over it with your love and help."

She lay her head on his shoulder and said, "This is the beginning of the rest of our lives my love, and I never want to be away from you again."

* * *

A/N: I know some people are going to be upset with me for bring Rei's part of this story to an end like this. Sorry, but this is the way I saw it happening even before I wrote the first word.

One chapter to go and it will post quickly after this one.

As always, good or bad, please leave a review. Oh, and leaving a blind review where I have no way to contact you does not allow me to answer questions on why I did something a certain way, so please log-in.


	17. Chapter 17

I present to you the 17th and final chapter of Courtship.

I do not own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

The small white dog raised his head as he heard a noise in the distance. He had grown to twice the size he had been as a puppy, but was still not much larger them a regular house cat.

He got up from his place on the stoop of the dojo and walked in the open door. Barking once, he wagged his tail as a pretty girl of fourteen ran over to pet him on the head. She put on her shoes and ran around to the back of the building, with the dog at her heels.

Out back, there was a short driveway that led from a wooden gate to a single stall garage. The girl ran to the gate and opened it to the sound of a high-powered motorcycle, as it turned down the alley that ran between the houses.

The red and black bike turned into the drive and pulled into the garage. The rider shut it down, got off and removed his gloves and helmet. "Onii-san! Onii-san did you have a good day?" the girl asked as she ran up, after closing the gate back.

Komuro Takashi placed his helmet on the seat and dropped his gloves in it. He accepted a hug from his little sister Alice before bending down to scratch Zeke's head. "Konnichiwa Alice-chan. Yes, and how was your day today?"

Alice sighed, "I've been cleaning the dojo all day. I never thought I would say it, but I'm ready for school to start again! I'm tired of cleaning every day!"

Takashi laughed knowing the girl was exaggerating since she had just gotten back that Monday from a week long trip to the Takagi beach house with Saya, Kohta and Saya's parents.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Oji-san is in the office working and Onee-san is in the dojo waiting on you," she told him.

He held out his riding gear and leather jacket. "Take this to the house please and start some tea if there is not some already some made. We'll be there in a little while."

She smiled and started running toward the house with the items singing out, "Come on Zeke! Takashi-kun and Onee-san are going to play kissy face for a while!"

The man shook his head and chuckled. He truly dreaded the day the first boy would show up at their door proclaiming his love for the girl. _Ah well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it__, _he thought. _Of course__,__ I could always have Kohta snipe him from a distance!_

He walked slowly toward the dojo while thinking about the last five years since the girl had come into their lives. The terrible death of her parents, Saeko finishing high school while learning to be a big sister, all of them finally graduating, and the death of Rei.

He had gone through a depression after she died, but slowly Saeko pulled him out of it. He and Kohta had entered the police academy that spring, and after a half year of school time, then after another half of on-the-job probation time, they had graduated as full police officers. Takashi had applied for motorcycle traffic duty and been accepted, while Kohta tried out for the SAT. No one was really surprised when Kohta made it the first time, and since then, he had become recognized as one of the top snipers in Japan, just barely behind his mentor Minami Rika of course.

No one, except Saya, had been surprised when he had marched up to Don Takagi at his congratulations party and asked for Saya's hand in marriage. The Don only glanced at his wife for a moment before telling Kohta he would be proud for him to be his son-in-law. With this consent, Kohta turned to a stunned Saya and loudly proclaimed his love for her and asked her to marry him.

Saya went ballistic, but after a few minutes calmed down and then threw her arms around Kohta and told him yes.

Feeling the mood, and a few drinks, Takashi had turned to Kage and made the same request. Kage had looked at Saeko for a second and then said, "Yes I believe it is about time, I approve." Turning then to Saeko, Takashi went to one knee, and told her it was time for him to honor the promise he had made to her several years before. She smiled and said yes before leaning over to kiss him. They held the kiss for so long that the others started whistling at them and crying out, 'get a room already!' The two couples had a double wedding and then honeymooned in Hawaii.

That had been almost two years ago. Since then their lives had become a blur of work, play and family.

They had also received a measure of justice. They had avenged Rei.

Not long after Takashi started motorcycle duty he stopped a car suspected of drunk driving. He was surprised to find the driver was Shido Koichi, former teacher. Besides being drunk, Shido had his pants down around his knees, and there was a half undressed, underage girl in the car. Takashi had smiled evilly as he called for backup and then sent a message to Chief Inspector Miyamoto Tadashi.

Takashi was more than happy to escort Shido into the East police station, but was surprised when he found Kohta and Rika standing in the hallway outside of booking, geared up and armed.

Kohta had walked up to Shido, a sinister grin on his face, and said, "Hello Sensei, remember me? Hirano Kohta, the boy you told would never amount to anything. I'll be protecting you while you are in our custody. It's a pleasure to serve you. Oh…and by the way…allow me to introduce the inspector who will be questioning you, Miyamoto Tadashi." Kohta stepped aside to let the man see Tadashi who was trembling with rage, his fists balled up.

Shido pissed his pants.

By the end of the day the former teacher had squealed like the proverbial pig, telling everything he knew about his father's activities. It didn't take long for the warrants to be issued and the hunt for Senator Shido was on.

He almost got away, but a certain high level sniper shot out the tires on the private jet as it taxied towards the runway at a small airport outside the city.

Inspector Miyamoto had let Takashi put the cuffs on the senator. It had been a feeling of satisfaction he would never forget.

Takashi stepped into the doorway of the dojo and removed his boots before bowing to the shrine. He turned toward his wife, who was standing in the middle of the practice floor holding two bamboo shinai.

She tossed one to him and went into an attacking stance. He grabbed it out of the air and went on the defense. They danced back and forth, shinai cracking and popping as they struck and hit. This went on for a few minutes, before they finally pushed in close to each other, swords high and locked, standing almost chest to chest. Then Takashi leaned over and kissed his wife.

A smile crossed her face as the sword play was forgotten and they deepened the kiss, slowly easing to the floor. The couple knelt thigh to thigh, as they had loved to do for so long, and simply absorbed each other for a while. They finally pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes.

"How was your day, my love?" she asked.

"It was fine, just a basic day of running down speeders and drunks," he replied. He looked closer at her. "There is something…what do you want to tell me?"

Saeko blushed and laughed lightly, "You have always been able to read me, Takashi." She took his hand in hers and placed them on her belly. "My lord…I am with child."

Takashi's eyes widened as the words sunk in. A huge grin split across his face as he hugged his wife to him. "Are you sure?! I mean, of course you're sure or you would not be telling me, but has it been confirmed?"

Saeko laughed out loud now and pulled back to place her hand on his face. "Yes my love. Two self-tests and today I slipped away to the doctor and he has confirmed it. He thinks I am about seven weeks along. I know we had not really planned on this, but you are happy right?"

Takashi laughed, "Of course I'm happy! The timing is not bad really, we're fine financially, thanks to Saya's investment plans she set up for us, plus Alice is more than old enough to help you with the baby. Papa Kage is going to be overjoyed. He has been hinting around since we got married. Have you told anyone else?"

She shrugged, "I told Saya as soon as I found out because I was so happy I thought I would burst. I wanted to tell you before saying anything to anyone else."

He got up and held her hands as she stood. "Well let's go and tell them right now."

They crossed over to the house, hand-in-hand, and entered through the front. Kage was sitting in his spot at the table and Alice was just setting the tea down. The couple came in, knelt down facing Saeko's father and she said.

"Father, we have something to tell you."

* * *

A/N: It is with much emotion I end this story. As I have said before, this started out as an experiment of doing a story in the HotD universe _without_ zombies. I think it worked and it also turned into a labor of love.

The original name of this was going to be, _The Courtship of Busujima Saeko_, but as a friend pointed out (Thanks Rass001!) I couldn't leave out my other favorite couple, Saya and Kohta, so it changed to simply _Courtship_.

Another thing was, I challenged myself by setting this story to a T rating. This caused me to work harder in the long run because I do truly love writing the love scenes between these characters, but for the lemon, well, we'll leave that to my _Living with the DEAD_ story where they are more on the edge of life and death.

I want to thank my three beta editors, MarshalZhukov, jm1681 and Rassilon001, for their time, work, and knocks on the head keeping me on track and moving forward. Please give their stories a look see; I don't think you will be disappointed at all.

I also want to thank everyone that has provided commits, insight, and reviews. They kept me going when I was dragging and gave me thoughts on how to look at future chapters as I went along.

I will be starting back up with _Living with the DEAD_ in about a week, hopefully, just as soon as this fellow named **Isaac** stops knocking on my door and goes away.

For the final time in this series, and as always, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
